Entre dos mundos: La leyenda de Sextante
by Galatea-de-Sculptor
Summary: Una niña llega al Santuario con un trágico pasado y un futuro incierto, como todas las habitantes del Recinto. Pero a través de una vida sellada por un Designio único en la historia, provocará que la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII cambie de significado, transformando a todos los que formarán parte de ella.
1. La llegada

**La llegada**

 **—El bautismo—**

Todo comenzó con una tempestad.

Aquella lluviosa mañana marcó el tercer mes de un difícil viaje por mar; aguas turbulentas que, en ocasiones, provocaron la desaparición de más de un pasajero. La embarcación, apenas en condiciones, no podía detenerse a buscar; simplemente debía seguir hasta hallar una orilla donde pudiera ponerse a salvo.

Debajo de la borda, la gente se apiñaba en los toscos camarotes, protegidos de las cortinas de agua. Los marineros iban y venían en corridas que se sentían sobre las cabezas, gritando unos a otros para mantener las velas y los mástiles en su lugar; una lucha sin cuartel contra el viento.

—Es un barco enorme, pero jamás había atravesado una tormenta así. Si continúa hasta la madrugada, nos hundiremos.

Uno de los pasajeros hablaba a otro mirando hacia arriba, mientras las maderas goteaban y crujían en el vaivén. Fue la única voz en susurros y murmullos por horas; quizás días. El silencio no importaba: todos pensaban lo mismo.

—No los escuches, llegaremos.

Una anciana de cabellos apretados susurró a la niña que sostenía contra su pecho. A pesar del calor humano, la pequeña temblaba entre el frío y el miedo. El océano parecía ulular en sus oídos, dándole forma a sus pesadillas desde que había abandonado su tierra. Ante la siguiente ola contra el barco, se apretó más contra la mujer.

—¿Cuándo terminará este viaje, _seanmháthair_?

—Pronto, Niamh.

Las miradas grises se cruzaron, cristalinas. La arrugada mano acarició las mejillas rosadas de la pequeña que, tras las costras de mugre y su cabello enmarañado, guardaba un centenar de pecas en su piel. A su vez, la manito tocó el viejo rostro, estirando las pequeñas marcas que ya no se veían.

—¿Pronto del pronto de hace un tiempo o un pronto nuevo?

—Es un pronto nuevo... — le contestó con suavidad— De verdad, no falta mucho. Si llegamos al puerto... — se detuvo, dudando; pero la determinación de la niña le impidió flaquear — Cuando lleguemos al puerto, lo sabrás.

La niña asintió, separándose levemente para acomodarse la rizada melena, despejando el rostro. Miro hacia una de las ventanas de la escotilla, pero sólo había agua y oscuridad.

Siempre recuerda que lo importante es que estamos lejos de _Tiarna na Droch —_ la niña volteó, asustada— ; a donde sea que vayamos, será lejos de él...

Como una respuesta insólita, un trueno sonó en la lejanía, perdido en el aguacero de la tormenta. Sonó una segunda vez, y una tercera. Pero en vez de alejarse, se hizo cada vez más cercano.

—No puede ser... te escuchó — susurró la infante, pálida. Se acercó a mirar con el rostro pegado a la escotilla, y notó como los relámpagos comenzaron casi a danzar en el agua, levantando más el océano a su alrededor. La anciana se sobresaltó, tomándola del brazo con algo de violencia.

—¡No pienses en él, Niamh! ¡No lo llam—!

En un instante que pareció una eternidad, la gente alrededor exclamó un grito cuando se escuchó un tumbo, todo se inclinó hacia un costado y un golpe quebrado aturdió los oídos.

Entonces llegó el frío, la oscuridad... y el silencio.

—00—

"No aún."

No podía moverse, ni respirar.

"No aún."

Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. Sus labios estaban sellados, al igual que sus ojos. Una extraña tensión hacía cosquillear sus manos y pies. Sus músculos se acalambraron de pronto, y una desagradable presión apretó cada uno de sus miembros.

Estaba cayendo al fondo del mar.

"No te pertenece."

Esa voz sonó más fuerte, imperante. Ahí supo que no era ella, sino alguien más. ¿Su abuela? ¿A quién la hablaba?

"Devuélvela."

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a comprimirse, sintió miedo. Una conciencia más allá de ella le hizo saber lo inevitable. Quiso hacer algo más allá de la voz que parecía discutir con alguien más, pero nada respondió. Por el contrario, sus pulmones comenzaron a colapsar.

 _Voy a morir._

Por primera vez en su corta vida, supo lo que realmente significaba la muerte.

"No. No es tu hora"

La voz se dirigió a ella y, detrás de los párpados, todo se iluminó. Una luz llegó desde la cabeza y sintió un arrastre de los hombros hacia arriba. Algo la sacó hacia alguna dirección, porque pudo abrir los ojos y respirar. Tosió desesperada por vaciar los pulmones, dándole espacio al castañeo de sus dientes.

—¡Niamh! ¡Niamh!

Su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio al reconocer a su pariente. Esta la miró, como asegurándose de algo a su alrededor, y su único gesto de afecto ante el shock de la pequeña fue tomarle el cabello para estrujarlo, haciéndole una coleta improvisada con un pedazo de tela.

Esa parquedad no la sorprendió, porque su abuela jamás había sonreído; no al menos que recordara. Así que, en cambio, la niña miró a su alrededor mientras terminaba de ser acomodada y el ardor de su nariz disminuía. Tembló de frío y supo por qué.

Estaban en un pequeño bote. Habían atravesado el corazón de la tempestad en dirección hacia otro mar; dejando atrás los restos del barco que quedó como una decoración siniestra en un horizonte que comenzaba a clarear, vislumbrando el resto de maderas, objetos y restos de las velas principales. Un puñado de no más de diez personas había sobrevivido. El resto quedó en las profundidades.

—Seanmháthair — susurró azorada, con los ojos puestos en el escenario. Había conocido el miedo a la muerte, y ahora veía las secuelas. Una de sus manitos apretó las telas empapadas de la anciana, sin mirarla. — ... nosotros...

—El Señor de los Mares está furioso— comentó uno de los sobrevivientes— . Odia a todos aquellos que llenan las costas de su sobrina.

—¿Sobrina?— preguntó una joven, dándose calor a sí misma.

—Estamos en el Mediterráneo— acotó un muchacho que sostenía uno de los remos— . Es territorio de los helenos. Poseidón, señor de los océanos y Atenea, regente en la tierra, se confrontan constantemente.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Resentimiento entre dioses. Si no puedes tener lo que el otro, destrúyelo.

—Qué estupidez...— bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Calla, mujer, o nos terminará de tragar — respondió más severamente el otro remero, parte de la tripulación que había quedado—. A donde vamos la influencia que tienen es real. Así que hay que hablar con respeto.

—Yo no voy a respetar a nadie que quiera matarme por capricho... no me interesan los problemas cósmicos de otros dioses que no sean los míos— la muchacha espetó, indignada por el temor de los demás —Quiero llegar a tierra.

—¡Toma este remo si tan apurada estás! Necesito dormir y falta para llegar a la playa — le gritó el otro joven, cansado de escucharla— Así que ¡cállate y trabaja!— Nadie dijo nada, y la muchacha no le quedó otra opción que obedecer.

A pesar de la acalorada discusión que marcó un poco de reacción entre los sobrevivientes, la niña no prestó más atención que la que le daba al horizonte y los restos del barco. Y para alivio del único marinero vivo, el cielo se despejó y mostró la luminiscencia de Polaris, la guía cardinal que siempre señalaba el Norte a los extraviados. Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del Hemisferio, una pequeña estrella brilló dentro de una constelación que captó los ojos, aún lejanos, de un Destino inexorable.

Para muchos, todo terminó con el tifón.

Para ella, fue apenas el inicio.

—0—

— **Nacida de la tempestad—**

Cuando el sol marcó el mediodía en la bóveda celeste, fue otro planeta. El día estaba radiante y el cielo no tenía una sola nube. Un fenómeno extraño para los que llegaron desde un lugar en el cual cosas como el viento árido no era algo común.

Al atracar el bote, un vigilante portuario los interceptó. Más compuestos gracias al calor y el alivio de pisar tierra, el marinero que obró de capitán del grupo le explicó lo que había pasado... o al menos lo intentó, porque el lugareño hizo gestos que no entendía lo que decía. Lo detuvo un momento y gritó hacia el fondo. Minutos después, apareció un viejo pescador de cabellos similares a los llegados.

—¡Vecinos de las islas! Hacía mucho que no veía gente de por allá.

—Por favor, explíquele por qué estamos aquí — le pidió el marinero, nervioso. En el interín, el vigilante llamó a otros compañeros y no parecía de buen humor. La gente que se había bajado del bote se amuchó detrás de los conversantes; y las personas que pasaban comenzaron a notar al pequeño grupo.

La pequeña se asomó entre ellos, apenas despierta de un sueño que logró concebir después de muchas horas en el mar. Se refregó los ojos y se corrió el pelo enmarañado de su rostro, para observar a su alrededor.

El puerto estaba en plena actividad. Había pescadores y mercaderes que intercambiaban alimentos, vasijas y telas por monedas cobrizas. Una vez cerrado los tratos, cargaban las cajas en barcazas que zarpaban de a montones, o en carretas empujadas por mulas. Lo más fascinante eran las pieles; tonos tostados y oliváceos que variaban entre un rostro y otro. Curtidas por el sol y el sudor, las coloridas faldas de las mujeres iban y venían, gesticulando vivamente. Y el aroma en el aire era algo que jamás había percibido en su vida; sal y algo más...

Cuando el marinero explicó al mercader toda la situación, este tradujo al grupo de guardias portuarios. Mientras hablaba lo contemplaron en silencio, sopesando la situación.

—Entonces, son refugiados. — dijo uno de los soldados al comerciante, y este asintió. Los llegados observaban la conversación entre la esperanza y la desesperación.

—Hay una guerra civil en su país y quisieron evitar a la muerte. No les fue muy bien a todos los que se fueron; pero los que quedaron aquí están.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, hasta que finalmente habló el vigilante original.

—Deberán registrarse en el juzgado del centro de la ciudad. Las entradas de población están restringidas; usualmente no sería un problema, pero Rodorio ya no da a basto. Han llegado muchos desde cientos de lugares; incluso países vecinos buscan refugio aquí. Al final, tienen que viajar tierra adentro — los miró a todos un segundo — . No les garantizo que puedan quedarse, pero es lo único que les puedo decir.

—No puede culparlos, señor — intervino el compatriota de los refugiados — . Luchan por vivir y dejaron todo para llegar.

Los hombres locales se miraron una vez más, y se pudieron en filas de a dos.

—No todas las personas que han llegado del mar o de más lejos han sido bienvenidas — no entendían el lenguaje, pero sabían que esa reacción no había sido positiva. De hecho, todos parecían muy tensos — . Acompáñenos, anciano, deje a su hijo en el puesto un momento; necesitamos que alguien les diga qué hacer hasta que aprendan heleno.

—Desde luego — les sonrió a los extranjeros, hablando en la lengua materna — . Tienen que acompañarlos para registrarse, parece ser que no son los únicos que han huido hasta aquí y está atestado de gente por doquier.

La anciana frunció el ceño y se escondió en las telas que cubrían su cabello blanco, apretando los hombros de la niña que la miró con curiosidad. Cuando bajó la mirada, la pequeña parpadeó.

—¿La otra gente también huye de—?

—Cállate— le imperó. La pequeña bajó los ojos y tiró su vestido harapiento hacia abajo, avergonzada. No entendía por qué no podía decir nada.

Todos los viajantes habían huido porque _algo_ había arrasado con todos sus pueblos, apenas subiendo al barco con lo puesto mientras esa nube negra destruía absolutamente todo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para olvidar la imagen de la gente pidiendo auxilio mientras era devorada, y los abrió cuando la anciana le dio un leve empujón para que comenzaran a caminar. Quiso preguntar a dónde iban, pero el susto a ser regañada de nuevo se lo impidió.

Toma mi mano.

Le pidió la mujer, y la apretó con firmeza. Al tener la mirada sobre sus botitas cuajadas, no supo que en algún momento del camino quedaron atrás de todo el grupo; y que en un parpadeo y otro, la vieja volteó con ella hacia otra dirección, alejándose del gentío.

Sólo cuando decidió ver hacia dónde se dirigían, la niña se percató que no solamente estaban alejándose de la ciudad, sino que subían un camino pedregoso hacia unas montañas delimitadas por construcciones. En la bruma de la distancia se distinguían una torre y, más lejana, una casa con la estatua gigante de una señora que sostenía algo en una de sus manos, y se afianzaba con un escudo en la otra.

—¡Alto ahí, anciana!

Un soldado con casco y lanza, las frenó en seco.

Has errado el camino, esta no es un área para civiles. Vuelve a Rodorio.

—No me he equivocado, muchacho — lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con determinación — . Sé que voy hacia el Santuario.

—¡Eh! — el muchacho empuñó su lanza, ya que no era común que aquel emplazamiento fuera conocido por cualquiera — ¡Le ordeno que me diga su intención ahora mismo!

—Traigo a la estrella que nació en la tempestad — contestó, sin inmutarse un milímetro. El soldado se tensó, pero no estaba más sorprendido que la pequeña, quien la miraba obnubilada... ¿sabía ese idioma?— ; ha brillado en el cielo y vengo de muy lejos para traerla.

Cuando el joven se dio cuenta que se refería a la niña, la observó y miró de nuevo a la anciana.

—¿Cómo sé si no es una trampa?

—Pronto sabrás por tus superiores que el llamado de este alma ha llegado. Les ahorré tiempo, ya que no lo poseen del todo — su voz se ensombreció — . El Señor del Inframundo quiso llevársela enviando a sus esbirros; luego, fue casi el Dios de los Mares quien la reclamó para sí. Sé por qué la desean y lo impedí, a costa de muchas vidas que ofrendé en el camino.

Estiró la mano hacia adelante, y adelantó a la niña frente al muchacho, haciéndola sonrojar.

No lo sabe, y no deberá saberlo.

—¿Dejarás esta huérfana aquí, sin más? — reaccionó el otro, escandalizado — Pensé que era un pariente suyo.

—Es mi nieta; y este es único el lugar en el mundo en el que estará segura. ¿Piensas que miento?

—Este lugar no es un campo de refugiados, señora — contestó ya fastidiado, poniendo la lanza firme a su costado — . Aquí no recibirá cuidados. Es un campo de entrenamiento militar.

La anciana mostró una sonrisa irónica, como pocas veces expresó su rostro.

—Si hubieras visto lo que vino por ella y lo que descuartizó a sus padres, también la pondrías a salvo aquí. Hagan lo que hagan, siempre será mejor que aquella Fortuna. Aquí se hará fuerte, porque para eso nació.

Los ojos grises brillaron con determinación e impaciencia.

Así está escrito.

El soldado quedó callado. Si bien lo correcto habría sido llamar a su capitán, algo de la situación le dio una extraña señal en su cabeza. Momentos después, emitió un silbido y se acercaron dos guardias que también vigilaban el camino.

—Llamen a la escolta femenina. Tenemos una candidata nueva.

La pequeña los miró nerviosa sin entender palabra; pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Su corazón comenzó a la latir con fuerza, dándole un mal presentimiento. Cuando aparecieron mujeres en el camino dirigiéndose hacia ella, y notó que ninguna tenía rostro, palideció.

— _Ná_... —quiso zafarse del primer agarre; cuando la sujetaron más fuerte, gritó y trató de patalear — ... _¡NÁ! ¡Seanmháthair! —_ Entre sus lloriqueos volteó a buscar a la anciana, quien se alejó sin mirar atrás— _¡_ _Ná fág dom!_

—¡Muévete, vamos! — le dijo una de las mujeres, empujándola para que apresurara el paso — ¡Deja de llorar y camina!

—Deberá aprender griego si quiere sobrevivir — comentó el soldado a la guerrera, alejándose con prisa para retomar la guardia con sus compañeros — . No permitan que hable... otro idioma, está prohibido.

Al alejarse, una de las mujeres bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—άγιος γαϊδάς. Es irlandés, ¿no se da cuenta? Es cuestión de verla. Los hombres mastican las hojas en vez de leerlas cuando estudian.

—Basta ya, tenemos que irnos al Campo — le criticó la otra.

La tormenta del mar llegó a tierra, y la lluvia comenzó a caer pesada en el camino cuesta arriba. Agua pesada y fría que cubrió el llanto de la pequeña, sumida en la más absoluta de las desolaciones.

Ese miedo sin voz y sus lágrimas cargadas de soledad fueron la última expresión visible que experimentaría su rostro, antes de ser enmascarado para siempre.

—000000—


	2. Los primeros años

**II. Los primeros años**

— **Una nueva vida—**

Si bien no era la única huérfana y extranjera, su aparición fue un imprevisto que la Capitana de la guardia de mujeres del Santuario no esperó. De hecho, requirió de un reporte de emergencia hacia sus superiores para que alguno de esos mensajes llegase hacia la Máxima Autoridad del Santuario: El Patriarca, representante en la Tierra de la diosa Atenea y Comandante en Jefe del recinto. Cargado de deberes, el jerarca tardaba mucho tiempo en responder... y que éste diera su consentimiento en menos de una semana, fue tan inaudito como la llegada de la chica.

Contrario a lo que parecía, el Santuario no era un emplazamiento que recibía niños perdidos para convertir en soldados así sin más. Como toda zona militar, poseía reglas estrictas, leyes y controles construidos durante miles de años. Uno de los más importantes eran los reportes de candidatos nuevos, a través de los capitanes y superiores de cada sección. Los informes mantenían una armonía que equilibraba la instrucción y el entrenamiento del conjunto y cada individuo: avances, retrocesos, decesos o desertores... que acababan en más decesos.

Por eso, la urgencia de informar a la infante la convirtió en la más joven y última de la camada ese año. Si no era aceptada, la expulsarían hacia Rodorio u otro sitio que fuera menester. Si estaba marcada con una estrella, tal y como lo había dicho su pariente, tendría la desgracia de quedarse.

Lamentablemente para ella, la anciana tuvo razón.

—Según los reportes que nos hicieron llegar los Santos de Plata, las nuevas lecturas de Star Hill detectaron la aparición de seis estrellas. Por su ubicación y nacimiento estimado, Sextante coincide con la existencia de la reciente; razón por la cual las fuerzas de Hades también se alertaron — informó el Capitán, tiempo después — . Están llevándolos antes de que los hallemos para convertirlos en Espectros. No sé quién haya sido esa vieja, pero hizo bien.

—Desapareció luego de entregarla, fue inaudito — contestó su interlocutora, con los brazos en jarro — . Cuando llegó la niña estaba muda, y mis soldados me dijeron que la mujer se fue sin decir palabra.

—¿Esperabas una escena conmovedora? Los marcados por las estrellas condenan a la desgracia a todos los que están a su alrededor. Bendita estuvo la niña que su abuela la trajo hasta aquí en vez de matarla o algo peor.

—Realmente nunca lo sabremos.

—Ahora está a cargo de ustedes, es oficial — el hombre cerró la carta del informe protocolar, dándosela — . Queda bajo tu ala, como el resto de la camada. Sabes lo que esperan el mes entrante.

—Sí, sí... voy a celebrar — se acomodó la máscara con fastidio, haciendo sonreír al otro — . Gracias por tus buenas nuevas, Jan.

—No hay de qué, Damara.

La Capitana quedó sola con sus pensamientos, pero pronto decidió accionar para acelerar el proceso más tedioso.

Además del estricto régimen militar, los campos de entrenamiento de soldados y guerreros se dividían en dos, para hombres y mujeres. Éstas, en servicio de la Diosa de la Guerra, debían ocultar su feminidad para ser iguales con sus compañeros, sin obstáculos mundanos de ninguna clase. Por eso y desde la Era del Mito, las candidatas portaban máscaras, muestra de la renuncia de sí mismas; entregando cuerpo y mente a la causa de Atenea.

Si bien se rumoreaba que había una orden específica de muchachas que servían directamente como tales, era una leyenda que nunca había sido revelada abiertamente. Al final del día, las únicas mujeres que dejaban de serlo eran ellas, los Santos Femeninos o Amazonas.

Damara cerró el sobre laqueado entre sus dedos, tomó un paquete guardado en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo, y caminó colina arriba. Su paso estaba dirigido hacia un conjunto de casas rústicas y sencillas, complejo que solían llamar Ciudad de las Constelaciones, porque ahí residían todos los candidatos. Allí mismo, las zonas de hombres y mujeres estaban estrictamente separadas inclusive para maestros y capitanes de entrenamiento, que vivían y administraban el lugar.

En este complejo habitacional halló a la pequeña extranjera, compartiendo habitación con otras niñas de su edad, quienes todavía no le habían dirigido la palabra. Los comentarios sobre la "nueva" no tardaron en llegar: permanecía casi todo el día en un rincón y apenas recibía agua, la leche y el pan. Las primeras noches no había dormido, mirando al cielo y llorando en silencio. Cuando debía ponerse la máscara al amanecer, tampoco emitía un sonido; siquiera se quejaba al ser empujada o regañada. Parecía autosuficiente, pero no levantaba el rostro bajo ninguna circunstancia, aún y cuando la ayudaban. Era impenetrable.

Damara no comprendía de dónde salía semejante actitud en una chiquilla de cinco años. De todos modos, el desarraigo de la vida anterior era un paso natural que le había ocurrido a todas... incluyéndose.

—Κορίτσι.

La encontró donde esperaba: en la ventana cerca de su camastro, mirando el exterior. Afuera, las chicas charlaban y estudiaban bajo el sol. Algunas mayores entrenaban contra las piedras, y las más avanzadas entre sí. Cuando la pequeña volteó a ver su visita con algo de sorpresa, la mujer le señaló la máscara y cerró la puerta. Sólo podía quitársela bajo la orden de una superior o compañeras de confianza. Jamás frente a civiles, Santos o cualquier otro hombre.

Aún sin entenderlo del todo, supo que si no obedecía esa regla básica moriría; y por lo pronto, no tenía ganas de morir.

Cuando se la quitó, Damara hizo lo propio y se acercó con cautela, sentándose a unos metros de ella. Sus ojos pardos se enfocaron en los grises y enormes, llenos de desconfianza. Era una fortuna que se hubiera dejado asear y sacar la suciedad de meses; ahora su rostro denotaba su palidez y las cientos de pecas que estrellaban su piel. Su cabello estaba atado, pero mostraba la fuerza de la esponjosa melena anaranjada. Algo bastante exótico, por lo cual siempre llamaba la atención.

Con ese porte, era imperiosa la necesidad de que comenzara a valerse por sí misma; aunque la comprensión de la niña fuera un enredo.

—Ξέρω ότι δεν με καταλαβαίνεις ακόμα, αλλά σύντομα podrás hablar bien — aunque inútil, por lo menos debía acostumbrarla a los sonidos, para hilar palabras—. Tienes que aprender ελληνικά cuanto antes.

Le extendió entonces un cuaderno, una pluma y un libro.

Memorizarás τα γράμματα; las palabras y los sonidos — continuó con voz suave, dejando todo en la cama — . Luego todo será mejor.

Cerró los ojos, pensando un momento.

No solamente tu idioma debe cambiar, sino todo de ti. Δεν μπορείς να είσαι ποιος είσαι πια. Por eso...

Estiró la mano hacia una de las hojas blancas y dio uno trazos largos. La niña miró con algo de curiosidad, contemplando el papel cuando se lo mostró.

Ya no te llamarás como antes. Aquí, serás Θάις; entrenarás hasta que los dioses decidan que είστε έτοιμοι να el ejército de Αθηνά. Esa es tu meta a partir de hoy.

La pequeña tomó el papel en sus manos, contemplando los dibujos que parecían ser letras. La miró interrogante y la mujer suspiró, señalándole los sonidos.

—Thais. Tá - is.

—Tá... isss — pronunció de manera torpe, y la miró interrogante.

—Damara — La mujer se señaló, y la señaló — . Thais.

—Thais — repitió; pero luego negó, tocándose el pecho— . Niamh.

—No, Thais — insistió — . Así te llamas ahora. Practícalo.

Le indicó que tomara el cuaderno y la pluma, dejándolas en sus manos y se fue. El ruido de las conversaciones afuera la distrajo un momento, pero luego volvió a tomar el papel, mirándolo con atención.

Damara le había dado un nombre. Un nombre de una vida bautizada por Poseidón; un nombre para la servidora de Atenea. Un nombre que hablaba de lo que habían visto en ella, y en lo que ella se convertiría.

Thais atesoraría para siempre ese momento en su corazón.

—0—

— **El poder de las palabras—**

Los primeros años fueron los más difíciles y significativos de su vida. No sólo en la adaptación del entorno, sino en la sociabilidad con sus compañeras: tuvo que soportar muchos meses de maltratos y malos entendidos, producto de que no entendían nada de ella excepto con señas. Llegaron a compararla con un chimpancé y se burlaban de su pelo revoltoso, de su cara llena de "manchas", y su incapacidad de quemar su piel al sol. Inclusive, de su delgadez y sus manos pequeñas. Todo estaba mal en ella.

Pero no todas fueron malas.

Si bien la Capitana fue la primera que tuvo que armarse de paciencia para enseñarle las cosas básicas, fueron sus propias compañeras de habitación quiénes luego le enseñaron a escribir, leer y entender en simultáneo. Tenían la misma edad pero todas eran de Grecia, por lo que se divertían convirtiéndose en pequeñas maestras que veían evolucionar a su alumna, desesperada en hacerse entender. De este modo, aprendió cosas del cotidiano como pedir comida y cambiarse; detener algo o aceptarlo, agradecer o negar. Lo básico para sobrevivir. Seguían las burlas, pero poco a poco las fue distinguiendo, comprendiendo y contestando. Una sed que la llevó a saber leer, e inclusive estudiar, sin descanso.

Thais tenía, para su propia suerte, una memoria prodigiosa. Eso le ayudó a hilar frases escritas y orales al cabo del primer año. Pero aún le faltaba mucho. Con señas y todo, comprendió que cuando empezaran los entrenamientos de campo y la comprensión teórica más importante, si no sabía el idioma en profundidad jamás llegaría a ningún lado.

—Debes aprender a escribir rápido — le dijo una de las niñas a su lado, mientras repasaban matemáticas bajo un árbol —; cuando se cumplan los dos ciclos de estar aquí comenzaremos a entrenar, y la Capitana querrá que estudiemos cosas más difíciles.

—Si, de esas cosas que tienen que aprender los guerreros — acotó una rubia de cabello muy largo, levantando la cabeza —. Dicen que los chicos las estudian también.

—Los chicos son tontos — respondió la primera, y la otra le hizo un gesto burlón; cosa que notaban por las respiraciones y entonaciones de voz —. Nosotras lo aprenderemos mejor.

—άγιος γαϊδάς — dijo Thais, algo insegura con la pronunciación — . Dijo una maestra al llegué.

— "Cuando" llegué — le corrigió su compañera — . Sí, eso es lo que dicen, que son burros — las presentes emitieron risitas breves, sin sacar la vista de sus libros — . Pero no importa ahora. Nos harán estudiar más y nos cansaremos más.

—Nos llenaremos de πληγές. — dijo la tercera de cabellera negra y corta, a su lado.

—πλη-γές. De lastimado.

—Sí. Llegó el momento de pelear como guerreras, Thais — finalmente cerró la que había hablado al principio. Ya no se detenían ni hablaban despacio, con consideración. Con el tiempo, descubrieron que la oralidad y el oído acostumbrado eran la única salvación de la chica; por eso conversaban con normalidad, aclarando vocabulario nuevo — . Aprenderemos cómo son los Santos y tendremos que conocer el κοσμο. Si no lo sabemos, no podremos nunca entrenar.

—... κοσμο — Frunció el ceño y todas sus pecas se arrugaron bajo la máscara; un reflejo natural, porque ya no sentía el peso del metal en su rostro. Miró sus manos y las cerró como por instinto —Cos... mo.

Esa palabra le provocaba un cosquilleo. Una palabra buena.

—La que lo despierte primero será quien tenga una δάσκαλος y quien pelee por la πανοπλία... y podrá conocer a la diosa, ¡es muy emocionante! — comentó la de cabello corto. La pelirroja torció la boca, asociando los sonidos en silencio para sacar los resultados.

—Hmn. Armadura. Maestro.

—Así es Thais... ¡apréndelo bien! — la chica enlazó sus mechones púrpuras con un dedo, buscando una paciencia que sus amigas no comprendían que tenía con la más pequeña; y con la otra mano le dió el libro — copia esas palabras y repite la lección que nos dieron hoy.

—¿Para qué pierdes el tiempo, Anabelle?

Todas voltearon hacia un lado. Desde las sombras de los arbustos, un grupo de muchachas mayores en edad y empapadas en sudor y polvo se acercaron.

—Déjanos en paz.

—Oh, lo siento... ¿te conmueve la extranjera? — dijo en un tono burlón, atándose el cabello en un rodete — ¿No la ves?, no sabe ni hablar, apenas escribe y tiene manos de sirvienta... no es una guerrera. Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿para qué pierdes el tiempo?

Thais se puso de pie, aportando más a la tensión del aire.

—¡Vaya! ¡La princesa ahora puede hablar! ¿Recordaste que tienes agallas?

La pelirroja tiró su libro contra el suelo con enfado. Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido era el lenguaje corporal. Ahora que comprendía bastante mejor las palabras, ya no podía dejarse subsumir más. Anabelle se levantó y se puso entre ellas.

—¿Qué harás, enana manchada? ¿Golpearme? — las de atrás se rieron; y las compañeras de la pelirroja se pusieron de pie —... tienes una banda, qué genial. Mayor motivo para molerte a golpes, chimpancé.

—Cierra la boca Althea, déjanos en paz.— la rubia se puso de pie, apoyando a Anabelle.

—No te metas, Samara. Esto no es ningún patio de juegos— espetó, mirando a la otra amenazante — . Es un campo de entrenamiento, y sólo la más fuerte sobrevive. — estiró su mano y una pequeña aura de color cobrizo brilló, cerrándola con sus puños y asombrando a todas.

—Tú... ya sabes...— la pelinegra se unió al grupo, apoyando la protección a la más joven. Althea sonrió con sorna.

—¿Has visto que fuerte me puse, Linile? Cuando lo controlas, eres invencible — cortó, señalando a Thais — ¡Este poder puede romperlo todo, así que me cansé de las piedras... ¡lo probaré en un ser vivo!

—¡ALTHEA!

Thais separó a las tres chicas que la cubrían con un empujón poco común, considerando lo delgada que era.

—¡AHHH!

Corrió hacia la pelirroja, cerrando el puño con furia. Sus nudillos emanaron el aura roja, esta vez con el objetivo de herir. Pese a los gritos de sus compañeras, ella no se movió. Por el contrario, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Cosmo... si es una energía del cuerpo, también lo es del mío" pensó para sí "¿Podría verla?"

Detrás de sus párpados, algo ocurrió. Pudo ver el trazo del aura, como colapsaría contra ella y estallaría su energía. Si tan sólo...

No contraatacó porque su físico era inútil frente al otro, así que hizo algo que sí pudo controlar. Su cuerpo se giró hacia el lado opuesto de la estela y su trayectoria para esquivarlo. El impulso sería tal que la atacante seguiría de largo, cuyo resultado inevitable era...

 _¡BUM!_

El árbol que daba sombra al pequeño grupo colapsó por la energía del golpe, estallando en miles de astillas. Para corolar la acción, la copa gigantesca cayó a un lado, haciendo un ruido tal que llamó la atención de demasiada gente.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ?!

—¡Es la Capitana! ¡Salgamos de aquí! — dijo una de las que acompañaban a la mayor, corriendo junto con el grupo. Althea quedó enmudecida y furiosa, con sus manos y brazos clavados con espinas de madera.

—El fuerte no es más poderoso... con inteligencia se gana. Burro ignorante.

La pelirroja sonrió con sorna. Era la primera vez que Thais se esmeraba en completar una frase griega en voz alta, con una pronunciación particular pero correcta. O al menos parecía correcta, porque Althea quiso contestarle, pero huyó antes de Damara y un grupo de asistentes llegara.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? ¿Qué hacían esas aprendices avanzadas aquí, Anabelle?

—No lo sé, Capitana; estábamos estudiando y de repente aparecieron a molestar. Tal parece que no les gusta Thais.

—A mi tampoco... me gustan — dijo la aludida. Damara la miró sorprendida porque, aunque debía regañarlas, se detuvo al escucharla hablar — . Tienen... que aprender lección.

—No eres tú la que decide eso, niña. Ninguna. Las lecciones se aprenden con acciones — miró el árbol muerto y quebrado — . Tal parece que alguien se llevó una enseñanza hoy.

Las miró a todas.

Me encargaré de esas chicas, no pueden andar merodeando en las secciones de las aprendices de primer nivel. Pero la justicia es una balanza, así que por no dar aviso a las mayores, estudiarán el doble para mañana — miró a Thais — ; y tú empezarás a copiar libros, ya que puedes entender bastante bien, por lo que veo.

Evitó la sonrisa.

Claro, después de limpiar todo este desastre.

—¡Sí Capitana!

Cuando se hubo marchado, la muchacha de cabellos violáceos le dio una palmada en la espalda. Thais volteó a verlas y las contempló por primera vez con real atención.

—Thais...

—¿Sí?— Anabelle se acomodó el cabello y se rió despacio.

— 'μουλάρι' ignorante. Mula. Burro es para varón —detrás de la máscara, la pelirroja se puso morada y se acomodó nerviosamente.

—Oh. Está bien.

—Fue un buen intento, de todos modos. — acotó Samara, encogiéndose de hombros. Linile suspiró y comenzó a levantar los libros del suelo.

—Dejen de enseñarle mal. Los insultos no son útiles.

—Bueno, se empieza por algo—Samara volteó a verla—. Y por el carácter que tiene, se le va a dar bastante bien.

Anabelle, Samara y Linile. Sus primeras amigas.

Fue la primera vez que el Santuario se sintió como un hogar.

—00—


	3. La prueba

**III. La prueba**

— **Elegida—**

El Cosmo, la energía en bruto del potencial humano, permanecía sellada en las almas mortales. Con el entrenamiento adecuado esa latencia despertaba y se podían romper todos los límites físicos; abrirse entre las mismas estrellas y destrozar los átomos, la medida más profunda de la materia misma.

Un poder tan peligroso no podía quedar en manos de cualquiera. Por eso, lugares como el Santuario — y otros sitios en el mundo — que trabajaban esa energía eran clausurados al resto de la Humanidad: todo aquel que despertara su Cosmo tenía una enorme responsabilidad, más allá de las personas comunes. Sin embargo, y por la naturaleza misma de la mortalidad, siempre existía una mínima posibilidad de que aquella persona despertada decidiera usarlo para beneficio propio. De eso resultaban las deserciones: cobardía, locura... o ambición. Para todos los casos, la única solución era la muerte.

—La prueba tendrá en consideración todo lo que han aprendido estos tres años — Damara caminaba con los brazos en la espalda mirando a todas las pequeñas, firmes, la observaban con atención. Apenas despuntaba el sol, reflejándose en las máscaras plateadas. — . Evaluaré lo que saben, lo que hacen y lo que sienten.

El momento definitorio para comprobar si la Providencia había marcado a los elegidos era en la evaluación final para despertar esa energía. Los candidatos debían demostrar su fuerza de voluntad entrenada frente a sus instructores. A partir de allí, las cosas se ponían más difíciles.

Thais estaba en medio de la formación horizontal junto a las que se habían convertido en sus amigas y protectoras. Si bien Althea y las otras ya no iban a incordiar más al grupo directamente, el disgusto entre camadas creció año tras año, por una importante razón.

Quienes superen este día pasarán a ser aprendices de segundo nivel, designadas con una maestra o maestro y derivadas a nuevos lugares de entrenamiento. Por supuesto se les está permitido volver, ya que seguiré siendo Capitana de las que logren ser candidatas pero no cualifiquen para la Cloth que les corresponda. Nadie aquí está desperdiciado. Si no sirven con armadura lo harán en el campo del Santuario. Y les garantizo que esa es una vida mucho mejor.

Se calló un momento ante la tensión del ambiente. No iba a admitirlo, pero le divertía verlas nerviosas. Continuó su caminata, acomodándose la trenza de su largo cabello.

Luego de sus entrenamientos e independientemente de la edad en la que hayan empezado, todas las elegidas se enfrentarán en la Arena del Coliseo para ganar su puesto en las 88 constelaciones que sirven a la nuestra Diosa. Este combate es testimoniado por todos y en ocasiones por la Élite; siempre bajo la supervisión del Patriarca, quien decide al vencedor.

Los murmullos surgieron de pronto. La Élite eran los guerreros más excelsos en el Ejército de Atenea, correspondientes a la rueda zodiacal. Su conocimiento sobre el cosmo y era superior al que muchas conocerían nunca; por ello, aquellas Cloth eran únicas, hechas con fragmentos de estrellas y oricalco, un metal extinto trabajado por los muvianos, seres igual de míticos.

—Capitana Damara, ¿entonces es posible que nos vean combatir los señores de la Orden de Oro?— preguntó Linile, con la mano en alto — Dicen que aún no han sido elegidos.

—El proceso de los aprendices para la Élite son diferentes a todas las otras constelaciones; ni siquiera los Capitanes sabemos con certeza si las 12 Casas ya tienen a sus guardianes. Nos lo comunican desde Star Hill cuando es necesario. Pero si eso llegase a suceder, estaríamos en un problema — las miró a todas — . Recuerden que cuando los 88 existen en la misma era que la encarnación de nuestra diosa, es momento de que el ciclo se cumpla, como cada 200 años. Por los cálculos que llevamos aún no corresponde, así que no, Linile... no creo que veas a los Dorados en toda su gloria; y espero que jamás lo presencies, porque eso indicará que tu muerte está cercana.

Los Santos Dorados eran algo legendario para la gran mayoría de la Humanidad. Los pocos que los llegaban a conocer caían bajo un enfrentamiento cataclísmico, en el que aquellos prodigios debían pagar el precio más caro: ser los responsables del curso de la Guerra Santa, la confrontación entre el Señor del Inframundo Hades y Atenea, en la disputa por la vida en el universo.

Cuando Thais aprendió esas lecciones a lo largo de los años supo que sentían aquellos muchachos, atrayendo a una Muerte inexorable sin poder evitarlo. Era una sensación horrible en el estómago, que tuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que se acostumbró al suelo heleno.

Dicho esto, señoritas, no habrá más lección. Quienes no despierten su cosmoenergía volverán a Rodorio o las ciudades linderas como civiles bajo el Juramento del Santuario, que les impide tomar ventajas de sus conocimientos para provecho personal. El castigo de infringir esta regla es equivalente a la deserción. Quienes controlan su energía sólo tendrán dos caminos en su vida: soldados o Santos Femeninos.

—... o sea, perdemos de todos los modos. — susurró Anabelle, lo suficientemente audible para Thais a su lado. Pero levantó la cabeza antes de que la Capitana lo notara.

—Acompáñenme.

Se alejó del grupo y las niñas la siguieron en fila. Ninguna conversaba, ni siquiera las más cercanas. Toda la atención estaba puesta en aquella prueba definitoria.

Damara las condujo hacia un sitio alejado de la Ciudad de las Constelaciones. Al llegar, se encontraron con una ladera que delimitaba la base de una montaña pequeña. De más cerca, podían distinguirse marcas y rajaduras a lo largo de diversos espacios de la roca. La Capitana las llevó finalmente hasta una zona que estaba totalmente limpia.

Si conocen los principios del Cosmo, y han sabido entenderlo en profundidad tanto en la mente como en el espíritu, eso les permitirá destruir la base de esta montaña como si fuera un papel mojado.

Las caras de todas hubieran hecho reir a Damara de no ser porque estaban cubiertas.

No se queden ahí, deben pasar una por una para hacerlo... ¡vamos! En el orden en que están. No tenemos todo el día.

La mujer aplaudió un par de veces y todas se pusieron en fila. Aún y entre ese ordenamiento, las niñas se miraron temerosas. Realmente esa tipa estaba pidiendo que con sus puños rompieran una roca milenaria.

—¿Está loca? Sólo quiere ponernos en ridículo y vernos heridas. — dijo una cerca de la pelirroja. Parecía conversar con Samara, quien se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, sentándose en el suelo a esperar su turno.

"Sin embargo, si en las otras partes había marcas no es imposible."

Tras su pensamiento la pequeña descubrió que, efectivamente, era realizable pero no inmediato. Cada chica podía tardar horas, hasta que la Capitana decidía que necesitaba un poco más o simplemente la hacía rendirse y retirarse. Las que lo lograban apenas recobraban el aliento; otras se iban llorando, derrotadas. Todas terminaban con los nudillos sangrantes o las manos quebradas.

—Thais.

Se puso se pie. Aún debatiéndose entre la alegría de haber visto a Anabelle superar la prueba con sus nudillos sangrantes, y a Linile con su muñeca quebrada, estaba preocupada por Samara, quien debería regresar a Rodorio. Esa derrota la insegurizó, porque había pensado que todas lo habían aprendido correctamente.

El Destino seguía indicando el camino de cada quien.

Miró a lo lejos a sus amigas triunfantes, y estas le dieron ánimos dolorosos; inclusive del otro lado, junto a las futuras civiles, Samara le envío todo su apoyo. Todos los ojos entonces se posaron en la pelirroja, quien dio pasos cortos hacia el punto de la roca donde había restos de sangre y algunas quebraduras.

Damara se cruzó de brazos y asintió, dándole la señal. Thais se puso en posición de ataque y su mente comenzó a trabajar. En un combate real, la invocación del cosmo debía ser instantánea. Aquel momento era vital porque le definía al guerrero cómo invocar su propio poder.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos tras la máscara y dejó fluir a su voz interna.

"Respira... respira..."

La energía de cada ser humano era única a irrepetible; formada por lazos, circunstancias y momentos personales. Con el entrenamiento correcto esa energía condensada era capaz de tomar forma visible, exhudándose del cuerpo. Una especie de aura que tomaba la tonalidad cromática de las emociones estructurales de su portador, construidas por miles de complejidades. El resultado era la explosión de un pequeño universo que no tenía igual. En el plano físico se transformaba en una energía capaz de sanar o destruir.

Las piernas se separaron y las manos se cerraron tensas. Los sonidos se disiparon y pronto escuchó sólo su corazón y a la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

"Enfocar la sensación más intensa de tu vida. Esa será tu guía" Damara aparecía en sus recuerdos, entre un latido y otro ". El cosmo sólo surge cuando tu voluntad está determinada por esa única emoción, que con el tiempo se torna inconciente. Ahora debes hacerla real... sentirla otra vez. Sólo una vez más y te servirá por siempre."

Comprendió luego por qué aquel día, hacía mucho tiempo, Althea había desprendido su aura rojiza. La pasión - y la violencia - estaban en la naturaleza de aquella muchacha. Ella no era así; pero tampoco sentía que tenía nada relevante para evocar a ese nivel. Eso la asustó un poco.

"Dime, ¿qué fue lo más intenso?"

Las pesadillas. Pero, ¿de qué? ¿De lo que supo luego habían sido las fuerzas del Inframundo en su búsqueda? No. En ese entonces fue muy pequeña para entenderlo, y su abuela la había sacado lo suficientemente rápido de allí. Fue un trauma para los adultos que lo padecieron. Los Espectros le habían quitado a su familia pero no lograron meterse con ella. ¿Qué la involucró de verdad?

Se detuvo.

El mar.

Tuvo un sobresalto en su cuerpo, porque el recuerdo fue tan real que la presión sobre los tendones y los huesos se replicó, al igual que el frío inexistente que le erizó la piel. Quiso hablar, pero apenas podía moverse o respirar. Estaba de nuevo bajo el océano helado, siendo succionada. Frunció el seño con violencia.

"Vamos, ¡muévete!"

Pronto se dio cuenta que aquella no era la fuerza que debía invocar; ni el miedo a morir o la presión en su cabeza, siquiera la fuerza del reclamo de Poseidón. No era nada de eso: se trataba de concentrarse en la voluntad que poseyó al borde de la muerte; esa irreverencia a no rendirse en la debilidad.

"¡QUIERO VIVIR!"

Tras los párpados, sintió una luminiscencia alrededor. No era fría como la profundidad de la tumba ultramarina sino fresca, como los oleajes matutinos de las orillas, origen de la vida misma. Una tonalidad prístina y cambiante bajo el sol entre el celeste y el turquesa, que le transmitía caricias en las mejillas y mecía su pelo... ¿cantaba una canción lejana? En un idioma que era suyo, pero ya no recordaba. La voz de una joven hermosa que tampoco recordaba. O sí. Era aquella mujer pero ahora era otra, igual pero diferente; una madre que la cobijaba en su seno.

—¡ARDE, COSMO!

La misma que la salvó en aquella tempestad.

¡AHHHHHH!

Su puño se llenó de un calor inexplicable y todo su cuerpo funcionó más rápido y ligero de lo que lo recordaba. Delante de ella se marcaron líneas en la pared, del mismo color que su cosmo. Era un un trazado que tenía centros de luz más intensos, como puntos en los cuáles pegar. Sus pies fueron como plumas que volaron en el aire; una carrera, un impulso y...

 _CRACK CRACK CRACK_

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Cuando abrió los ojos contuvo la respiración, y al exhalar el aire su cuerpo dolió, jalado por un tirón intenso. Sus músculos hormigueaban y su puño derecho era una llamarada viva que sentía le quemaba por dentro; mas por fuera no había sido dañado. Dio un paso hacia atrás y notó que el sol estaba poniéndose; pero la dimensión la tomó cuando miró alrededor: un público en el más absoluto de los silencios, atento y anonadado.

—... ¿qué?...

Giró hacia Damara quien, divertida, le señaló la montaña. Cuando Thais la contempló, había una rajadura de casi seis metros de largo y un metro de ancho, poniendo seriamente en cuestión la estabilidad de la roca. Antes de que la propia pelirroja mostrase más el shock, la Capitana llamó su atención.

—Has pasado la prueba, Thais. Ve con tus compañeras.

Sin más preámbulos, le señaló el lugar de las que habían pasado, que al llegar le palmearon la espalda y le festejaban aquel gran logro que la mayor no había querido destacar. Frente de ellas estaba el también sorprendido grupo que abandonaría ese lugar al día siguiente. Samara buscó las caras cubiertas de Linile y Anabelle al lado de Thais; y a esta le sonrió abiertamente, subiendo un pulgar.

—¡Silencio, señoritas! Ya es tarde y tenemos que terminar con esto.

De cuarenta, solamente diez lo habían logrado. A las treinta la Capitana les habló primero, luego de unos momentos de una simulada reposición; era claro que Damara había quedado muy impresionada con la última aprendiz. Pero se concentró en quienes ya no pertenecerían más a la Orden.

—A partir de mañana, serán mujeres libres que recuperarán su identidad. Pueden mantener los vínculos que han generado aquí si lo desean; pero jamás podrán volver a pisar la zona del Santuario ni sus aledaños, como esta Ciudad. Si quieren ver a sus amigas, deberán ir hasta el pueblo — miró a las aprobadas — . Si alguna de ellas aparece aquí, el castigo será la muerte para la interina y el destierro de Grecia para la civil. ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Sí Capitana!— dijeron todas por reflejo. Damara asintió e indicó a las primeras que regresaran a las cabañas a prepararse para la partida. El resto quedó a los pies de la Montaña Quebrada —como le dirían a partir de ese día, escuchando la última instrucción de aquella, su primer mentora.

—Estoy satisfecha. Las que han pasado tienen un gran potencial. Por la mañana comenzarán las asignaciones y conocerán a sus nuevos instructores, Santos o Santos Femeninos que ya tienen sus propias armaduras. Es probable que se mezclen con aprendices mayores o de niveles más avanzados, porque todos seguirán un objetivo: una Cloth a la cual aspirar. Cuando la conozcan, aprendan todo lo que puedan sobre ella: su status en la Orden, sus fortalezas y debilidades, su historia y sus portadores anteriores... creanme, es más fácil de ese modo.

Las miró con un gesto de candidez que duró unos segundos.

Todas serán grandes servidoras a la causa de Atenea, de algún modo y otro. Frente al campo de batalla, auxiliando o acompañando. Pueden estar orgullosas de ustedes mismas; al menos hasta que conozcan a sus nuevos sus compañeros y futuros rivales.

Thais escuchaba, pero sus manos aún ardían entre sus dedos. El cosquilleo la llevó a cerrar los puños y a tomar una nueva conciencia de sí misma. En la bóveda celeste, una constelación se marcó.

Su Futuro, en ese instante, fue trazado.

—000 FIN VOLUMEN I 000—


	4. Aprendiz de una estrella

**IV. Aprendiz de una estrella**

— **Nuevos caminos—**

La despedida de Samara fue difícil. Luego de aquella prueba definitoria, las cuatro amigas permanecieron toda la noche en vela, llorando en silencio en la habitación que habían compartido durante casi cuatro años en la Ciudad de las Constelaciones. Si bien había sido un gran día para muchas, el ambiente se percibía doloso.

—Saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten de Rodorio, estaré ahí para ustedes.

—Pero, ¿qué harás? Es decir, estoy feliz porque eres libre... aunque...

—Tendré que buscar un lugar para trabajar en la ciudad, seguramente necesitarán gente ahora que están llegando tantas personas — dijo, con una sonrisa de ojos hinchados —. No se preocupen por mí. ¡Estaré rezando por ustedes!

—Hey, mírale el lado bueno — habló Anabelle, ya resignada a separarse de su amiga — . Al menos tendrás el rostro al sol y podrás hacer lo que quieras; no extrañarás nada de aquí.

Thais contemplaba la escena en silencio, pensativa. Era una vida dura la que se mantenía en el Santuario: había reglas, órdenes y exigencias. Los civiles veían eso con espanto, pero ¿cuán más temible era la libertad plena?

—Daré lo mejor de mí; espero que hagan lo propio y me visiten siendo ya Santos Femeninos.

La realidad era que no volverían a ver a la chica nunca más, porque las labores en el Recinto eran infinitas.

—Te visitaremos aunque sea una vez, para que veas cómo hemos crecido y lo feliz que somos al verte con una vida normal. — dijo la pelirroja de repente. Las pecas de su ceño estaban fruncidas, lo que acompañaba de manera adorable el acentuado griego.

—Nos recordarás la parte del mundo que no conoceremos — agregó Linile, tocándose el cabello corto con nerviosismo —. Y puedes ayudar a otros a comprender. Serás un nexo especial.

—Eso dicen de todas las que seremos civiles. Hay cosas que no podremos ver como el resto, pero si podemos seguir siendo útiles a la causa, así será. Ustedes deben permanecer juntas y fuertes. El Santuario necesita valentía como la que tienen.

Ambas asintieron y entonces Samara enfocó sus ojos en los grises.

No te rindas, pequitas, ni te dejes intimidar— Thais sonrió ante el apodo— . Espero que no te molesten tanto, pero estas dos te sabrán acompañar— la aludida asintió con firmeza, conteniendo la emoción — . Las extrañaré mucho.

Las cuatro se abrazaron una última vez.

Por favor, no me olviden.

—0—

—Así que diez.

—Diez de cuarenta.

—Interesante.

En algún lugar entre las montañas del Santuario, dos muchachos contemplaban el paisaje colinas abajo hacia la ciudad de Rodorio, diminuta entre los bosques y los caminos que separaban la zona militar. Ver tanta actividad les provocaba cierto regocijo que, de cuando en vez, se detenían a mirar.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, revoloteando los cabellos y las capas de ambos. Pese a las correntadas, el aire de montaña aliviaba un poco la fuerza del sol del mediodía sobre las doradas placas que vestían. Sentados uno al lado del otro sobre unos pilares caídos, y rodeados por una especie de jardín de rosales rojos, parecían tomar un descanso después de jornadas difíciles.

—Es un promedio normal; lo que me sorprende es la cantidad de constelaciones— dijo uno de ellos, soltándose el cabello borravino para volverlo a atar con una cinta blanca — . Hay seis nuevas en el último mes, según la lectura del señor Patriarca; a esas seis en simultáneo irán estas diez niñas, que se incorporarán al grupo anterior de veinte.

—O sea, hay muchas candidatas para las mismas Cloth. — contestó su interlocutor, y el otro asintió. La mitad de su rostro estaba escondido alrededor de un poncho claro, como una extensión de la propia capa. Sus dedos, vestidos por el metal, sostenían su casco en la falda, tocando los bordes afilados como sus pupilas —. Eso sí que es nuevo en esta época.

—También significa que despertaron muchas armaduras en las lecturas de Star Hill; una oleada previa a una urgencia que no aventura nada bueno.

—Mientras más, mejor. Somos muy pocos— se encogió de hombros y repasó su cabello corto de adelante hacia atrás— . El Anciano de Jamir tendrá mucho trabajo con las Cloth de las mujeres.

—Ya lo creo — El pelirrojo sonrió, acomodándose el cabello en un intento de despejar su rostro sin éxito —. Al menos habrá muchos combates en el Coliseo. Eso será entretenido y nos despejará la cabeza de las paranoias de las misiones.

—Miren quién habla de paranoias...

Acercó divertido una mano a la cara de su interlocutor y el otro la alejó de un sopetón con el guante.

—¿No tenías que ir a vigilar la práctica de Zaphiri en la Octava Casa? — colocó su propio casco a un lado del pilar, mirándolo desafiante con una leve sonrisa —. Según recuerdo está bajo tu cargo... a menos que quieras ir hasta Géminis.

El rubio gruñó ofuscado al horizonte. Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, se acomodó el poncho y se puso de pie con su gran porte.

—El gitanillo es problema tuyo, Lugonis. Tú lo trajiste y aún debes procurar que no haga explotar todo... o algo así.

—Lo mantendré lejos de tí, si te preocupa que te contagie de algo. — le contestó divertido, viéndolo irse escaleras abajo.

—Eres experto en mantener alejado a todo el mundo, Piscis.

Lugonis se quedó paralizado; luego desconcertado y finalmente furioso.

—Vete al demonio, Ilias de Leo.

Este sonrió con soberbia y levantó la mano de espaldas, saludándolo en son de paz.

—¡Tú empezaste, amigo mío! De todos modos tienes razón, iré a ver en qué anda ese chico.

—¡Bah! Déjame en paz.

Piscis hizo una mueca, resignado. Se puso de pie y se alejó escaleras arriba, perdiéndose en el jardín que pareció cerrar el camino detrás suyo.

—0—

Había muchos bostezos detrás de las máscaras. Aún así, las nuevas candidatas se habían levantado diligentes a la hora de siempre, armaron su equipaje y dejaron la Ciudad de las Constelaciones hasta el nuevo hogar. No quedaba tan alejado, pero todo comenzaba a estar colina arriba. Allí, Damara habló por última vez al grupo sin ninguna clase de sentimentalismos.

—Acompañaré a las civiles a Rodorio y procuraré que empiecen sus nuevas vidas lo más pronto posible. Pero hasta aquí llega mi dominio; quedaré en la Ciudad para recibir a nuevas candidatas y ya saben, siempre que me busquen aquí estaré. Aunque espero que sólo me vuelvan a ver con una caja en la espalda.

—¡Sí Capitana! — dijeron todas las unísono, saludándola. Ella asintió e hizo una venia; al mismo tiempo, descendió otra capitana de cabellos cortos castaños.

—Candidatas, estoy aquí para designarlas a sus nuevos sitios. — dijo sin preámbulos. Entre sus manos tenía un papel arrugado.

Star Hill ha anunciado la aparición de seis constelaciones nuevas. Se unirán a otras candidatas mayores que antes no estuvieron designadas, pero están destinadas como todas ustedes.

Todas miraron interrogante a la mayor, que no parecía tener muchos estribos. Bufó con los brazos en jarro.

Detesto esas caras de mula, así que lo diré una sola vez. Star Hill es sitio sagrado en donde el Patriarca lee las estrellas, predice los movimientos de las constelaciones y organiza las cartas astrales de todos los que llegan en el Santuario. En la medida que avanzan sus hilos en el Destino se van dibujando y apuntando a diferentes direcciones. Nuestro Comandante en Jefe sabe cómo leerlas, hace los informes para las designaciones y nosotros organizamos a las personas en cuestión.

Se quedó callada.

Como pueden deducir y espero que sí lo hagan, cada designación es irrevocable. La que ponga en duda la sabiduría de nuestro Señor puede ir caminando al calabozo, porque allí pasará la noche por desobediencia— las miró con advertencia y todas se tensaron— ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No, Capitana — contestaron al unísono. Esta asintió y volvió al papel.

—Bien. En orden de llegada... — miró el listado — Lurna y Elena para Coma Berenice, Linile y Nori para Vulpecula, Agis y Amanda para Eridano, Anabelle y Mirena para Casiopea, Ines para Pyxis y Thais para Sextante— no hubo reacción alguna y la mujer volvió a suspirar— . Antes de que empiecen a lloriquear como borregas, las zonas de entrenamiento son unas linderas a otras.

Algunas suspiraron con un notorio alivio.

—Podremos vernos todos los días, Thais — susurró de pronto Anabelle, también mirando a Linile — . Estaremos cerca. Me alegra no tener que competir con ustedes.

—También estoy aliviada — respondió la de cabello corto —. Pero nos mezclarán con la camada anterior, así que deberemos estar atentas.

—Como sea, si sucede algo, estaremos cerca — terminó de decir Thais, a lo que las otras asintieron —. Recuerden lo que dijo la señora Damara: conozcan todo sobre sus estrellas, para poder llegar a ellas más fácilmente.

—Tu trata de levantar más los puños y dejar los ojos fuera de los libros — contestó Anabelle, divertida — . También eso es importante.

De repente se callaron ante el aplauso que silenció los murmullos.

—Ines y Thais, como son las únicas nuevas incorporaciones de sus estrellas, vengan conmigo primero.

La pequeña se alejó y sus amigas la saludaron discretamente por la mano, transmitiéndole detrás de la máscara algo que ya podía leer sin expresiones.

"Suerte"

Necesitaría más que eso cuando descubriera a lo lejos la figura esbelta de Althea. En simultáneo, cayeron en cuenta de la situación: se enfrentarían por la Armadura de Sextante.

En los ojos de la otra conocieron al primer enemigo en sus vidas.

—0—


	5. El Guerrero de Sextante

**V. El Guerrero de Sextante**

— **La heredera—**

Las primeras noches, como antaño, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La habitación de aquella cabaña era mucho más estrecha, porque sólo ocupaba camastros para seis candidatas. Decían que de todas las constelaciones recientes, era la más populosa. No había un motivo en particular; simplemente la Providencia mostró una cartera más amplia para la futura portadora de la Cloth.

En el medio de la oscuridad y con respiraciones pausadas, todas dormían en absoluto silencio. No se molestó en conocer a ninguna de sus nuevas compañeras en profundidad, porque sus ojos sólo tenían foco para Althea. ¿Ella también podría descansar sabiendo que Thais estaba allí, compitiendo por un sólo futuro? Las preguntas estallaban en su cabeza anaranjada, y necesitaba con urgencia hablar con sus amigas, colocadas en el campo vecino.

Descubriría pronto el valor de la paciencia.

A la mañana siguiente de la llegada, su maestra apareció apenas despuntó el sol. Fue una escena algo tensa; no sólo por la conciencia de la compañía, sino porque la mujer que llegó con una caja metálica a cuestas en la espalda estaba desarreglada y con vendajes sangrantes en sus brazos.

—Lamento el retraso, muchachas — dijo con una voz jovial, dejando el metal en el suelo. No se veía adulta como Damara u otras capitanas — . La misión fue más difícil de lo que pensé; pero ya cumplí con mis obligaciones así que podemos empezar.

Una de las chicas levantó la mano.

—D-Disculpe... ¿Obligaciones?

—¡Pues sí, aprendiz! — le dijo divertida con los brazos en jarro. Suspiró con algo de queja y se sentó en la punta de la caja, agotada — A ver... creo que la cosa empieza desde aquí — se repasó el cabello, levantándose más la coleta alta de su abundante pelo negro — . Ningún Santo anda suelto. El Patriarca nos envía a misiones todo el tiempo; puede llevar un día como dos o tres meses, depende la distancia y el asunto. Las misiones más delicadas se las designa a los Dorados; las de investigación a los Santos de Plata y las de rastreo a los de Bronce. A menos que no se cuente con el personal, pero ahora nos estamos abasteciendo mejor.

Todas quedaron en silencio y la muchacha suspiró.

¿En verdad no sabían nada de esto? Si los que no quedan con la Cloth ya tienen bastante labor, imagínense nosotros. Nos enfrentamos de lleno al movimiento de los enemigos. Y es por eso que... por la ¡inoperancia! de las Capitanas, no se me informó que todas ustedes estaban aquí un día antes de lo previsto, ya que sabían dónde andaba; pero no es algo que les importe a ustedes, ¿cierto?

Se puso de pie de golpe, poniéndolas tensas. Era una joven desconcertante; de hecho, sus ropas sencillas, apenas con las protecciones de cuero y metal que se solían usar, le daban un aspecto bastante infantil y descontracturado.

Mi nombre es Megara de Perseo — saludó con el cuerpo reclinado hacia adelante en un gesto exagerado — Santo Femenino de Plata y, a partir de hoy, la maestra de todas ustedes — su semblante jocoso cambió de nuevo, bajando el tono de voz — . No necesito repetirlo, pero para las distraídas, sepan que todas pelearán entre sí y sólo una saldrá triunfante. Lo cual no significa que sean lo suficientemente estúpidas como para buscar rivalidades o molestar a su compañera — hizo una pausa larga, y el silencio fue la respuesta — . De hecho, les sugiero que se lleven bien, porque siempre es mejor apreciar el mundo con la lente de otro. Y, de paso, me ahorran castigos que interrumpan el entrenamiento y que ustedes conozcan el calabozo de antemano. ¿Estamos claras?

—Sí, maestra Megara. — dijeron en un mismo tono. A pesar de su apariencia, había captado perfectamente la tensión en el aire y los reojos detrás de las máscaras.

—¿Alguna pregunta?— Althea levantó la mano— . Niña.

—Según el mito de las Cloths, Sextante debe ser instruido por Altar. ¿Por qué es Perseo esta vez?

Megara torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, dando un largo suspiro. Cuando la curiosidad pareció una terrible equivocación, se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación.

—La pregunta es válida. Se nota que en este tiempo has estudiado un poco — la aludida sonrió con soberbia y giró hacia Thais, pero esta no la miró de regreso — . Sólo por eso te premiaré con la respuesta, y de paso todas aprenden de la compañera. Vengan.

El grupo se acercó y se sentó en el césped, mientras que la muchacha nuevamente usaba la caja de la armadura como asiento, acariciando distraídamente la silueta de la gorgona tallada en la superficie plateada.

No es algo que debería comentar... y dado que no se molestan en informarme las cosas, lo diré para que sepan la situación — se rascó la cabeza — . Si bien las reglas son reglas, no pueden llevarse de manera pulcra en el día a día; hay desprolijidades, imprevistos y errores. Las cosas salen pero no de una sentada. Porque la gente es... humana — se encogió de hombros y vio que las chicas reprimieron una risita — . No no... ríanse, es tragicómico. En fin, las cosas no salen como deberían; y una de ellas es precisamente eso, que Altar debería estar aquí.

Se sentó más derecha.

El Patriarca no puede monopolizar su poder. La Guerra Santa puede ocurrir de repente, y eso implica que abandona o muere en su mandato. Para que la Orden no queda acéfala, tiene sucesores que ocupan directamente el cargo. Así ha sido desde que nuestra diosa creó a su ejército, tanto por estrategia como para evitar que poder no quede sin dirección en caso de una catástrofe. Si el soberano sobrevive designa en vida a su heredero, porque el poder siempre debe pasar hacia otro.

Todas estaban atentas sin pestañear. Eso era bueno, pensó Megara. Al menos hasta que una de ellas levantó la mano.

—Pero el Señor Patriarca actual ha estado mucho tiempo en su trono y ya existen sucesores en vida, ¿por qué eso no cambia?

—Bueno, acá vienen los imperfectos de la teoría ¿Vieron que siempre es diferente a cómo se los enseñan? Aprendan eso también — la miró — . Es verdad, nuestro Comandante en Jefe actual ha permanecido en su cargo por 120 años — todas expresaron una gran sorpresa — . Sí sí... antes de que se repregunten, es muviano, la legendaria raza que sirve a Atenea desde la era del mito y quien conserva, revive y repara todas las Cloths de la Orden, sin excepción. Lo que lleva al siguiente problema.

La última Guerra Santa fue atípica a las anteriores. No se bien los detalles, pero la debacle de Atenea fue casi total hasta que se invirtieron los resultados de manera milagrosa. Únicamente sobrevivieron el actual Patriarca y el Santo de Altar, su hermano gemelo. Cómo podrán imaginar, tuvieron que hacer todo solos de cero. La labor era mucha, ya que debían buscar y formar nuevos guerreros, además recomponer las 88 armaduras. El cuadro fue peor porque la gente de Mu en los Himalayas, los únicos herreros celestiales del mundo, habían sido casi extintos por las fuerzas de Hades.

Hizo una pausa, mirándolas a todas.

Así que ambos tuvieron que tomar una determinación. El Patriarca se ocupó de la organización del Santuario, búsqueda y entrenamiento de los primeros candidatos y soldados para que empiecen a formar a nuevas generaciones; a la vez que Altar se volcó a la labor de reparar las Cloths. Se confinó en Jamir, donde está el Cementerio de Armaduras original; se llevó la Armadura de Aries y la de Cáncer y quedó allí. Dicen que aparece a traer las armaduras reparadas, aunque eso no es frecuente. ¿Alguna puede decirme por qué?

—Porque las Cloths sólo se reparan con sangre de Santo y Polvo Estelar, una alquimia creada con asteroides que solamente conoce esa gente. Es difícil revivir una Armadura muerta, ya que responden a un alma fragmentada con las memorias de todos sus antecesores y no despiertan hasta que la cantidad de sangre es suficiente.

—Correcto — Megara miró a Thais — . Veo que me ha tocado una camada estudiosa. Eso me alivia bastante.

Terminando el relato, los muvianos tuvieron que hacerse cargo de toda la Orden. Y, para desgracia de ellos mismos, son longevos. Pueden vivir hasta 300 años humanos y seguir lúcidos. No sé si más. Mientras no tenga un nuevo grupo de jóvenes que lo asistan completamente, Altar no puede dejar de reparar armaduras; ergo, no puede ser el maestro de Sextante; quien es, según también el mito, la tercera estrella que sucede el trono del Patriarca.

Detrás de las máscaras, todas abrieron la boca.

—¿... Sextante?— se animó a decir una de ellas.

—¡Nunca subestimen a la estrella para las que están Destinadas, señoritas! — su tono fue jocoso — . Entre las 88, Sextante pertenece a la categoría de Bronce, la estirpe más baja en poder. Pero de ella surgen las constelaciones más intensas e interesantes. Siempre ha sido así. El primer Santo de Pegaso, quien fue el único mortal en la historia que logró herir al Dios del Inframundo, era un guerrero de Bronce. Del mismo modo, Sextante tiene un papel preponderante si cumple su labor completamente. Tú, muchacha, que parece que sabes de qué hablo, cuéntale a tus compañeras.

Althea se puso de pie orgullosa y casi repitió una lección.

—Sextante es una estrella que proviene del Astrolabio, el instrumento de medición de las estrellas más antiguo del mundo. Su lectura y cálculos astronómicos es la experticia de la constelación, por lo que puede realizar labores analíticas y matemáticas de altísimas complejidad. En lo que concierne a las tareas en la Orden de Athena, es la asistente de Altar en relación a la reconstrucción y lectura de estrellas, que ayudan a su vez al Patriarca a administrar correctamente el Ejército.

—Excelente — la chica se sentó de nuevo — . En resumen, si algo llega a sucederle al Patriarca, y está la desgracia que Altar no puede ocupar el trono, la única sucesora sería alguna de ustedes — sonrió —. Por eso, aunque sea Perseo, fue un honor para mí que el Maestro Altar me convocase directamente para designarme la tarea. Somos compañeros de Plata y daré lo mejor de mí en instruirlas bajo esta importante estrella de enclave estratégico, como la llaman.

Tomó aire y suspiró, descanso un poco de su propio relato.

—Claro está que deberán estudiar por ustedes mismas si lo que les conté les generó nuevas incógnitas. Sinceramente espero que no haya más preguntas —se sonó el cuello moviéndolo un poco — ; ya tendré suficiente por hoy cuando me deba aprender sus nombres. ¿Algún otro comentario?

—... que triste.

Todas miraron a la pelirroja, incluso Althea, con curiosidad.

—¿Triste?

—Vivir tanto con esa responsabilidad, después de todo lo que te pasó.

Megara la contempló uno segundo, y asintió despacio.

—El Patriarca es un hombre fuerte, gentil, paciente y voluntarioso. Atenea lo eligió por ese motivo para la pesada tarea que tiene.

El viento sopló despacio y meció los caballos de las presentes.

Al final, así es la vida aquí.

—0—

— **Dualidad—**

Aquella primera gran lección de Megara quedaría en la memoria de Thais hasta el final de sus días; al igual que la tempestad que la empujó allí y el nombre que Damara le había dado para esa nueva vida. Conciente de Sextante, conocía perfectamente su propósito y la importancia que tenía no sólo para ella, sino para sus compañeros, para la diosa y la humanidad.

Era la primera vez que estaba reconciliada con la idea de estar allí. Había tenido sueños vívidos y fantasías de escapar o morir, sobre todo cuando aún no podía dominar correctamente el lenguaje. Pero aquella mañana junto a la Santo de Perseo, sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto. Su lugar en todo el mundo.

"Si supiera dónde está mi abuela le daría las gracias" pensó una mañana mirándose en un espejo, mientras se hacía una trenza para calmar su arrebatada cabellera ". Pero dudo siquiera que me reconozca."

Ya no le importaba verla ni la extrañaba como a un ser querido. No tenía el impulso que vio muchas veces en sus compañeras de volver a la tierra de origen: Lo suyo era un recuerdo borroso, caras y voces perdidas de esas que poseen todos los huérfanos encandilados en el pasado, buscando recuperarlo. Ella estaba más que nunca segura del presente y su futuro.

Su corazón sabía que el llamado era una certeza. Ahora debía responder.

—Quítate de mi camino, _ξένο._

La tensión con Althea fue solamente en aumento en los meses subsiguientes. Las cosas se pusieron peor al llegar a la pubertad, donde todas ya tenían formas de mujer y sus mentes y cuerpos cambiaban más allá del entrenamiento físico y el conocimiento sobre el cosmo.

—¿Tu camino? tu decidiste pasar por aquí, claramente adrede.

La pelirroja ya no se callaba. La miraba erguida y orgullosa, a pesar de sus otras compañeras les pedían encarecidamente que no se enfrentaran sin necesidad, recordando la advertencia de Megara. Sabían que era una mujer accesible, pero decía las cosas una sola vez.

—Por favor Thais, déjala ser— le pidió una, tomándola del brazo — . Vámonos.

—Escúcha a Olivia — dijo la muchacha con gesto burlón — . Pusiste la misma cara de cuando no entendías nada. ¿Es una palabra nueva para tí? Apréndela, la usarán seguido contigo. A ti que te gusta meter la nariz en los libros en vez de ocuparte de tener los brazos más fuertes y no ser derrotada por una inútil como María.

Thais se puso de pie casi pegada a la otra, zafándose de Olivia y poniéndose en máxima tensión. Las musculaturas de ambas, formadas por el rigor del entrenamiento, se delineaban bajo las pieles tostadas de incontables soles y estaciones.

—Cierra esa bocaza que te encanta tener y respeta a tus compañeras.

—¿Compañeras? Sólo veo estorbos para conseguir mi armadura — le espetó, casi chocando su máscara con la ajena— . Tú eres el mayor de ellos... y el que más disfrutaré sacando del medio frente a todo el Santuario.

La muchacha la empujó con un brazo y continuó camino, seguida por dos compañeras más que le pedían que se calmara antes de que Perseo regresara del descanso. Thais se tambaleó y no cayó al suelo porque su compañera la sostuvo de reflejo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré el día que reciba su merecido. — respondió cortante, acomodándose el cabello. Por los nervios lo soltó y lo volvió a atar en una coleta que ya no soportaba el volumen ni el largo que tenían los apretados rizos.

—Sabes que pensar como venganza sólo terminará contigo en el pozo — Olivia suspiró — . Sextante es un signo contemplativo y calculador, inteligente. No erres el camino como lo está haciendo Althea.

Thais la miró de repente y le tomó el hombro.

—Tienes razón, es lo que está buscando. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Estiremos un poco en la arena de combate.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron la luna brillaba en el cielo, saliendo celosa aunque el cielo estuviera clareado y el sol diera sus últimos estertores. A lo lejos, Althea practicaba con rocas y las otras ensayaban golpes, movimientos y saltos. Olivia ató su cabello rubio en un rodete y esperó a que Thais se acomodara las rodilleras.

—La maestra te dijo que debes usar más las piernas. Es como si las tuvieras pegadas al suelo — dio unos saltitos en guardia, con los puños altos — ; y que yo debo usar menos las piernas. Compensemos un poco antes de que aparezca.

Megara de Perseo tenía un método especial de entrenamiento para sus alumnas. Al principio, apenas elegidas, observaba de cerca los movimientos de cada una y los corregía en la marcha. Cuando comenzaron a usar la energía sin emanar el cosmo contra objetos, las hacía volver a repetir una y otra vez la misma postura. A veces, enseñaba las lecciones teóricas dejándolas sostenerse sólo con unos dedos; la punta de los pies; los brazo en vertical... hasta que el cuerpo se acalambraba y lloraban de dolor bajo la lluvia, el calor árido o las heladas del invierno. Si se lastimaban, les hacía pegar más duro contra la herida para que se hicieran callos. Inclusive, muchas disminuían las horas del sueño para volver a despertarse temprano y empezar de cero.

"No bajen la cabeza al agotarse o estarán conociendo a su derrota" decía la Santo Femenino cada vez que veía a una de las seis flaquear. Megara parecía no respirar, atenta desde que llegaba hasta que se iba y las dejaba dormir. Había resultado más exigente de lo que jamás creyeron. Eso levantó odios y amores, pero sobretodo una profunda admiración.

Cuando todas llegaron a la condición física y espiritual perfecta, casi dos años después, comenzaron los combates directos contra Perseo. Más bien los intentos, porque no podían tocarla. Pero las llevó a afilar su rivalidad, estudiar puntos débiles, sacar fortalezas. Tiempo después las enfrentó entre sí, para que se enseñaran lo que la otra debía aprender.

Años en los que apenas Thais había podido ver a sus amigas confinadas en otros sitios, igual de ocupadas que ella. Apreciaba a sus compañeras, pero las miraba con ojos de rivales. No, no era lo mismo. Y no fue lo único que se confirmó en el tiempo.

La enemistad entre Althea y la pelirroja aumentó con la edad, pero al mismo tiempo se desdibujó por falta de atención en su entorno. No se admitían trabajar juntas, mas la exigencia personal era tal que la tensión no era lo suficientemente grave para irrumpir al grupo o formar lados. El problema era de ellas dos, y Megara no quería perder tiempo ni dar explicaciones a sus superiores sobre problemas adolescentes. Así que, mientras no se hirieran de verdad, las dejó ser.

Por esa exigencia y fluidez Thais mejoró sus patadas, Olivia sus puños y todas se convirtieron, paulatinamente, en guerreras excelsas, rápidas y astutas. Sus entrenamientos eran cada vez más focalizados, sus estudios más complejos y sus horarios más extraños.

Porque, para colmo, Megara tenía una manera particular de entrenarlas: de noche.

Sólo podían combatir en la arena apenas se ponía el sol. Los ensayos físicos diurnos habían quedado en el pasado de las novatas. Ahora las guerreras y sus cosmo podían funcionar perfectamente de noche; cosa que aliviaba bastante en verano, pero les daba tiempo para el estudio y otros quehaceres. Allí donde parecía calmarse, Megara les daba cada vez más horas de labores múltiples.

Bajo la luna, era sin duda algo hilarante. Pero para _ella_ era mucho mejor.

—Ahí está de nuevo.

—¿Quién?

—La chica que se sienta en la grada a mirar.

—¿Otra vez, dónde?

María señaló discretamente hacia el fondo de la oscuridad, donde apenas se podían distinguir la silueta. Efectivamente, la figura estaba allí como hacía meses. Llegaba, observaba y se iba, sin molestar. Como no mostraba ninguna presencia maligna, algunas pensaban que era una compañera de la maestra, especulando la observación; otras, que era una viajera, una comerciante o una habitante de Rodorio con algún permiso para mirar.

Cada noche que llegaban a entrenar, ella estaba allí. Hasta a Althea le había dado curiosidad; pero ninguna se animaba a acercarse ni disminuir la distancia.

—Ya es molesto. Megara no dice nada — se quejó otra de ellas — . Deberíamos decirle que se vaya.

—¿Y perder tiempo en una posible discusión que saque horas de entrenamiento? Sabes lo que va a pasar si la maestra sabe que andamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Déjenla ahí. Vamos a practicar. — dijo Olivia, olvidándose del asunto. Una por una la fueron siguiendo, hasta cambiar de sección.

Thais había prometido a Anabelle que se verían, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la visitante. Necesitaba saber cuál era su propósito; y esa sería la noche para averiguarlo.

—Vamos — le alentó María al ver que no avanzaba — . Ya déjala, si es un fantasma ya nos enteraremos.

No, ella lo averiguaría antes.

Pasaron horas hasta que la pelirroja pudo cumplir su cometido. Tras enfrentarse a dos de sus compañeras, esquivándolas con los brazos y propinándoles dos patadas certeras, la espectadora notó lo buena que era con las piernas. Cuando las contrincantes cayeron al unísono, hubo una exaltación.

"Vaya vaya..."

No había cosmo muy elegantes ni poderosos a los que acostumbraba, pero todo en el aire poseía un gran potencial. Y donde pudiese pasar desapercibida, aquella cabellera anaranjada hacía el resto del trabajo, captando toda su atención para mostrarle la habilidad de su portadora.

A su vez, Thais sintió que la mirada lejana estaba sobre su nuca. Cuando se puso de pie y levantó el polvo de sus calzas negras, miró de regreso a la distancia.

—Muy bien Thais, puedes descansar. Es bueno ver que hoy decidiste hacerme caso y respetas a tus patadas. — clamó su maestra con un tono jocoso. Le hizo un gesto para que se aleje mientras volteaba a regañar a las perdedoras. Un poco más allá, Althea y las demás estaban distraídas haciendo sus cosas. Nadie le daba atención.

Era el momento.

Exprimió el polvo de sus rizos apretados y caminó toda sucia y algo herida hacia la mujer, quién le sonrió más al tenerla cerca por primera vez.

—¡Benditos los ojos que te ven! — dijo, estirándose un poco para adelante. Su postura era retraída, mostrándose inofensiva.

Ahora que la tenía de cerca pudo notar los ojos claros pintados de negro, telas de colores por doquier y un pañuelo verde que sostenía un cabello oscuro largo y ondulado. En sus manos tintineaban miles de pulseras, atadas con paños de cientos de colores.

—¿Busca algo por aquí, señora?

La mujer solamente respondió el gesto tomando algo de la falda. Abrió una cajita de metal que llevaba en las rodillas y le ofreció pan con miel y un poco de agua que llevaba en un odre.

—Solo a una chica hábil que notase que yo era rara — le dijo con una voz suave y dulcificada—. Ten.— extendió el alimento con una gran sonrisa. 

—Oh no, señora, no puedo aceptar eso...

—Pero tienes hambre y ha sido un día duro, se nota.

Thais torció la boca y bajó la cabeza, mirando lo lejos que estaban sus compañeras y su maestra como para notarla. Se acercó con discreción de pie frente a ella y tomó el pan, inclinándose.

—Gracias. No la noto rara, sólo un poco alta.

Se acomodó el cabello y se abrió la máscara por el mentón, dándole un mordisco al pan con un gesto de timidez. Bebió del odre en breves sorbos y la mujer sonrió porque sabía que estaba conteniendo su apetito.

¿Qué es lo que la señora hace aquí? la gente del pueblo no le suele gustar ver la brutalidad de los entrenamientos, menos entre las mujeres.

La mujer se rascó suavemente su nariz mientras la muchacha comía. Se sentía agradad _o_ con la compañía de la candidata de Sextante. Su expresión parecía comprobar algo que la muchacha no pudo descifrar.

Vio con picardía la boca rosada y las pecas que resaltaban en la piel pálida.

—¡Pecas! ¡Debes tener lleno de pecas el rostro! Conozco a la gente de las Islas... de seguro tienes la carita más hermosa del universo— Le dedicó una sonrisa dulcísima — . Seré honesta: Tienes razón, me gusta ver a las futuras guerreras de la grandiosa Atenea, esas que un día le servirán y cuidarán de ella como ningún Santo Dorado podrá hacerlo nunca.

Thais la contempló mientras la luna volvía a salir tras las nubes sobre ellas. La mujer volvió a hablar con un gesto apenado.

Envidio tu suerte. Me hubiera gustado ser una guerrera, pero el destino me deparó otra labor para servir a la diosa.

—No tiene por qué sentirse mal. Todos tenemos una estrella que nos fue otorgada. Ninguna tarea es menor que la otra. Son perspectivas. Hay que caminar para seguir adelante y prepararse en el designio que se nos dio al nacer. El suyo es tan importante como cualquier otro.

Mordió un poco mas de pan y sonrió.

Créame, no tiene nada que envidiar a esta vida tan dura. Después de todo las batallas no solamente son con los puños.

La sonrisa esta vez en la visitante fue generosa. Casi contagiosa.

—Tienes mucha razón, pequeña. Espero que mi destino labre un futuro a los seres de este mundo. Sería algo muy bonito ¿sabes? Ser capaz de abrir con tus manos el sendero para los que vienen tras de tí, esperando hacer realidad el sueño con el cual fueron engendrados.

Era bella, pensó Thais, pero también tenía una mirada triste.

Espero que te haya gustado la comida, la preparé yo misma — por algún motivo parecía orgullosa de este hecho — . Nunca se me dio bien el cocinar, pero en la villa me están enseñando con mucha paciencia unos gitanos muy gentiles.

—¿Gitanos? Eso explica su modo de vestir. Cuando era muy niña vi algunos donde yo nací, creí que ya no existían más.

—¡THAIS!

La voz de Megara en la lejanía fue una advertencia. La joven devolvió los restos de comida y el odre a la mujer.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias por su amabilidad y la comida; ojala pueda verla algun día para seguir probando este pan tan rico. Y si se marcha con los suyos... ¡buen viaje y cuidese mucho!

Se acomodó el cabello y dio ágiles saltos, alejándose de la visitante. Al llegar, Megara la esperaba sola; al parecer todas se habían retirado. Se inclinó avergonzada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? Casi es hora de dormir. Te dije que no te alejaras del grupo.

—Lo siento, maestra — Megara levantó la vista y vio a la silueta alejarse con total parsimonia y se rió levemente, cruzándose de brazos. Eso desconcertó a su alumna —... ¿hice algo malo?

—No realmente. Fuiste a conocerlo... eres toda una valiente. Las otras chicas no se le acercan— sonrió—. Les da muchísimo miedo.

Thais parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿Quién? ¿Conoce a esa señora, maestra?

—Ya lo creo. Es Damasus de Géminis. 

Thais se sonrojó con tal violencia que miró para atrás, pero la figura se había ido. Volvió a Megara desconcertada.

—... ... ¡¿q-qué?! P-pero...

Perseo le palmeó los brazos, tranquilizándola.

—No te asustes, es una de esas criaturas especiales. Lo llaman la "broma" de Hermes. Como es una broma, no hay que darle mucha seriedad a las cosas que se hacen con él. Una vez conocí a una chica que le mostró su rostro por confianza, pensando que era mujer. Se volvió todo un problema, porque ella no quería amarlo y trató de matarlo por varios meses, hasta que el mismo Patriarca explicó que los dioses lo habían hecho con alma hermafrodita; y por lo tanto consentía que anduviera entre nosotras. Aunque acá es feliz, siempre parece triste.

La muchacha miró hacia el cielo con absoluta calma.

A muchos les da repulsión porque nunca define lo que es, en esa eterna dualidad de su signo. A veces es hombre, a veces mujer; depende justamente la luna en la que esté. La verdad, a mi me da mucha pena. Siento que debe ser terrible querer ser algo y no poder. Aunque no malentiendas, no es débil.

Se detuvo.

Dicen que es así porque le falta su hermano gemelo; y que por eso busca constantemente algo que lo complemente. Por eso puede conquistar a cualquier ser y engañarlo. Es como uno de esos monstruos que los dioses crean como castigo a una vida desafiante.

Thais abrió la boca para decir que casi le mostraba las mejillas, pero creyó que era prudente callar.

—Entiendo. Los Dorados son difíciles de comprender. Géminis es un signo dual, lleno de luces y sombras — miró a un costado — . Si está triste, es bueno que el Señor Patriarca le deje donde está más tranquilo y cómodo — se animó a seguir hablando — ... a mi me cayó muy bien.

—También es un alivio para nosotras. Es el único hombre que es mujer y puede estar aquí sin infringir las reglas — la mujer cerró la conversación— . Ya, hablamos demasiado, volvamos.

—Sí.

Thais giró por última vez mirando hacia las Doce Casas, pensativa. Algo le decía que volvería a saber de él.

O ella.

—0—


	6. Los ojos del Patriarca

**VI. Los ojos del Patriarca**

— **La falta—**

—¡¿Qué hiciste _qué_?!

Lugonis estaba desconcertado. Subió los brazos pidiéndole paciencia a todas las deidades del Olimpo mientras iba y venía. Observando este vaivén se encontraba Damasus de Géminis, quien ese día tenía una apariencia masculina; o más bien, la que solía tener con frecuencia.

—No pude evitarlo, ¡Te juro que lo intenté! Pero la luna me llamó a verlas.

—Sage es benevolente, pero todo tiene un límite — se detuvo en su andar y le señaló con el dedo — . Te dije que era suficiente con que te dejara observar de cerca, bajo la condición de usar tus triquiñuelas para que las aprendices no sepan quién eres. Pero es la segunda vez que casi metes a una en apuros.

—Oh no, esta vez no tuve nada que ver — levantó las manos, en un gesto de salvedad. Las pulseras de oro y plata que tenía en cada muñeca tintineaban suavemente —; no vi su rostro, fue parte del mentón que mostró para comer y—

—¡Le diste de _comer_! ¿¡Estás loco!?

El pelirrojo se sentó en una banqueta cerca de Damasus. El pañuelo de color que tenía atado a la cintura el moreno era lo único que rozaba a los protectores de Piscis.

—Oi, son los panes de miel que aprendí a hacer gracias a tí. Una vez que me salen bien ¿por qué no compartirlo con alguien más, no debo ser bondadoso con mis compañeros?

—Tú... argh — Piscis se tomó el rostro con su mano enguantada— . Sí, puedes serlo, pero con honestidad. Acabas de cometer un engaño y no está nada bien.

—No la engañaría si las Leyes del Santuario no fueran tan ridículas.

—¡Damasus!

—¡Es cierto! Hablo con verdad, maestro Lugonis — dijo, colocándose las manos en la cintura y la mirada en lo alto — . No estoy criticando el corazón del Patriarca porque son cosas que lo anteceden... me sorprende que alguien tan inteligente como él las siga sosteniendo.

—Es el concepto de "tradición" que intenté explicarte mil veces, claramente sin un resultado — buscó la mirada gris — . Mira, sé que son tus impulsos, pero si sucede algo no serás el del problema. Y no podrás hacer nada para protegerla después.

—Otra falla de las Leyes.

—La única manera es que sea tu discípula y no te corresponde. Déjalo así, Damasus — lo miró con advertencia — . Será la última vez. Y si vas sin permiso, te espera el calabozo.

—Es un viejo amigo, no le temo — lo miró más serio. No parecía ni por asomo aquella dulce mujer que había visitado a las jóvenes días atrás. — . Si realmente es tan cruel el castigo prometo no interactuar más con ella, ¡Pero! — levantó la mano — Sí podré hacerlo cuando obtenga su armadura.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Géminis sonrió.

—Hermes me lo susurró en un sueño y él siempre tiene razón. Es el Consejero después de todo.

—De acuerdo; si eso sucede, veremos. Pero por el momento...

—Sí sí, ya sé...— lo cortó con un gesto aburrido. Se ató más el pañuelo rojizo en su cabeza cubriendo todo hasta la nuca y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Piscis.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tienes esa fijación con...?

—Eh, gitano.

Ilias de Leo apareció detrás de ambos con la cara insondable que compartía al mundo. Damasus revoleo los ojos hacia arriba y suspiró.

—También me da gusto en verte, Ilias. ¿Zaphiri se encuentra mejor de su fiebre?

—Está terminando el informe de su misión. Como tú lo harás en las siguientes horas — Damasus volteó con escepticismo, y Leo señaló hacia atrás — . Tienes audiencia con el Patriarca, va a designarte una misión. A ver si dejas de estar tan ocioso.

El muchacho se rió acomodándose el cabello coquetamente sobre un hombro, con un gesto femenino.

—Jamás se está ocioso en este lugar — se encogió de hombros — . Iré a ver que quiere el buen Sage.

Lugonis reprimió la risa cuando Damasus pasó al lado de Ilias con un contoneo que hizo sonar las moneditas del pañuelo en la cadera. Apenas Leo lo vio, su compañero cambió la expresión.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¿Mí culpa? Es la naturaleza de Damasus. Como es, debe ser. Tal vez tú deberías aprender un poco de la diversidad de las cosas.

—Justamente la Naturaleza tiene muy en claro cuáles son las fuerzas que las componen y ninguna es un ir y venir. Algún día deberá tomar una decisión.

—Ya la tomó. Será así porque así se lo dicta su estrella; está en nosotros acompañarlo o quedarnos pensando para siempre los por qués... ¿es que acaso el maestro no lo dijo cientos de veces? Las cosas suceden — se encogió de hombros — . Si aceptas los "razonamientos" de Zaphiri, por qué no deberías aceptar algo que no tiene lógica para tí.

—Escorpio es testarudo y roza lo ingobernable; pero al menos la fuerza que lo controla es definida.

—Ay ay, Ilias. Pensé que hablar con el viento te haría más comprensivo que yo.

El leon dorado frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la barbilla. Analizó con cuidado las palabras que iba a decir.

—Uhm. Acepta que jamás lo entenderé.

—Está bien. No lo entiendas, pero toléralo. Damasus no es un pecado de ningún dios, o un chiste. Es Géminis personificado como pocas veces hemos estudiado que existen. Sin contar que su hermano jamás apareció. Nosotros no tenemos idea de lo que es la incompletitud. Quizás para ser más sabios hay que observarlo mejor.

—Ya entendí, deja de sermonearme — le contestó con un pequeño puchero, mirando hacia otro lado —. No tienes remedio, lo quieres como si fuera un hermano pequeño.

Lugonis rozó lo divertido en su mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

Desde que había traído a Damasus al Santuario se hizo responsable de él y dejó de darle toda la atención al orgulloso Leo que, aún sin quererlo, celaba a aquel amigo en soledad; cuando ambos habían sido los primeros niños con una estrella zodiacal.

—A todos los quiero, inclusive a tí — Ilias seguía sin mirarlo, pero sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Piscis no tenía el pudor al que estaba acostumbrado el león — . Cuando Ágatha me lo hizo ver y nos dijo que siempre debíamos estar juntos, lo comprendí. Somos familia.

Un sonoro suspiro por parte del rubio cortó toda la tensión de la conversación. Era la manera implícita en la cual Leo se rendía ante el embate, conmovido por cosas que no podía dimensionar. De hecho, Géminis era una pantomima colorida frente a los misterios que representaban la profundidad emocional de pez dorado; cosa que siempre le había fascinado.

Ojalá algún día lo veas también.

Lugonis se acomodó el pelo, con una mirada apacible y triste. Tras sus palabras observó el horizonte, en dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento femenino. Algo le hacía pensar que el aventurarse de Damasus no era por ocio.

Después de todo, Géminis siempre terminaba acertando.

—0—

— **Respuestas—**

—Eso es todo, señor Patriarca.

Un joven de cabello negro y vestido con una armadura dorada estaba rodilla en tierra en medio del gran salón. Sus palabras rebotaban hasta los oídos de un hombre alto de cabellos largos y blancos que se encontraba escaleras arriba, sentado en su trono.

Detrás de éste y a lo largo de la pared, había relieves tallados del báculo de Nike, la diosa de la victoria que siempre acompañaba a Atenea. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que colgaban adornando ventanales, columnas y el suelo eran el único color de esa gran y solitario lugar.

—Muy bien, deja el informe escrito con uno de los capitanes antes de marcharte — sonrió levemente — . Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Hice bien en dártelo.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente y asintió, inclinando aún más la cabeza. Con un gesto de su interlocutor, se puso de pie y se colocó la tiara de su Cloth.

—¿Desea algo más de Zaphiri de Escorpio, Señor?

—Por el momento sigue el entrenamiento que te recomendó Ilias. Será una época relativamente calma así que debes aprovecharla. Has tenido meses atribulados por esta misión, descansa un poco para recuperarte.

El santo se mordió un labio, ocultando su impaciencia venida en leve indignación.

—Mi señor, si me permite el atrevimiento, la verdad me inquieta que no me permita incursionar de nuevo lo antes posible. Hay actividad en el Norte y se lo he comprobado.

—Lo sé, pero hay que ser inteligentes antes de actuar. Si procesamos los datos valiosos que has traído, podremos sacar provecho a la situación lo mejor posible — hizo un gesto, levantando una mano del trono — . Antes estábamos ciegos y desconcertados. Ahora, gracias a tí, es diferente.

El joven se tensó un momento, pero decidió hablar.

—Sí, y le insisto respetuosamente que considere la sugerencia del informe. No hay que dejarlo pasar. Quizás, con esa fuerza podríamos...

—Lo sé perfectamente, Zaphiri. No te preocupes — el tono fue más cortante para terminar la conversación, y Escorpio comprendió — . Dame el beneficio de saber que vas a dormir unos días como una persona normal.

—Pero...

—No me sirve un soldado agotado. ¿Soy claro?

—... sí señor.

El hombre hizo otro gesto, a lo que el Santo Dorado inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se retiró nervioso, porque estaba seguro de que el Patriarca no iba a escuchar sus motivos. Pero tenía que obedecer y moderar sus impulsos. Eso le había enseñado Ilias.

Por todo lo que habían hecho por él, lo menos que podía hacer era eso.

—0—

Thais pasó el resto de las siguientes noches pensando en aquel encuentro. Apenas comía y no prestaba atención en los entrenamientos o las lecciones que más le gustaban. Cuando llegó el punto de que sus compañeras notaron que ni siquiera atendía a las burlas cada vez más grotescas de Althea, le dijeron a la maestra que estaba comportándose raro.

—Quizás quebró la Ley y está apesadumbrada por el castigo que le espera, como a la otra — señaló la muchacha con burla, haciendo reír al séquito que tenía más cerca — . Y ya se rindió a una vida que no va a poder hacer... ¿recuerdan lo que pasó? La tuvieron que expulsar, ¿cierto?

Las risas se callaron entre las indignaciones de Olivia cuando Megara se hizo presente, tosiendo con fuerza.

—Suficientes tonterías por hoy... doble entrenamiento para las graciosas, que en vez de ayudar a una compañera festejan su desconcierto — frunció el ceño detrás de la máscara — . Y la que me diga un 'pero' va al pozo — se cruzó de brazos — ¿Son sordas? ¡A correr!

—¡SÍ!

Salieron disparadas hacia otra dirección; en tanto, Olivia se inclinó levemente.

—Gracias por escucharme, maestra.

—Ya, vete.

Perseo suspiró y puso los brazos en jarro. Caminó un poco hasta que halló a Thais en una de las gradas de la Arena del Coliseo, el lugar que usaban durante la noche. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, hasta que la otra se dio cuenta.

—Maestra...

—Sí que te haces notar, Thais — le dijo con algo de regaño — . Tu presencia es notoria, y tu ausencia aún más ¿Sigues preocupada por Géminis?

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso — le dijo, acomodándose sin éxito la enorme melena suelta — . Jamás conocí a alguien así... ¿es hombre en verdad?

—Es lo que quiere ser — se encogió de hombros —. Una cualidad que le otorgó Hermes sobre su signo. Si temes que haga algo con lo que ha pasado contigo, debes estar tranquila. Los Dorados no andan en nimiedades para molestar a nadie. Su curiosidad no es dañina.

—Desde luego no pienso que me perjudique.— Megara se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos, desconcertada.

—¿Entonces, niña? ¿Qué tanto te angustia?

—Hay algo en él... ella... bueno, Géminis — se corrigió sonrojándose — . Hay algo que me dio una vibra extraña. Pensé que era por ser más poderoso, pero no pasa por esa línea del respeto. Es como si... si supiera cosas que no sé de mí.

—Bueno, dicen que los gitanos son adivinos natos, como los oráculos. Quizás buscaba o vio algo ¡Qué decirte! Son tan impredecibles, no hay que fiarse de nada de los que dicen — se rió levemente, palmeando su hombro — . Deja de buscarle más vueltas al asunto. Nada malo va a pasar contigo. Concéntrate en entrenar; cuando te des cuenta, ya estarás compitiendo por Sextante. Y en ese camino sí que tienes de quiénes ocuparte.

—Tiene razón — contestó — . Discúlpeme. Retomaré mi entrenamiento como corresponde.

—Es mi deber preocuparme por todas ustedes; pero como mujer, entiendo las dudas que te aquejan y aquejarán en el futuro. Todas pasamos por ellas — se sentó derecha y su coleta alta revoloteó en el aire —. No temas en hablar. Olivia fue la que me avisó, así que ya tienes en quién confiar.

La pelirroja recuperó la tranquilidad con el aliento de su mentora, saltando de la grada y yendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento para unirse a sus compañeras. Megara la vio alejarse, pero se quedó allí un poco más.

"Espero tener razón, o esta chica tendrá una vida muy difícil".

—0—

Hubo un cruce de miradas cuando Zaphiri notó que Damasus se acercaba en dirección opuesta. Las capas de sus armaduras doradas bailaron en el viento de esa altura; uno sacándose el casco y otro poniéndoselo para partir.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Me han dicho que estabas algo descompuesto.

—Volver a acostumbrarme a este calor árido es lo que me mareó un poco — contestó el otro, algo parco — . Muchos meses en esa estepa helada generan algo de malestar.

—Has tenido éxito en tu misión; me alegra verte de vuelta aquí, necesitas el descanso. — le dijo con honestidad.

—Te agradezco la preocupación, Géminis — inclinó levemente la cabeza — . Sin embargo, Ilias me contó lo que hiciste en el campo de los Santos Femeninos. Creo que estás en problemas, el jefe no parecía muy a gusto cuando se lo comentó.

—Ilias de Leo, siempre tan diligente con las noticias — suspiró, con los ojos burlones. Zaphiri no cambió su gesto, y por el respeto infinito que el muchacho le tenía a su mentor, prefirió ahorrarse comentarios — . A eso vengo, entre otras cosas. Mantente sano, es difícil descansar de las misiones; sobre todo después de una tan grande como ir a corroborar la energía milenaria que guarda al dios Poseidón.

Escorpio masculló algo ininteligible, rascándose la cabeza un momento. Géminis lo notó algo frustrado, pero no acotó nada al respecto.

—Lo intentaré.

Observó cómo el muchacho bajaba las escaleras en dirección a Piscis y encendía su cosmo dorado para prevenirse de la trampa de las rosas, una barrera sobrenatural que protegía el Salón del Patriarca. Géminis tornó los ojos hacia un lado pensando en la intervención del león, y siguió camino hasta que los guardias de la puerta le hicieron una venia y lo dejaron pasar.

—Damasus de Géminis se presenta ante el Patriarca.

El gitano dio unos pasos dentro del recinto y se inclinó para saludar al hombre. Éste le hizo un gesto y se acercó un poco más, hincando la rodilla en el suelo a la distancia apropiada. Al inclinarse, el metal del cuello tintineó con el arete de oro de su oreja izquierda. El hombre se acomodó un poco en el trono, reflexionando sus palabras.

—Tengo dos temas para tí, Damasus. Ambos te conciernen, pero uno no te va a gustar — mirando hacia el alfombrado rojo, el moreno sonrió con burla — . ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?

—Que Ilias es un bocafloja ideal.

El soberano ocultó sus ojos bajo el casco dorado, buscando paciencia entre sus años.

—Leo respondió una pregunta muy simple, cuando comenté por qué Géminis no estaba en su Casa — el tono fue una mezcla rara entre serenidad y advertencia. La sonrisa del otro se apagó — . Él no dijo dónde estabas, sino que no te encontrabas allí. El cosmo hace cosas maravillosas cuando quieres buscar gente; yo hice el resto de la deducción.

Los ojos grises miraron hacia un costado; abrió la boca y la cerró.

Has abusado de un permiso que te otorgué... por segunda vez.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que la mirada adornada en kohl enfocó los ojos aguamarina del Patriarca.

Puede castigarme si lo desea, porque no cumplí con mi parte. Pero quiero que sepa que no fue como la vez anterior; no puse en riesgo a nadie. En cambio, me permitió contemplar con mis propios ojos a quien está marcada con un gran destino — su gesto era sereno y su voz profunda; no estaba hablando como solía hacer cuando era _ella_ — . Es emocionante contemplar una estrella en ascenso, Señor. Y no me corresponde ser su tutor en el futuro, pero si me gustará verla de cerca. Mi sangre me está diciendo algo, mis cartas también vaticinaron ese encuentro; quería corroborar si era verdad.

El muviano parpadeó despacio.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—Como pocas veces. Sí.

—No logro entender el motivo por el cual es tan importante para tí. Pero es mejor así, considerando de que esta ha sido la última vez que lo haces — Damasus tomó su cabello castaño y lo puso sobre uno de los hombros. Asintió, sin protestar —. Dicho esto, el siguiente asunto sí es sumamente importante.

Se calló un momento.

Pasaron muchas cosas en mi última lectura en Star Hill. No sólo la cantidad de nuevas constelaciones en simultáneo, sino una anomalía que llamó poderosamente mi atención y cuya energía es similar a la tuya — pudo notar como el Santo Dorado sostuvo su respiración — . Así que quizás tenga una pista sobre el paradero de tu gemelo.

—¡Patriarca! ¿¡De verdad!? — la reacción fue impulsiva, pero no la pudo evitar — ¿¡Está seguro!?

—Necesito un factor más para confirmarlo, pero hice los cálculos mil veces. Y sé algo sobre energías gemelares; esta huella no puede ser imitada. Puedo trazar ese Hilo, pero la precisión deberás definirla tú mismo.

Damasus se quedó paralizado sin saber qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Todo lo anterior se esfumó en su cabeza.

Mi hermano vendrá en los próximos días a entregarme las armaduras que deberán ser obtenidas en los siguientes dos años. Cuando llegue, le diré que hable contigo para que le proporciones una muestra de sangre. El hará resonar las memorias de Géminis y me confirmará si la energía es similar. De serlo, puedo conectar un paradero.

—Le pregunté a Géminis miles de veces, mi Señor; en sueños, a través de mis habilidades. Pero no me quiere responder. Es inútil a través de los ecos de la Cloth — la tocó levemente llevando una mano al pecho, pero esta parecía un pedazo de oro más, sin transmitir ninguna vibración.

—No le has preguntado correctamente. Hakurei conoce esas artes mejor que nadie. Hablará con verdad y me dirá lo que quiero saber — Damasus torció la boca — . Puedes confiar en él como si fuera yo mismo. Sabes perfectamente el lazo que nos une. Con esa seguridad puedo decirte que, de tratarse de tu hermano o hermana, lo hallaremos.

Sonrió.

Quizás tu espera llegue a su fin después de tanta soledad. Espero que así sea.

Géminis se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, mirando directamente a los ojos de su superior.

—Prométame que si llega a aparecer no va a encarcelarlo por ser el Maldito. Quiero intervenir en su suerte.

—Primero comprobemos que sea; después podemos hablar cuando dimensionemos que el asunto puede quedar como algo personal, o si trasciende de tí. La última palabra siempre la tendré yo Damasus, recuérdalo— también se puso de pie — . Eso es todo, prepárate para el aviso de la llegada desde Jamir, auxilia a Altar y haz lo que te dije.

Damasus se inclinó con calma pero con el corazón desbocado. Todo cambiaría en su mundo si su gemelo llegaba a aparecer. Y por otro lado...

... le tenía un poco de miedo a las palabras de Hakurei.

Mejor decir, a Hakurei.

—00—

— **Revelación—**

Tal y como lo había prometido Megara de Perseo, el paso del tiempo hizo lo suyo con todos los miedos y preocupaciones. Los pensamientos se enfocaron, aguzaron y profundizaron en cada lección, entrenamiento y vivencia, llevando a Thais al día definitivo: a sus 15 años competiría para convertirse en Sextante.

Apenas despuntó el sol ese día, supo que sería una bisagra en su vida para siempre.

—Me niego, me niego a pelear contra tí.

Olivia, quien se había convertido en su amiga más cercana después de Anabelle, miró con algo de decepción el rostro de Thais en la intimidad del cuarto que compartían. La pelirroja terminaba de acomodarse la rodillera apoyándose en una silla.

—¿Has llegado tan lejos para que ese sea tu único pensamiento? ¡No puedes hacerte atrás ahora!

—¡Es que no es correcto! Es decir... ¿por qué debemos enfrentarnos las seis frente a todo el Santuario? La maestra debió solamente dejar a las únicas dos para que compitan.

—Así son las reglas. De todos modos te comprendo — se paró derecha, tomando su pelo y comenzando a trenzar en dedicados mechones que separaba con habilidad — . La realidad es que cualquiera de nosotras puede ser Sextante, y no es justo definir eso antes de tiempo. Además, no es lo mismo pelear con público que sin él ¿no crees?

Le sonrió, estirando sus pecas de las mejillas para que tuviera un poco de ánimos; pero la muchacha estaba bastante apesadumbrada.

—No quiero, Thais. No soy tu enemiga.

—Hey...

Caminó hacia ella y le tomó los hombros, buscándose los ojos que tan poco veían.

—No lo eres. Somos amigas. Como lo es también Anabelle. Y como amiga es que te digo que también es injusto que te rindas antes de pelear. Pusiste todo el mismo esfuerzo y dedicación, ¡No me hagas renegar! Quiero verte lucir en la Arena del Coliseo. Mereces estar aquí tanto como las demás. Te lo ganaste y Perseo lo sabe.

—Está bien. Pase lo que pase todas haremos algo importante hoy — suspiró como respuesta. Se repasó la cara con las manos y dio un aplauso — . Bueno, hagamos que termine rápido. Será un día inolvidable.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! — la pelirroja aplaudió aliviada del cambio de humor y siguió acomodándose, dándole la espalda.

Lo cierto es que, al voltear, su cara cambió totalmente. Un espejo de medio cuerpo la esperaba en la otra esquina de la habitación. Mientras Olivia terminaba de hacer sus cosas, ella se contempló unos segundos; analizando su rictus como si fuera una extraña.

Estaba muerta de miedo desde hacía muchas noches y no podía entender por qué. No era por quiénes sabía estarían viéndolas; no ser digna de la armadura, o siquiera pensar que Althea no perdería su oportunidad de destrozarle la cara. Era algo que no tenía explicación y estrujaba su estómago.

"Hoy es el fin de un largo ciclo"

Se dijo para tranquilizarse, y se ocultó de sí misma colocándose la máscara.

—0—

—No era necesario que estuvieras aquí.

—No te preocupes, lo hago para relajarme — Zaphiri se sonó el cuello girando la cabeza hacia un lado y otro— . Siempre es divertido ver los nervios de los demás.

—Entiendo que lo encuentres interesante, pero no tenías que venir todos los días, menos con tu Cloth puesta; apenas estás recuperado de Siberia.

—Oi, gracias por preocuparte señor Ilias — lo miró sonriente — ; pero la realidad es que esto no se ve seguido y no sé si tendré otra oportunidad. Además —miró hacia adelante — , cuando todas las Cloth tengan dueño podremos comandar misiones con más gente; y entrenar a futuros candidatos, ¡es emocionante hacer algo más que estudiar, para variar!

Leo lo miró desconcertado, pero sonrió levemente. Su vista afilada también fue hacia el paisaje, y ambos Santos Dorados pudieron contemplar el bullicio de ese día.

La Arena del Coliseo estaba repleta de aspirantes de todas las edades y zonas de entrenamiento; capitanes, maestros, estudiosos, doncellas y soldados. Era un espectáculo que se daba cada mucho tiempo y nadie quería perdérselo. En épocas anteriores a las del Patriarca, la Arena también era visitada por civiles, que desde Rodorio y otras ciudades venían a conocer a sus protectores y a disfrutar de unas buenas peleas como espectáculo a la romana. Sin embargo, en el reinado de Itia de Libra, las batallas por las armaduras fueron tan crueles que ocurrieron accidentes fatales con gente que no estuvo preparada para defenderse. Como resultado, los combates quedaron encerrados solamente a los habitantes del recinto militar.

Los vítores hacían eco en las montañas desde la mañana hacía tres días consecutivos. Lo interesante, además, es que habían pasado muchos años en el Santuario cuando se dio una oportunidad como esa, donde todas las definiciones eran para Cloths de Santos Femeninos. Hoy sería la última armadura de bronce.

—Sextante, al fin.

La voz enérgica de Géminis sorprendió a sus compañeros.

—¡Damasus! — exclamó Escorpio — ¿No debías estar en tu Casa?

—¿Y perderme esta pelea? Ni por mi media alma — bromeó, con un dejo de amargura. Se acercó a ambos con aquel confuso contoneo de caderas que resaltaba el faldón dorado de su vestimenta —. No señor; tuve que aguantarme las otras dos jornadas terminando de hacer mis deberes y cumpliendo la orden del Patriarca. Me aseguré que todo estuviera listo para hoy sin interrupciones.

—El señor Sage no te autorizó para que estuvieras aquí. — Leo frunció el ceño y lo miró fijo.

—... también me da gusto verte, Ilias. Con la salida de estas estrellas, en un futuro cercano comenzaremos a buscar a nuestros compañeros dorados. Ahí no me verás más la cara y seremos todos felices, ¿qué te parece? — le sonrió jocosamente, abriendo sus ojos grises siempre rodeados en kohl. El rubio gruñó y se cruzó de brazos para darle la espalda de nuevo, a lo que Escorpio dio una risotada.

—Realmente el Patriarca es muy benévolo contigo.

— 'Benévolo' no es una palabra que usaría ahora mismo. Me tuvo meses con el tema de las Cloths y Jamir; y creo que básicamente fue para mantenerme lejos del campo de entrenamiento de las mujeres — Zaphiri iba a preguntar intrigado, pero apenas pudo abrir la boca porque Damasus continuó — . ¡Es un suplicio de lugar!, ¿cómo es que los muvianos pueden aguantar vivir ahí? Días y días el pobre Hakurei terminando de ordenar todo para después traerlas hasta acá, dejar todo en orden, pasar el informe y de nuevo al Cementerio de Armaduras en el medio del Himalaya, para volver a Jamir y...

—¿¡Estuviste en Jamir!? — lo detuvo Escorpio — ¡Pensé que ese lugar era un cuento!

—Ah no, es demasiado real. Y nada para pasear, creeme. Tiene más trampas mortales que caminos. Ahora entiendo por qué los Espectros jamás ganaron ¡Casi me mato dos veces cargando una Caja de Pandora!

—Es la cuarta vez que cuentas eso; supéralo por favor — Lugonis apareció detrás con su casco en mano y una sonrisa divertida — . Pensé que venías acá a despejarte, y sigo escuchándote los dramas.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa? — murmuró Ilias.

—¡Pero es real! ¿Por qué no contarlo? Es una manera de aleccionar para que tomen más respeto por aquel sitio sagrado.— puso los brazos en jarras, con una indignación adorable.

—La verdad ni creía que existía, pero... ¿gracias por las advertencias?— Damasus miró de nuevo a su interlocutor.

—Ah, de nada. Nunca vayas ahí, Escorpio. Nunca. Invéntate una misión; si no se te ocurre, yo te ayudo. Es una pesadilla. — le dijo con un gesto confidente y la voz un poco aguda. Aquello hizo reír a Piscis y gruñir más a Leo.

—¡Oi, Damasus! No te escapes de nuevo.

La voz poderosa del Anciano de Jamir hizo que todos inclinaran la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso. Altar caminó con ligereza hasta el grupo, cargando como si nada la Caja de Pandora de Sextante absolutamente renovada. Al verlos, sonrió.

—¡Bueno, nadie quiere perderse el espectáculo! Están todos aquí, me da mucho gusto.

—Señor Altar, es un honor que haya venido. Hace mucho tiempo que no contábamos con su visita. — contestó Lugonis. El anciano arrugó los puntos en su frente y suspiró.

—Sage no les enseña a relajarse nunca, que muchacho — pensó en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros — . No hace falta tanta formalidad, jóvenes. Mi presencia aquí es porque con esta Cloth he terminado mi encomienda para los próximos dos años. Pero como mi hermano es un adicto a mantenerse ocupado, seguramente al final de este día me dará las siguientes indicaciones... no importa, no quiero pensar en eso ahora — se rió — . Ah vaya, están enormes y rozagantes, eso habla bien de este período de paz. Me pone contento.

Su mirada se posó entonces sobre la de Géminis, y este se puso rojo desde el cuello hasta la punta del cabello. Fue entonces cuando Piscis a su lado notó que no se había inclinado a saludarlo como correspondía.

Te he buscado por todos lados, eres más escurridizo que yo. No te preocupes, no te privaré de que veas este combate, pero necesito que dejes la armadura dónde va así puedo ir a buscar a mi gemelo... que apenas conoce la diferencia de la luna y el sol — se encogió de hombros — . 126 años y siempre es igual.

—S-sí, claro...

Los tres Dorados quedaron pasmados viendo como Damasus se acercaba con timidez y tomaba la caja entre sus manos. Era irreconocible, sobre todo en los titubeos. La respuesta de su interlocutor fue igual de extraña, con una voz particular.

—Te prometo que es lo último que te pido hoy, Dama.

—No te preocupes, Hakurei.

Altar lo contempló unos segundos y volvió a parpadear, mirando al resto con una tonalidad diferente.

—Los veo después muchachos, ¡veamos quien es nuestra nueva compañera!

—¡Si, maestro!

Altar meció su cabello mientras se iba hacia el Templo de Atenea en busca del Patriarca. Pero los Dorados miraron la espalda de Damasus, quien volteó agarrándose el cabello nervioso con una mano. Al ver los ojos llenos de preguntas, volvió a ponerse rojo y se alejó hacia las gradas donde iba colocada la caja. El ceño desconcertado de Lugonis fue lo más evidente de un sólo pensamiento compartido, que en cierto modo prefirieron dejar para después.

—... ¿"Dama"?

Se acomodaron en la parte más alta del anfiteatro mirando hacia abajo. Las candidatas ya estaban en la Arena, contemplando como el atribulado Santo de Géminis terminaba de presentar a Sextante, ansiosa de conocer a su nueva dueña.

—¿Ese no es Damasus?

Althea le preguntó a otra compañera, mientras se terminaban de ajustar cintos, cabellos y petos.

—Los Señores Dorados también estarán aquí. Todo el Santuario estará aquí — contestó la chica, son una voz de ansiedad— . El Patriarca será el juez de la contienda. Así ha sido siempre.

—Dioses, cuánta presión... — susurró Olivia. Thais a su lado le palmeó la espalda.

Cuando la luz se reflejó en su máscara y en la de las demás, giró en sí misma para contemplar todo el público presente, masculino y femenino en cada una de las siempre vacías y solitarias gradas. Más allá de las columnas, la Armadura de Sextante reposaba dentro de su Caja de bronce, con el astrolabio sobresaliendo en una de las caras talladas. Y sobre ese pilar estaba la parte más alta, coronada por la Élite que miraba con atención.

Megara de Perseo, con su cloth puesta y su máscara terrorífica, similar al rostro de Medusa en su escudo, las contemplaba de brazos cruzados. A su costado, otros Santos Femeninos de diferentes constelaciones la acompañaban; y más dispersas se hallaban las nuevas guerreras y aspirantes que ya habían pasado los combates. Thais pudo reconocer a algunas viejas conocidas, entre ellas a Linile, quien lucía bellamente a Vulpécula. A su lado, Anabelle estaba apoyada en una de las filas, vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento y con restos de vendajes. Mirena, su rival, portaba la Cloth de Casiopea, lo que significaba que su amiga no había conseguido la armadura; pero la insignia en su brazo marcaba que había quedado como una joven capitana, seguramente por su buen desempeño. Eso hizo feliz a la pelirroja.

Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, Anabelle la saludó y le hizo un gesto de fuerza con el puño cerrado. De modo similar, Linile la saludó poco después.

 _Puedes hacerlo._

Los murmullos disminuyeron completamente cuando la voz de uno de los capitanes anunció la llegada del Patriarca del Santuario. Como una montaña, el hombre apareció cubierto por un manto blanco bordado con oro y cobre, insignias que pendían de su cuello y, en su cabeza, un casco dorado con el símbolo de la sabiduría eterna. En su quietud, pudo verse que era una persona por el cabello largo cenizo que brotaba de los costados. Todos en el recinto hicieron una veda y se pusieron de pie.

—Hoy es el último día de estas jornadas de celebración — comenzó; su voz era potente y retumbaba como un trueno entre las montañas. La presencia de su cosmo era tan inmensa que era imposible no prestarle atención — . Los habitantes del Santuario somos afortunados de vivir un acontecimiento que no ocurría desde hace muchos años. Nuevas hijas de Atenea se han revelado ante nosotros para unirse a su Destino y la Causa. Hoy será el cierre de un ciclo que dará lugar a los siguientes compañeros en el futuro.

 _Cierre de un ciclo._

Thais se tomó el estómago inconcientemente.

Es por eso que hoy se develará a la nueva Sextante; y nosotros, sus hermanos, somos testigos de su nuevo nacimiento.

Algunos espectadores se sentaron en cuanto el Patriarca tomó su lugar en el trono que precedía a la Caja de Pandora disputada. Los Santos Dorados se acercaron a rodearlo con cascos en mano como un silenciosa escolta; y al lado de Géminis apareció el Anciano de Jamir, quien se cruzó de brazos divertido, quedándose en pie.

Megara de Perseo miró al Comandante en Jefe, y este asintió. Los vítores comenzaron de nuevo en cuanto la guerrera levantó su mano. Sería una rueda de eliminación hasta que sólo las mejores dos quedaran.

—Vamos vamos, pequitas, mis cartas no fallan. — Damasus susurró entre dientes, sonriente.

Aquella jornada fue más extensa que las demás. Si bien sólo era una armadura, los combates fueron difíciles de definir. En dos de ellos el Patriarca tardó en deliberar, porque eran rondas de empates técnicos que no podía dilucidar salvo por el más ínfimo de los detalles. Las candidatas a Sextante eran astutas, por lo que cada golpe no era inmediato. Una de ellas debió ser retirada a cuestas cuando Althea se proclamó como una de las finalistas.

—Es buena, pero muy agresiva.

—Quien la enfrente no tendrá chance. Es mas brutal que las demás.

Los comentarios entre los espectadores iban y venían, pero lo cierto es que todos estaban tensos al borde de las gradas. No se trataban de patadas o puñetadas; eran explosiones de cosmo que combatían a la par de sus dueñas en grados y dimensiones que sólo los Dorados y Altar podían comprender.

—Vaya, resultó ser fascinante esta vez — dijo Lugonis en la anteúltima contienda, cuando una de las muchachas cayó extenuada, rindiéndose — . Tienen mucho poder. La ganadora por ejemplo.

—Hay sabiduría en su cosmoenergía. Eso es bueno para esta estrella — continuó Ilias, contemplando con las pupilas afiladas cada detalle — . Pero no será suficiente si quiere ganar.

Thais contempló en su victoria, agitada y sucia, como su rival se retiraba de la Arena colocándose al lado de Olivia, quien ya había sido derrotada en la segunda ronda por la rival que Althea había destrozado. De cierto modo, había salvado su pellejo.

Era irónico como las cosas podían voltearse y cambiar.

—¡Las últimas dos candidatas! — gritó Megara hacia todos — ¡La definición de Sextante!

La pelirroja se enderezó como pudo ignorando los moretones en sus brazos, la sangre en su estómago y el polvo en su cabello enredado. Althea caminó hacia ella, con su cosmo rojizo y los puños cerrados. Estaba herida, pero parecía mucho más plantada para la pelea final.

—¿Es broma? — dijo Linile de Vulpécula en el público — ¡Es como si lo hubiera sabido siempre!

—Calma, confiemos en Thais. — la calló Anabelle, sin dejar de mirar.

—¡Míranos, mujer! Después de tantos años terminamos aquí... a veces detesto tener la razón, ¿sabes? Siempre resultaste ser una piedra en mi camino.

—Deja de hablar — la pelirroja tensionó sus piernas ya algo acalambradas por los golpes para mantenerse erguida— . Todo lo que haces es hablar.

—Ah, no te preocupes; después de ganar la Cloth te enviaré directo hacia el mar que te escupió al venir, _extranjera_.

El cosmo de Thais se encendió al unísono de sus brazos, que se levantaron para defenderse de la primera ráfaga de golpes. Althea tenía una altura mayor, lo cual le llevaba una ventaja por sobre todas las demás. La soberbia que emanaba por los poros terminaba de corolar esa actitud; tan fuerte como sus puños.

"Déjala entrar"

La pelirroja bajó de repente la guardia y recibió puñetazos en su cara y en su estómago tan potentes que la hicieron volar varios metros atrás. Entre los vítores hubo voces de desconcierto, entre ellas las de quienes la conocían. Trastabilló pero no cayó, sin embargo no volvió a contraatacar, recibiendo otra oleada de golpes.

—... ¿qué hace esa niña? ¿está loca o ya se rindió?

Zaphiri formuló la pregunta en voz alta y Altar lo escuchó, mas no dijo una palabra. Frunció el entrecejo en cuanto el ataque de Althea fue igual de crudo y entró de lleno. Damasus, a su lado, estaba igual de concentrado.

Anabelle y Linile se preocuparon de verdad cuando la sangre comenzó a desbordar la máscara y cayó a la arena. El pelo en las sienes se desarmó de su trenza y se empastó con la sangre y el polvo que levantaban los movimientos.

—¡¿Qué haces Thais?! — dijo Linile, desconcertada — ¡Golpéala! ¡Defiéndete!

—¡Pelea, Thais!

—¡Vamos, Thais!

—¡THAIS! ¡THAIS!

Perseo notó como las otras guerreras y aspirantes comenzaron a alentar a la pelirroja. Volteó para ver más vítores y ninguno fue hacia Althea, quien se enfureció más por ese hecho. Eso le hubiera dado gracia de no ser por la gravedad de la situación. Miró justo a tiempo de que la mayor pateó en un grito embravecido contra el pecho de la pelirroja, arrastrándola metros y metros atrás, entre la arena y el polvo.

La más pequeña dio una rodilla en tierra, agitada y sangrando en varias partes. La tensión fue absoluta y el silencio sepulcral apareció de un momento a otro. Perseo observó. Si ambas rodillas tocaban la tierra, la victoria sería para Althea; y ella debía señalar al Patriarca que el combate estaba cerrado oficialmente. Por eso, empezó a levantar la mano cuando Thais se agachó hacia adelante. Pero entonces...

—¡Linile!

Anabelle le jaló parte de la Cloth y señaló a la amiga de ambas. Sin moverse, los jirones de la ropa de la muchacha empezaron a flotar, al igual que los rizos de su cabello enmarañado. El cosmo aguamarina brilló y se expandió como nunca, generando una onda expansiva que levantó el polvo a su alrededor y sorprendió a los más cercanos.

—Vaya vaya... — Lugonis dijo sorprendido; Damasus sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

—Es ella.

—¡ALTHEA!

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Thais se puso de pie y levantó la cabeza. El primer impacto visual fue su rostro; detrás de la malla metálica, sus ojos brillaban como si su cosmo estuviera en sus pupilas. Era tan intenso que traspasaba el metal. Momentos después se tensó, cerró los puños y con un salto grácil recuperó la distancia perdida, propinándole un golpe directo a la cara que hizo retroceder a su rival. Desconcertada, Althea no reconocía la respuesta de su propio cuerpo que parecía obedecer la voluntad ajena.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Mientras te ufanas en tu estupidez, yo me adelanté — le dijo, con una seguridad que se oyó en todos los rincones — . Eres la persona más ignorante que conocí en mi vida... y por eso vas a perder.

—¡Cállate! — quiso avanzar pero las rodillas le temblaron —... ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

El cosmo rojizo se encendió en su cuerpo, y se redujo hasta marcar puntos específicos en su torso; puntos luminiscentes como estrellas, que no pudo sacar aunque lo intentó.

¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!

—Dejarte entrar, estudiarte y confirmar el origen de tu energía. ¿No me dijiste una vez que era inútil ser paciente conmigo? — se puso en posición de ataque y su cosmo se encendió de nuevo — ¡Pues yo sé muy bien qué hacer con la paciencia!

Dio otro salto más y se abalanzó sobre ella. La sucesión de golpes fue tal que solamente los Santos de Plata y Oro podían distinguir los puños. Como si estuviera clavada en el suelo, Althea no pudo hacer nada más que doblarse como un papel mojado ante cada embestida. El último golpe, -donde se ubicaba Sextantis, la estrella Alfa- la estrelló contra un pilar, haciéndolo añicos.

—¡Woah! ¡Eso es tener estilo! — dijo Calíope, aplaudiendo levemente al lado de Anabelle.

Megara quedó paralizada unos segundos, pero enseguida levantó el brazo cuando Thais le dio la espalda a su rival.

—¡Ha nacido la nueva Sextante!

Apenas se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos tras la sorpresa general, Althea se incorporó entre las ruinas y estiró el puño, elevando su cosmo herido una vez más. De entre sus dedos saltó un golpe a traición con una gran cantidad de energía. Nadie lo vio, excepto una persona.

—¡THAIS!

Olivia corrió hacia ella y gritó a tiempo para que esta escuchara. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rebote de su propia defensa inconciente chocó contra el poder ajeno, y le hizo girar la cara de modo tan violento que la máscara salió volando contra las gradas a toda velocidad, clavándose en la pared. Por aquella acción, todos se asomaron para ver si Thais había sido ultimada. Pero con la polvareda levantada tantas veces en pocos minutos, ya nada se veía con claridad.

Cuando la pelirroja pudo incorporarse su rostro giró hacia el frente, y sus ojos enfocados hacia arriba en busca de aire limpio, se contrajeron al cruzar con la única mirada que la halló.

Sage.

Los ojos aguamarina estuvieron ahí, claros y prístinos, contemplando la mirada gris empapada en sangre, polvo y miedo.

Milésimas de segundo en la que la vida de ambos se quebró para convertirse en algo que, en ese entonces, no pudieron comprender.

Sin que nadie lo notase, el anciano se escondió en las sombras de su casco y Thais cerró los párpados para ladear el rostro. Cuando el polvo bajó completamente y todos dilucidaron la escena ella seguía en pie, agitada y agotada.

—Impresionante. Megara hizo un excelente trabajo — Hakurei se cruzó de brazos sonriente, en tanto que a su lado Damasus evitaba dar saltitos — . Hice bien en designarla como maestra, Sage me deberá admitir eso... dioses, intenta ser más imparcial la próxima vez.

—¡No puedo, Haku! ¡Mis cartas no mienten, te lo dije! Cuando la vi la primera vez, yo...

—Ya, ya. No se trata de tí. Se lo ha ganado y lo merece.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ay, qué alivio!

"¿Haku?"

Lugonis miró de reojo a Ilias, pero este hizo un gesto de que no quería saber más nada.

En tanto, los gritos de victoria reaparecieron más fuertes y seguros. Con una mano ella se cubrió el rostro empapado en sangre y caminó hasta Perseo, que le devolvió la máscara con un gesto de preocupación.

—¡Thais! ¿Estás bien? ¡Esa treta fue inaudita! No te preocupes, me ocuparé personalmente...

—... sí.

Volteó sin dejar que nadie la felicitara, o siquiera que Perseo terminara su frase. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, su reacción podía ser resultado del shock por cansancio y el enojo, así que nadie le preguntó nada en ese momento. Era certero que Althea sería expulsada del Santuario por intento de asesinato a la genuina ganadora de aquella pelea.

La muchacha pecosa caminó hacia el centro de la arena, acompañada por su maestra. Se colocaron en dirección hacia el Comandante en Jefe y este, de pie, levantó ambas manos.

—¡A partir de hoy serás Thais de Sextante! Porta tu armadura con honor y orgullo, en defensa de la Tierra y de nuestra diosa que te da su bendición a través de mí, su representante en este mundo.

Se detuvo un momento; una duda que pasó desapercibida por todos, pero hizo que Altar lo mirara extrañado.

Con esto, la Arena del Coliseo ha finalizado sus combates. Queden atentos a nuevas órdenes.

Thais asintió con la cabeza gacha, al lado de una Megara que con miradas furtivas calmaba a todas las compañeras y amigas para que no corrieran a celebrarla. Con la dignidad que merecía la ceremonia, le fue entregada la Caja de Pandora, que sostuvo en sus manos unos momentos.

—Ahora somos compañeras, ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de tí! Pero debes descansar. Primero, la enfermería. Tus piernas no están para nada bien. Ni qué decir de tu rostro.

 _Su rostro._

—Está bien. — contestó con voz queda.

—Vamos vamos, te ayudo con esto. No te preocupes, las calmaré para que te recuperes adecuadamente. Sé que todo es muy emotivo después de tantos años de trabajo duro, así que no te apresures.

—Gracias... maestra Megara.

—Nada de maestra, ahora somos colegas. Y espero, algún día, amigas.

La pelirroja quiso sonreír, agradecer, abrazarla, llorar. Siempre había sido buena con ella; sus amigas, todos. Todo para llegar a aquel día, su triunfo, su victoria adornada con una hermosa puesta de sol. Estaba feliz. Pero...

Había quebrantado la Ley más sagrada para los Santos Femeninos: Un hombre había contemplado su rostro.

Y ese hombre era el Patriarca.

—00000000—


	7. Los años felices

**VII. Los años felices**

— **La carta—**

Fue una fortuna que Althea la hubiera dejado tan malherida y con una excusa del golpe a traición para recuperarse en la soledad de su cuarto, en el que sólo las sanadoras iban y venían, aseándola, curándola y cosiéndola.

Pronto ella también tendría la suerte de Althea, o peor. Porque, a la suma del agravante al romper la Ley de la Máscara, ahora era responsable de Sextante a su lado. La Caja de Pandora con su armadura aún sin lucir estaba en una silla contigua a ella, como una amiga de toda la vida que la cuidaba noche y día. Y si bien no le había parecido una buena idea, su antigua maestra le había sugerido la compañía, ya que ahora ambas estaban unidas. Era cierto. Hasta sentía que le hablaba.

 _Calma._

Con la disminución del dolor comenzó la conciencia; y con ella, el miedo. Con el miedo, las ideas.

¡Cuánta decepción! Podía imaginarse las caras de todas las personas que quería, enterándose de la verdad. ¿Ella debía decirlo? ¿O debía reportarse? ¿Alguien la llevaría a un Juicio para la sentencia... o acaso ya lo sabían, o el Patriarca había... ?

—Maldición.

Se tomó el rostro para detener su cabeza, que no paraba elucubrar hipótesis llenas de argumentos y delirios. Suspiró, buscando no caer de nuevo en esos terrores que tuvo en los momentos de desamparo de su vida en el Santuario. No. Ahora era un Santo Femenino, había logrado lo imposible, era Sextante. No podía sentir los mismos miedos.

Pero todo lo que había pasado le hizo retroceder a esa niña muerta de frío por el mar que no entendía griego; paralizada en un mundo que quería devorarla con sus fauces.

... ¿Qué es lo que se supone voy a hacer?

La puerta sonó en breves golpes. Por la sensibilidad de su cosmo reconoció la visita y se relajó, sentándose lentamente en el respaldo de su camastro. Al dar el aviso de que pasara, Megara asomó su altísimo cabello por el umbral, hasta que se cerró la puerta atras ella. Una vez dentro, se quitó la máscara y Thais despejó su rostro amoratado.

—¿Te desperté? Mil disculpas, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yo... estoy recuperándome — dijo, con un titubeo apenas notorio. Era incapaz de comenzar a decirle aquello; no sabía si sería más doloroso que no le creyera, como que sí le creyera y la obligase a entregarla a la justicia del Santuario. Simplemente no podía tolerar la idea — . Parece más de lo que es, estoy bastante mejor.

—Realmente me preocupé — confesó Perseo, caminando hacia ella para sentarse a los pies — . Mejor decir, todas están muy preocupadas, así que vine para contarles tu estado. Me alegra saber que los golpes no fueron tan duros en el fondo. Pero... — sus enormes ojos oscuros la observaron un momento — no estás atribulada por eso. Es algo más...

La ahora Sextante pensó que se quedaba sin aire.

 _Piensa._

—Estoy muy impactada por todo el episodio — comenzó, sentándose más derecha — . Sé como es Althea, pero jamás pensé que aparte de bravucona fuera desleal.

—Así es la gente de mala madera. Siempre lo sospeché, tristemente. Fue un alivio que Sextante te eligiera a tí. No es una Cloth tonta.

 _Miente._

La pelirroja observó la caja y estiró una mano, tocando uno de sus plateados bordes tallados. Su máscara estaba descansando en la parte superior, abollada por los golpes.

—No, no lo es — miró a la mujer con una expresión cansina — . ¿Qué pasó con Althea?

—¿Realmente quieres saber? — Megara suspiró ante la afirmación ajena — Está en el pozo, esperando que Damara haga el informe; después debo completarlo como testigo y árbitro del combate y elevarlo a los Capitanes. Va a ser Marcial ¿Sabes lo que es eso? — la muchacha negó — Destierro o cadalso. Y en el destierro la dejarán lisiada, para que no pueda abusar de su poder con el resto del mundo.

Thais palideció, ya que le había preguntado para conocer su posible suerte.

—Es muy crudo.

—Es lo que merece. Se nos otorga un gran conocimiento de la capacidad humana al superar límites naturales. Eso conlleva una responsabilidad... y tiene consecuencias.

Megara de Perseo sonrió, cambiando el gesto de pronto porque tampoco le gustaba el tema. Se puso de pie y sacó un cilindro de metal del bolso de cuero que había traído consigo, para volver a sentarse a su lado.

Dejemos de hablar de amarguras ajenas. Apenas te recuperes, comenzará tu labor como Santo Femenino.

Thais estiró la mano vendada y contempló el tubo con atención. Estaba bellamente labrado y su color cobrizo brillaba con la luz de la ventana. En la punta parecía desenroscarse a través de un sello con letras griegas que rodeaban una pequeña Niké.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu primera misión. Cada vez que se te otorgue un tubo de este color, contiene información confidencial que tú sólo debes ver. El color es la categoría del convocado; en este caso, es bronce — se acomodó el pelo — . Violar un sello ajeno tiene sus consecuencias también; así que si alguna vez te toca entregar uno a alguien más, no seas curiosa — se rió — . Me lo dio Altar esta mañana enviado directamente desde el Patriarca para tí. Seguro quiere que vayas a presentarte formalmente.

Los ojos de Thais se abrieron tanto que se olvidó de respirar.

... ¡está bien, no te asustes! Cuando te pongas mejor, por supuesto. Debes llevar tu Cloth puesta; es una obviedad, pero será la primera vez que la portes — sonrió entusiasmada — . Avísame para escoltarte ¿está bien? Quiero verte — se puso de pie — . Debo irme ahora, a la noche traerán tu cena. Descansa por favor.

Megara de Perseo dio unos pasos, alejándose con su coleta larga y abundante ondeando como un suave péndulo; tomó el bolso de cuero vacío con una mano, la máscara siniestra de la gorgona por otro, se lo colocó y tocó la puerta para que las guardias la dejaran pasar. La pelirroja volvió a estar en soledad, y miró el tubo de metal.

Como si su vida dependiera de estirar el tiempo, giró levemente la rosca hasta que del interior surgió algo perfectamente atado con una cinta dorada. El aroma de la tinta se transmitía a través de la celulosa del papiro, algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Tras un suspiro que manifestó la angustia, desplegó el papel para encontrar una caligrafía que no pertenecía a esa época, con letras capitales que eran obras de arte en sí mismas.

No era un reporte para una misión, era una carta.

Una carta para ella.

 _Thais de Sextante:_

 _Extiendo nuevamente mi salutación por la obtención de vuestra Cloth, y lamento que la victoria haya tenido un sabor agridulce. Esto será ajusticiado en breve. No estoy al tanto de cuánto sabe del asunto, ya que me dijeron que está en recuperación tras el duro combate. Su asistencia a la sentencia de la implicada es voluntario. Si no quiere presenciarlo, es absolutamente válido._

 _Por otro lado, espero que al leer estas palabras se encuentre más favorable. Ante su pronta recuperación le será asignada la primera misión, cuyos detalles serán dados en persona por quien le escribe._

 _Finalmente, y como un apartado más privado, quiero transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que me sea posible sobre el hecho durante el ataque a traición del combate por su armadura. Soy representante de la Diosa; mentirme a mí mismo y a usted sobre lo que ocurrió sería un pecado inconmensurable... además de una falta de respeto al miedo que seguramente tiene ahora mismo en su corazón. Como no pretendo ofenderla de ninguna de las maneras por algo que ocurrió mediante la Providencia, una vez que estén claros los asuntos más formales, le pediré algo más de su tiempo para dejar las cosas en claro._

 _En cuanto esté preparada para venir hágalo saber, para que su maestra le de indicaciones sobre cómo presentarse en el Salón. Debido a la naturaleza de nuestros asuntos no contaremos con la compañía de nadie, para que sea guardada la discreción._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Sage de Cáncer_

 _Patriarca del Santuario_

 _Pd. Luego de leer esta epístola, le pido humildemente que la destruya._

en otras circunstancias, la primera cosa que le hubiera quedado en su cabeza era que el jerarca había sido el Santo de la Cuarta Casa en algún momento. Sin embargo, no fue lo que quedó fijo en sus pupilas; ni siquiera lo más curioso o interesante.

" _Nuestros asuntos"_

Por algún motivo que tardó mucho tiempo en comprender, un leve sonrojo invadió sus pecosas mejillas, desde que se las tomó hasta que usó una vela de su habitación para quemar con cuidado la carta, hasta convertirla en cenizas. No hizo falta volverla a leer: había memorizado hasta los trazos en cada renglón.

Su mente a veces reaccionaba de maneras inusuales.

—00—

— **El Ascenso—**

—Ya está hecho.

Lugonis subió los últimos escalones de la Casa de Leo, en donde Ilias estaba con su armadura dorada completamente vestida. Abrió los ojos, descruzo los brazos debajo de su poncho y estiró las piernas, rompiendo la posición de loto que tenía junto a uno de los leones de la entrada.

—¿Cuál fue la sentencia?

—Creí que sería ejecución, pero eligió destierro. Definitivamente esa mujer no poseía nada de honor.

Una ceja del rubio se alzó, con las pupilas afiladas.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

—Le sacaron un ojo y le cortaron dos dedos de cada mano.

—Mnh... ¿el ejecutante fue Géminis, cierto? — Ilias miró hacia otro lado cuando su compañero volteó a verlo azorado.

—¿Cómo supiste?...

—No es un castigo, es una _vendetta_. Estoy seguro de que si aún decide delinquir en esas condiciones, él mismo irá a matarla sin permiso. Te lo advierto desde ahora. Damasus se lo tomó personal; debe tener muy en estima a Sextante — lo observó de nuevo—. Debiste hacerlo tú.

—Cuando llegué él ya había solicitado el permiso. Desconozco a la hora que se levantó, y sospecho que hasta armó todo el escenario para hacerlo rápido. Estaba ansioso de conocer a la nueva Santo. Apenas terminó, corrió a su Casa a prepararse para recibirla en el Ascenso. Nunca lo vi tan entusiasmado de quedarse en su templo.

—Es como si le gustara la niña.

Lugonis emitió una risa tan encantadora que Ilias contempló atento esa emoción.

—... debido a la situación actual, lo dudo bastante.

Leo asintió cuando comprendió. Con una venia, Piscis pidió permiso para ir hacia su propia Casa y hacer lo propio. Él quedaría allí para lo mismo. Volvió a su meditación, cerrando los ojos y conectándose con el viento que sopló sus cabellos.

"Sextante... el destino que te espera es demasiado grande para tus hombros, ¿lo lograrás?"

—0—

El Ascenso era el rito iniciático para todos los Santos de la Orden de Athena. Consistía en recibir la bienvenida formal y oficial del Patriarca al ejército, mediante el comando de la primera misión. Para ello, debía ser escoltado por su maestro o maestra y pedir, de modo ceremonial el paso por cada Casa Zodiacal, requiriendo el permiso de la Élite.

Atravesar las 12 Casas era un honorífico al esfuerzo humano de querer elevarse hasta el Olimpo, donde residían los dioses. Si bien los Dorados eran muy pocos y la encarnación de Atenea estaba aún sin develar, cada uno que había recibido una Cloth debía realizar aquella jornada especial. Una vez asignado, comenzaban las relaciones con otros compañeros de diferente categoría y la vida de un Santo en su plenitud.

—Megara, ya estoy lista.

Perseo sonrió a sus anchas cuando vio llegar a Thais, apenas con algunos vendajes en sus brazos, absolutamente recuperada. Sextante parecía hecha para ella: su melena alborotada y frondosa estaba en su lugar por la tiara que despejaba su rostro metálico, dejando que cayera plácidamente en las hombreras y espalda. Rodeada de rojos y violetas, su Cloth lucía las piernas donde caía un largo manto carmesí y blanco que cruzaba su pecho de manera majestuosa. Era curioso considerando que era la única armadura de bronce que parecía tener un vestido corto debajo. La piel que quedaba al aire daba cuenta de las miles de pecas oscurecidas por el sol.

—Una doncella guerrera y heredera al Santuario, ni más ni menos. Sextante es exótica — no le dejó tiempo para contestar— . Vamos, te tomó más de quince lunas recuperarte, no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas, cierto? Te lo enseñé.

—Lo recuerdo, sí.

—Será breve, tanto por las personas como por el tiempo. Altar me designó una misión hace algunos días, así que me temo que no podrás conversar mucho. Tengo que ir a reportarme cuanto antes. Cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya estarás en viaje.

Thais contempló en su camino una cantidad abrumadora de hombres que jamás había visto. La emoción de la Arena de Combate le había hecho olvidar ese detalle; pero entre soldados, guardias y escoltas, los guerreros triplicaban a la población femenina; razón por la cual las mantenían tan aisladas, para evitar toda clase de incidentes.

Otra cosa a destacar era el respeto: No había cortesías sociales. Eran iguales, sin importar el rango o la edad. Cierto era que habían ocurrido incidentes sobre revoltosos y revoltosas que se les había ocurrido romper las reglas hiriendo de maneras mundanas a compañeros más jóvenes. Después de todo eran humanos, y podían rendirse ante las flaquezas. Todos aquellos, empero, habían conocido la muerte y eran parte de un foso sin nombre en medio de las montañas. Las víctimas, por otro lado, se les compensaba con la libertad de decidir su propia vida. Una disciplina dura, pero justa.

—¿Podré visitar a mis amigas?

—Siempre y cuando no dejes tus deberes a un lado, puedes ir por donde quieras. Tenías una amiga civil en Rodorio... ¿Samara, cierto? También están Linile de Vulpécula y Anabelle en los campos de entrenamiento, siendo asistente de Damara. Y Olivia, que ahora es custodia de la Ciudad de las Constelaciones. Sí, puedes visitarlas. De hecho creo que cuentan con ello.

—Se los debo. Les debo mucho. Ellas me hicieron quien soy hoy, como usted...

—¡Ah, no! ¡Nada de usted! No soy anciana. Somos compañeras, ya te dije. Y estoy orgullosa como maestra, pero ahora estamos a la par— sonrió — . Ojalá que pronto tengas una misión conmigo.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando Perseo supo que habían pasado por Aries y Tauro. Detrás del toro había un sendero serpenteante hacia arriba, guiado por columnas rotas y cercado por rocas, donde los guardias de los caminos laterales iban y venían. Al verlas llegar las saludaron y corrieron sus lanzas y espadas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Llegamos a Géminis. A partir de aquí no podemos distraernos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no, nos perderemos para siempre.

No sonaba tranquila ni en carácter de broma, así que Thais dejó de relajarse y miró para arriba. No parecía nada fuera de lugar; pero recordaba en sus años de estudio que Géminis estaba gobernado por Hermes, y sus poderes tenían que ver con las ilusiones en el espacio. Y lo más importante: no sólo la Cloth tenía vida propia, sino la Casa que estaba conectada a ella.

Si el dueño existía, el templo respondía acorde.

—¡Mira quién llegó!

—¡La niña hecha de estrellas, custodiada por la Gorgona!

—Ah, eres fatal con las metáforas.

—Lo de Gorgona no es metáfora, ¿le viste la cara?

—Precisamente, ¡no la mires directamente!

Una voz femenina y una masculina parecían hablar entre sí, observándola desde algún punto que no podían distinguir. De los costados de las columnas en la escalera aparecieron dos figuras con la misma altura y contextura; la diferencia es que una parecía una bella gitana llena de colores y descalza, y el otro un muchacho de pelo largo y una Armadura de Oro.

—... espera... ¿son dos?

—No. Es una ilusión. — susurró Megara. Una ilusión muy creíble, ya que las figuras proyectaban sombra y parecían reales.

De repente, la muchacha morena comenzó a reír y danzar en círculos, hasta que cruzó el otro lado y, literalmente, se fusionó con el joven. Este movió el pelo bajo el casco y pareció recobrar sus anillos de oro y sus pañuelos alrededor del cuello de la Cloth, así como el kohl en sus ojos grises. Descendió entonces con un contoneo hasta que, cerca de ellas, tomó la capa de una punta y se inclinó levemente.

—Si quieren pasar por Géminis deben dejar de aceptar una realidad para verlas a todas — la voz del muchacho era grave, algo que sonrojó a la pelirroja por breves instantes — . Soy la gitana y el Santo Dorado, a veces la luna muestra una cara diferente. Por eso no me presentaré, porque conocen al buen Damasus.

—Maestro — saludó Perseo — . Es bueno verlo, no volvió a aparecer.

—El Patriarca no me lo permite y no puedo hacer mis trampas, las descubre siempre y todas... es un viejo ladino — se cruzó de brazos — . Pero no me arrepiento; vaticiné la llegada de Sextante y con eso me doy por satisfecho, ya que puedo conocerla como corresponde en el Ascenso. Aún incompleto, pero satisfecho.

—Debo acompañarla hasta mi maestro, porque me comunicó que tenía una misión urgente con asignados, señor Damasus — el hombre asintió suavemente por un momento, templando la voz.

—No te preocupes por Altar; apenas termine Sextante irá a llevarte la misión. No es que pueda quedarse quieto de todos modos. — rió encantadoramente e inclinó la cabeza, con una mirada apacible y una sonrisa sin género. Perseo miró a Sextante, que volteó a verla intrigada.

—Cuando regreses, búscame. Si estoy aún aquí quiero que me cuentes como te fue.

—Gracias por escoltarme, Megara.

—El placer fue mío. Que Atenea te proteja.

Perseo dio saltos que apenas la pelirroja pudo detectar.

—¿Vamos, Sextante? — Damasus extendió el brazo. Thais se lo quedó mirando en silencio y el muchacho suspiró — . Es parte de un cortejo, por si no lo sabes.

La joven parpadeó.

—No creo que debamos...

—Está bien, está bien, iré a tu junto. Espero que no seas aburrida como Leo, sería una decepción. — dijo con algo parecido a un mohín, pero con un tono que la hizo sonreír.

Cuando comenzaron a subir hacia Géminis compartieron un breve silencio. Thais sintió las ondas de un poder inconmensurable que sería capaz de ahogarla, pero no tenía esa intención. Por el contrario, la rodeaban como volutas de luz que revoloteaban en su pelo. Era un cosquilleo agradable.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, señor Damasus?

—La que gustes.

—¿Usted iba para allá por su... em... costado femenino? ¿O era porque se sentía sólo?

Damasus se detuvo.

—En verdad eres un peligro. Preguntas como un flechazo — se rió — . Sí, estoy incompleto. Por una vida he buscado a mi gemelo, que sé está vivo en algún lugar. Hace un tiempo el Patriarca encontró una pista para hallarlo. Sé que pronto lo veré.

—¿Y qué hará cuando lo halle?

—Bueno, decirle que tiene un hermano muy poderoso que cuidará de él — sus ojos brillaron, mirando hacia adelante — . Seguramente tiene una vida ordinaria, así que voy a explicarle cómo son las cosas. Si tiene familia, la pondré bajo mi protección. Eso sería lindo. Niños que sepan que tienen un tío fuerte y loco.

Una familia. Thais sonrió con ternura. Los propósitos del gitano eran sencillos, hambreados de algo que no podría tener nunca.

—Pero... ¿y si encuentra algo que no le gusta? Después de todo, el mito dice que uno de los dos está maldito; si usted es el portador de la Cloth, entonces...

—Entonces hallaré la manera de sacarle la maldición. — cortó incómodo por la pregunta. Era increíble como en las tonalidades de la voz se podía dilucidar su ánimo. Eso sólo le bastó a Thais para saber el límite.

—Lo siento, señor Damasus. — este la miró y sonrió en un costado, acomodándose el pelo.

—Eres osada, me gusta eso. Es lo que debes hacer, preguntar y saberlo todo. Al final, quién sabe, algún día te sientes en un trono a dar órdenes.

—Espero que eso jamás pase. — dijo algo sombría. Géminis puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativo y miró arriba unos segundos.

—Uhm. Cierto. Linda imagen, pero requiere de que todos estemos muertos. En fin — sonrió, haciéndole un ademán hacia arriba — . Sigamos. Sé que estás muy nerviosa así que te hare el paso ameno. Nada de espejismos... por ahora. Si me caes mejor en el futuro, quizás te juegue una broma o dos.

—Ah... ¿gracias? — Géminis se adelantó unos pasos, hasta que ella lo siguió más aliviada.

—No hay de qué. Y sobre el incidente contigo hace unos años, lamento haberte asustado por eso de la máscara; pero no hice nada malo para perjudicarte en verdad. — se señaló la cabeza en círculos, aún dándole la espalda.

Thais recordó la carta del Patriarca y sus ánimos bajaron de pronto.

—La soledad no fue su única urgencia...

—Debía conocerte — volteó a verla sobre el hombro — . Fue una orden de Hermes; no voy a negarla, ¿cierto? quería saber si estabas hecha de estrellas y eras real. Aquí estás, radiante y muy pelirroja, jajaja — Thais no pudo evitar reír ante aquello —. Por eso te elevaras. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estaremos cuando mires hacia abajo.

Sextante quería preguntar más porque Géminis estaba diciéndole cosas que no entendía; mas era demasiada información para su cabeza, así que decidió concentrarse subiendo escalón tras escalón con paciencia.

—La Guerra Santa debe poner este lugar muy ruidoso.— comentó tiempo después en la Casa de Cáncer. Damasus asintió, pero de pronto chistó de frío y se frotó un brazo; el ambiente tenía aroma a muerto.

—Odio pasar por acá, es un cementerio —comentó por lo bajo, mirando a todos lados. Había sonidos huecos en las corrientes de aire que parecían susurros — . No mires más que para adelante, este templo es un espanto... no puedo creer que Sage haya tenido esta armadura, con lo amable y bueno que es.

—Son custodios de la Puerta del Yomotsu Hirasaka en el Meikai... más allá de cómo sea la persona. — comentó la muchacha. Damasus aceptó.

—Cuando conozcas al Patriarca pensarás igual que yo. No tendría que haber conocido a la Muerte tan de cerca; si le preguntas, dirá que es una vieja amiga con la que jamás aceptó bailar. Tétrico, ¿cierto? Pero sabe mucho más de lo que puedo dimensionar; y ha visto más horrores de los que jamás veremos nosotros dos — la miró — . Por eso lo respeto profundamente. Pese a todo ese dolor siempre tiene una sonrisa, aún cuando está regañándote.

—Cosa que le pasa seguido a usted. — lo miró de reojo y el gitano se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Jajajaja! Te confieso que me encanta hacerlo enfadar. No sabe cómo enojarse y es adorable.

—No debería decir que le gusta incomodarlo. Es raro.

—Soy gitano, mi bella Sextante. Y soy raro, te lo dije aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente casa, dos leones de mármol los miraban celosamente. En medio de ellos, una figura envuelta en telas estaba en posición de loto. Thais se impactó cuando abrió los ojos y develó un azul profundo con pupilas afiladas.

—Ilias de Leo, solicito tu permiso para pasar por vuestra Casa — dijo Damasus, dando un paso adelante.

—Permiso concedido — se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a la muchacha — . Bienvenida a la Orden, Thais de Sextante. Espero que tu subida hasta aquí no haya sufrido inconvenientes.

—En lo absoluto, señor Ilias. Es un honor. — se inclinó levemente, a lo que el rubio aceptó en silencio.

—Debo escoltarte hasta Escorpio. Géminis puede regresar a su casa. — expresó con voz nula. Damasus bufó de manera infantil y torció la boca. Había una tensión entre ellos muy evidente; pero incluso alguien como el moreno sabía que ese momento era de la muchacha y no debía arruinar su ritual.

—Te veré pronto, pequitas. — Damasus le guiñó un ojo y apenas en un parpadeo, se desmaterializó. Thais quedó boquiabierta y Leo suspiró profundamente.

—Otra ilusión. Debe estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos custodiar su casa... no tiene remedio — la miró —. Si te incordio en algún momento, no te calles. Es un muchacho que hay que ordenar rápidamente.

—¿Era... una ilusión? Pero... — miró hacia atrás y adelante — me acompañó todo el...

—Él es así. Seguramente verás al real dentro de poco. Le encanta confundir a la gente — susurró, comenzando a caminar dentro del templo — . Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Leo era lo opuesto a Géminis en todo sentido. Su apariencia le daba recuerdos borrosos de la gente que había venido con ella cuando era una niña. Había hombres con esa contextura y ese tono de piel. Más allá de eso, era un muro infranqueable: un cosmo rígido como el concreto y que emitía estática; un león guardando energías para cazar.

Se decía que de todos los Dorados, era el más poderoso de esa generación. Sin embargo, había algo más curioso en Ilias que su fuerza: podía transmutar su poder hacia otras criaturas para amplificar su energía por kilómetros; ver, sentir y oler como muchos y volver a ser él.

Recuerdo mis sensaciones cuando ganaste tu armadura — comenzó de la nada —. A pesar de todo, supiste obtenerla con gallardía. Observé que la naturaleza de tu espíritu tiene un desarrollo racional profundo, tu astucia es más grande que tu instinto. Es lo que hace a Sextante diferente — la miró de repente — . Sin embargo, recuerda que los combates reales pueden ser más crueles y desleales que el que enfrentaste, y no tendrás tiempo de analizar al enemigo o recibir sus golpes para leerlo. Podrías morir antes. Considera la posibilidad de desarrollar una capacidad que te permita, a través de tu fuerza, hacer lo mismo. Va a sacarte de un apuro.

—Muchas gracias por su consejo. — Thais respondió luego de un leve asombro. Pese a su rigidez, podía ser cándido. Hasta el ritmo de las palabras era... dulce y pacífico ¿Sería aquel el Ilias verdadero?

Al volver la atención a su alrededor, Thais notó que las Casas de Virgo y Libra transmitían una esencia similar. Los cosmos de los templos y sus Cloth estaban dormidos, aguardando a sus dueños.

—El Maestro Altar ya ha reparado todas las Armaduras Doradas — dijo Leo, haciendo eco con sus botas y la profundidad de su voz, hablándole como si hubiera leído su curiosidad — . Las trae y las coloca en el lugar correspondiente. Las de plata y bronce tienen una sala especial cerca de la Citadela de Atenea. Pero cada Casa Dorada tiene a su Cloth dentro de ella, como un corazón.

Al pasar en cada templo, Sextante las vio empotradas, bellas con la forma de sus constelaciones. Las sensaciones eran similares pero no idénticas; como si alguien estuviera presente.

—¿Usted puede sentir a su Cloth?

—Todos podemos. El que sabe escucharlas en profundidad es el Herrero Celestial. Dice que hablan y le creo, también las oigo en el viento. Cuando el Santo de Aries nazca le corresponderá esa labor entre los Doce. Todos tenemos una función que cumplir en la rueda zodiacal.

Escorpio se presentó ante ellos en una Casa llena de energía fresca y radiante. Altiva como su dueño, parecía impaciente de mostrar todo su potencial.

—Ha llegado la famosa Thais de Sextante, ¡ya me estaba aburriendo!

—Zaphiri de Escorpio, pido permiso para pasar por vuestra Casa.

—Permiso concedido, maestro Ilias — sonrió, mirando a la muchacha — . Estaba ansioso por verte de cerca, ¡se ha dicho mucho sobre ti! Bah, en verdad, Géminis se la pasaba hablando de tí.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Zaphiri, acompañala hasta Piscis. Está en su Ascenso— el tono cortante de Leo puso a Escorpio en su lugar rápidamente, haciéndole un gesto para que la acompañara. El rubio miró a Sextante y se inclinó, alejándose.

—¿Te aburriste mucho? Ilias es demasiado sereno. No te dejes engañar, contrasta con su poder — la cola de su tiara se movía de un lado a otro caminando a su junto — . Presencié su Relámpago, formó una tormenta en medio continente, ¡Es impresionante!

—... ¿Lo viste pelear?

—Esa sóla vez, cuando salvó mi vida y me trajo hasta acá — dijo algo más serio, mirando hacia adelante — . Fue una noche espantosa; era apenas un niño y fui el único que quedó vivo en ese pueblo... pero hubiera muerto si no fuera por él. Le debo todo. Tiene un corazón enorme, por eso te digo que no te quedes con la primera impresión. Es estricto porque quiere que seamos todos fuertes.

—A mi me trató muy bien — dijo la pelirroja, sintiéndose apabullada por la verborragia de su acompañante; el muchacho era más de su edad que el resto — . Sin embargo, siento que hay una tensión con Géminis.

—¡Ah! Si hasta los perros se dan cuenta. Son celos, puros celos. Los dos se pelean a Lugonis porque Damasus fue alumno de él, y hasta ese momento eran sólo Ilias y el otro — se encogió de hombros — . No sé por qué Piscis los aguanta; demasiado amable para su salud. Creo que hacen falta más compañeros para que se disperse la atención, si me preguntas.

—Debe ser muy solitario aquí arriba... — acotó la muchacha, y Escorpio asintió repetidas veces. Parecía un muchacho ansioso.

—Es cierto, por eso me gusta ir a Rodorio en cuanto puedo. Sino uno se deshumaniza un poco. A Ilias no le interesa ese detalle; pero entiendo cuando Damasus se enloquece por salir. Yo salto de alegría ante cada misión.

—¿Tienen muchas misiones?

—Tendremos muchas. Ahora que ustedes suman números nos serán de mucha ayuda. Por eso celebro tu combate, tu armadura bien ganada y el Juicio a la traidora.

Thais se quedó quieta.

—... ¿Althea?

—Esa, esa — hizo un ademán con desdén —. Fue una completa imbécil. Bien merecido tiene su castigo.

—... ¿Qué hicieron? — Sextante temía en preguntar, pero quería saber.

—Creo que le sacaron un ojo y le cortaron los dedos, sino mutilaron otra cosa. Después se la llevaron a una isla del Mediterráneo y la dejaron ahí tirada — la miró — ¿Damasus no te contó nada? Pidió explícitamente ser su verdugo. Estuvo horas con eso.

Debajo de la máscara, palideció. No imaginaba al gitano siendo cruel y disfrutando el proceso en su nombre. Eso explicaba por qué no estuvo realmente presente.

—No, no sabía. — Escorpio puso cara de haber metido la pata, pero la muchacha hizo un gesto — . Gracias por contármelo.

—No te pongas mal, fue por tu honor.

 _Honor._

¿Qué honor había en aquello?

Las Casas siguientes también tenían sus Cloths; pero Acuario no poseía la suya y se sentía un lugar ocupado aunque frío y bello, con su observatorio interno y su larga biblioteca.

—¿Está el Santo presente?

—Dicen que está en Siberia, pero no regresó más al Santuario. Es alguien antiquísimo — miró las paredes, mientras las respiraciones de ambos emitían vapor — . Hace un tiempo fui hasta allá; no lo conocí, pero parece que busca a alguien para esa Cloth. El Patriarca lo sabe y lo aprueba. Así que... — se encogió de hombros — A tu pregunta, Acuario está activo.

Cuando salieron del templo, Thais sintió un aroma dulce y enseguida un mareo que le torció la vista. Zaphiri la envolvió con su capa.

—¿Qué... ?

—¡Enciende tu cosmo!

Al hacerlo, la cabeza dejó de dar vueltas pero el aroma saturó la nariz. Era como si quisiera pujar los sentidos hasta reventarlos. La presión en las sienes fue tal que no pudo dar un paso más; hasta que todo se fue con la explosión de otro cosmo intenso y preciso.

—No creí que llegarían tan rápido.

Un hombre pelirrojo bajó los últimos escalones que, notó la joven, estaban cubiertos por rosedales rojos, infinitos hacia arriba. Cubrían el suelo, las rocas y los pilares del camino. Y no había guardias de cruces allí.

—Lugonis de Piscis, pido permiso para pasar por vuestra Casa.

—Permiso concedido — miró a Sextante — . Finalmente nos conocemos ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí... — miró a Zaphiri, tomándose la cabeza — gracias por acompañarme.

—Espero verte pronto y compartir alguna aventura — saludó con una mano, alejándose. Lugonis entonces dio unos pasos pero se mantuvo a la distancia.

—Te acompañaré hasta que te reciba Altar y él te escolte hasta el Patriarca. Con eso terminará tu rito — sonrió dulcemente — . Las rosas son una barrera conectada por mi energía y protegen la parte más sensible del Santuario. Por eso, si estoy, avísame; si no, usa tu poder. Las rosas detectan enseguida si eres aliado o enemigo.

Se acomodó el cabello que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos azules eran algo tristes, pero tenía una belleza muy intensa. Le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera, y pudo ver con asombro como las rosas retrocedían a su paso dejando los escalones limpios, una criatura viva llena de tentáculos espinosos.

—Son las Rosas Diabólicas, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente. Su veneno es fatal para cualquier ser vivo. En menos de un minuto mueres en sueño plácido o en agonía. Ellas deciden a través de mí.

Al ver sus manos con más concentración, notó que estaban cubiertas por guantes negros. No: eran sus dedos. Levantó la mirada y, cerca de la yugular, se asomaban venas ennegrecidas. Movió la boca para preguntar, pero Lugonis la interceptó primero con la mirada.

—El veneno está conectado conmigo... como ya has visto — sonrió con burla — . Debes simular un poco cuando miras.

—Yo...

—No es por ser grosero, por eso no puedo tener contacto. La única alternativa es ser tanto o más poderoso que yo. El resto...

—Lo siento.

Se sintió tonta por no haberse dado cuenta la vida dura de ese hombre. No tener contacto le parecía pesadillesco. ¿Tan irónico era el Destino que le otorgaba un don para cuidar a quiénes jamás podría abrazar?

—No te disculpes, eres mi compañera. Me acostumbre desde niño, no sufro tanto como crees. Los que viven aquí pueden acercarse, aunque mi costumbre es no hacerlo — estiró su mano, mostrando sus dedos — . Pero alguien como tú moriría instantáneamente. No quiero que tengas esa suerte.

—Se lo agradezco.

—No te entristezcas. Es un gran día para tí; tu reconocimiento oficial ante el maestro Sage y ante todos nosotros. Estoy feliz de que nos acompañes en este deber sagrado.

Entre tantas emociones y gente nueva, Sextante había olvidado de la carta. Llegó a su mente cuando pasaron el templo del Pez Dorado y unas escaleras majestuosas marcaron un breve tramo hasta el Templo del Patriarca, antecediendo a la gigantesca estatua de Palas Atenea. Era una vista magnífica.

—Maestro Altar, como Santo Dorado de la Última Casa anuncio el final del Ascenso de Sextante.

—Concedido.

Thais volvió de sus pensamientos cuando vio acercarse a un hombre alto con el cabello largo y blanco, atado como Megara y con una contextura física entre los mantos que engañaba absolutamente sobre su edad. La sonrisa que dio al verla le recordó a Damasus, y le transmitió tal tranquilidad que su cuerpo se relajó y notó lo agotada que estaba después de tantas horas.

Lugonis de Piscis la saludó amablemente y se alejó, dejándolos solos.

—Soy tu maestro en falta, Hakurei de Altar — comenzó, con un tono jocoso y los brazos cruzados. Tenía vendajes por doquier, inclusive en el pecho. Las telas coloridas le recordaban a la gente que vivía en las montañas — . Y lo digo porque debí entrenarte, pero no tenía el modo de hacerlo correctamente. Tuve y tengo que reparar demasiadas hermanas tuyas aún.

—No tiene por qué explicarse. Megara de Perseo fue una excelente maestra. — contestó, con más firmeza de la que deseaba expresar. Eso causó una risotada del hombre.

—Ya lo creo, mira lo que ha logrado — parecía tener un gran sentido del humor — . Me da algo de escozor ser tan ceremonial, pero vayamos rápido al salón. Sage ya está ahí.

Cada vez que mencionaban aquel nombre algo ocurría en el estómago. Altar la miró un segundo con curiosidad, pero le hizo un gesto para caminar a su junto. Allí Thais pudo apreciar los rasgos de los muvianos: sus ojos eran rasgados y no tenían cejas, sino puntos en el ceño. Hasta la piel parecía más blanca.

¿Qué se siente ser la tercera heredera? — la miró de repente — . Aparte de las misiones tendrás que estudiar mucho y pasar bastante tiempo acá arriba. Hay muchas cosas que no deben salir de estas paredes.

—No me molesta estudiar. Pero la verdad es que no caigo en conciencia bien de esa responsabilidad aún. Siento que es mucho para mí.

—Tranquila. Si te gusta leer y eres como mi hermano, aprenderás rápido. A mi me aburre, nada que hacerle — se encogió de hombros — . Por cierto, Damasus te acompaño ¿verdad?

—No... bueno, sí. No realmente. Fue una ilusión proyectada.

—Ay... — se rascó la cabeza con un gesto que lo hacía ver más joven aún, arrugando los puntos con angustia — Es un ladino. Es que... lo retrasé un poco y no encontró otro modo de cumplir. Te pido disculpas, no te enojes con él. Y... de favor, no le digas a Sage.

Thais parpadeó confundida, pero asintió.

—No se preocupe, no diré nada.

—¡Gracias! Eres una reina.— exclamó notoriamente aliviado, haciéndola sonrojar.

Los guardias de la entrada, soldados más armados de los que había visto nunca, les dieron el paso al abrir sus lanzas cruzadas. Hakurei caminó hasta la puerta y escondió las manos entre sus mangas, mirándola sonriente.

Es una audiencia privada, así que hasta aquí llegue. Espero verte pronto, quizás ahora pueda entrenarte en el tiempo que me quede aquí, para honrar la tradición. Damasus tenía razón a todo lo que había dicho de tí. Es un honor tenerte de compañera.

Asintió y, con un gesto, los guardias cerraron la puerta oscureciendo el hall de entrada. El silencio arrasó con sus oídos y comenzó a caminar sobre el piso alfombrado, hasta que una boca de luz la guió hasta el centro, donde las paredes blancas le marcaban signos tallados en el mármol. En el centro había un trono blanco y un hombre vestido de negro sentado en él, con el casco dorado de la sabiduría.

"Rodilla a tierra. Es como un rey" le dijo Megara al principio de ese día. Caminó unos pasos más e inclinó su cabeza. Tomó coraje y rompió la quietud con sus palabras.

—Thais se Sextante se presenta ante el Patriarca del Santuario para recibir sus órdenes.

—Thais...

Hubo algo en su voz; más que llamarla, quería comprobar cómo era decirlo. Aquello la hizo temblar y su cara fue un fuego, oculto gracias a la máscara.

Bajo la vigilia de Atenea te reconozco y te recibo como parte de la Orden — continuó, con una voz neutral — . Tu primera misión está registrada en un reporte a tu derecha, guardado en su estuche de bronce. Te lo llevarás al terminar aquí — ella asintió, y vio que en una mesada pequeña estaba el tubo — . Apenas lo leas deberás dirigirte con los Santos de Plata que están indicados para que te den las instrucciones. Una vez que terminen su misión debes reportarte con ellos, y ellos harán lo propio con sus superiores.

Se detuvo un momento.

Además de eso, recibirás instrucción en este Templo. Y en cuanto Altar esté disponible, será tu mentor. Sextante tiene todas estas aristas debido a su posición.

—Sí, señor Patriarca.

Un ruido la hizo ver que el hombre delante se quitó el casco y lo puso en su falda. A diferencia de Hakurei, su cabello era más lánguido, pero era una gota de agua. Sobre todo cuando la miró a los ojos, casi tímidamente.

—Te prometí hablar de otra cosa más. Por favor ponte de pie.

El corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a tamborilear. El Patriarca se movió incómodo por la situación. Era como si todo lo que vestía le pesara y lo notara después de décadas.

¿Has decidido qué harás?

—... yo...

—Debes pensarlo cuanto antes — le cortó, apresurado por la timidez; los ojos aguamarinas intentaban no ser esquivos, en tanto su voz pareció haberse bajado de algún peldaño invisible para volverse humilde— . Los ojos de la diosa también posan sobre mí; y aunque sea el Regente de este lugar, sigo siendo un pobre campesino que fue elegido por Cáncer. Alguien que ha cometido un pecado terrible contra tí.

Thais jamás había visto a un hombre sonrojarse, pero ahí estaba.

Esa respuesta es necesaria por el destino de ambos. Es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, soy conciente. Haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para que se cumpla tu voluntad. Sé que estás en igualdad de condiciones; pero te vi como mujer y no puedo dejar de verte así ahora.

—Entonces otorgará la Ley — dijo, animándose a hablar — . Tengo pleno derecho a desafiarlo y abandonar el Santuario; desafiarlo y quedarme bajo su admisión... o aceptar mi condición de mujer.

—Lo que sea que hagas, quedarás expuesta apenas lo haga oficial.

—¿Cualquiera sea mi opción?

Sage reclinó su cuerpo en el trono con más ganas de huir que de quedarse. Luchaba incansablemente porque el rojo se fuera de su rostro, pero era imposible. Thais sonrió ante ese gesto, que le impregnaba una belleza particular; una humanidad poco vista para alguien así.

Damasus tenía razón, era lindo incomodarlo.

—Piénsalo bien — insistió, cuando pudo calmarse internamente — . Es un camino que nos trazará el futuro.

—¿Cuándo deberé darle una respuesta?

—Cuando tu misión termine y regreses.

—Así será.

Tomó el tubo entre sus manos y se inclinó, alejándose hasta que los soldados le abrieron la puerta.

Allí donde sus miedos la acompañaron durante mucho tiempo, los dejó tirados a los pies de ese trono junto al Comandante en Jefe del Santuario. Un hombre que a pesar de poseer tanta sabiduría, poder y edad, continuaba sonrojándose como un muchacho.

¿Tenía temor? Sí. Su futuro dependía de eso y sólo ella tenía las de perder. Pero, al mismo tiempo, jamás se sintió tan poderosa en toda su vida.

Quizás por eso se retiró con el paso orgulloso de una reina, en un salón que volvería a pisar por muchos años.

—00—

— **El enlace—**

La primer misión de Sextante no fue compleja, pero su parte en la investigación fue eficiente. Con esos datos, sus compañeros de Plata pudieron viajar hasta Florencia, en Italia, y perseguir una pista concreta de su objetivo, al que se dedicaron buscar sin descanso. Sin embargo, no contaron con que aquello tardara meses. Y como aún no tenía autorización de salir de Grecia, la misión no estaba completa. Por tanto, la respuesta se dilataría.

"Las misiones en suspenso son un común en mi vida; no te preocupes, continúa con tus otras cosas" le dijo una vez Megara, mientras ambas caminaban en Rodorio ". Ya no depende de tí de todos modos. Y sé que tienes toneladas de cosas para estudiar... no quisiera estar en tus zapatos."

Cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, visitaba a Samara en el pueblo y a Anabelle, sumida en las funciones de capitana. Linile tenía sus propias misiones con otros Santos, y Olivia había decidido viajar hacia otra ciudad. Tenía vocación de enseñanza, así que sabía que sería más útil como tutora en otro lado.

Las cosas habían cambiado muy rápido para todos. Y desde aquella primera charla con el Patriarca, los días fueron estrellas fugaces que pasaron sin parar.

En los primeros tiempos se le dejó seguir en su vieja cabaña. Hakurei arregló las cosas construyendo una sencilla biblioteca de madera que le había permitido llevarse todo lo que pudiera salir de la colección de Sage. Al terminarlos, los devolvía y volvía a empezar. Cuando Altar la recibía entrenaban juntos, en base a las sugerencias de Ilias. Amén de eso, Damasus siempre le daba sorpresivas visitas para distraerla y llenarla de panes con miel, confesa enseñanza de Lugonis.

"Los chicos preguntan mucho por tí. Termina pronto de estudiar esto y ve por más. Has dejado una linda impresión."

Las visitas y los entrenamientos eran, por supuesto, esporádicos. Todos tenían mucho que hacer; pero los meses se hacían llevaderos y hasta entretenidos. La mente de Thais se ampliaba a pasos agigantados y en poco tiempo comenzó a entender latín, inglés y francés. Podía sentir una rutina plácida por primera vez en su vida.

En todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, no había vuelto a cruzar a Sage. Este pasaba semanas viajando en incógnito, recopilando datos para volver a partir. Hakurei debía quedarse para suplirlo y ordenar a los Santos Dorados, que también estaban en misiones; pero no parecía muy disgustado desde que había conocido a Damasus.

Pronto la ocupación hacia la pelirroja fue casi plena, pues ya había manuscritos que no podía sacar del Templo y comenzó a quedarse cada vez más tiempo en aquel recinto. Antes de notarlo, Sextante ya tenía su propia habitación en una ala de huéspedes. Inclusive, ya conocía los pasadizos secretos y los estantes más viejos de la biblioteca milenaria; cosas que ni el Patriarca leía. Y mientras su presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, la situación comenzó a tornarse extraña.

—Ay ay ay...

Esas lunas y soles no sólo habían pasado para los pensamientos de Sextante, sino para los del viejo Cáncer. Sólo Altar sabía cuánto le costaba a su gemelo concentrarse en cada cosa que tenía que hacer, siendo que lo sabía disciplinado y sesudo. Cuando se lo comentó a Géminis, este estalló de la risa.

¿No te suena familiar?

—No, y no sé de qué te ríes — le respondió disgustado, terminando de comer el arroz de su cuenco con las manos. Damasus lo miró con picardía, tomando su sopa —. Sage está sufriendo.

—Por supuesto que sufre. El amor es así.

—... ¿perdón?

—Amor. A—m—o—r, ¿lo dije bien en griego? Eso — señaló, terminándose el agua de su vaso — . Tu gemelo está enamorado.

—... ¿De quién?

—¡Eres un viejo tonto! ¿Es casual que haya decidido no estar desde que habló con Sextante?

Altar se puso morado y tosió el arroz, haciéndolo reír. En cierto modo se puso feliz.

—¿Debería... ?

—No se le pregunta a una dama — le cortó de repente — . Si ella no quiere decirlo, nosotros no sospechamos ni sabemos nada. Creo que lo que está pasando es desconocido para ambas partes. Quizás del único que sepamos alguna vez algo es de tu hermano. Él tiene la potestad.

—Pero la decisión es de ella. La Ley marca su vida, no la de Sage— lo miró preocupado— . Deberíamos hacer algo a su favor.

—Seamos inteligentes, querido mío. Sextante está bien, las cosas se decantan solas — le tomó una mano y le besó afectuosamente los nudillos — . Mnh, ¿te vas a comer ese pan?

Hakurei se lo dio, pero ya había tomado una determinación. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo una indefinición eterna. Odiaba esas situaciones.

Aunque fuese indirectamente, empujaría la corriente hacia algún lado.

—0—

— **El Desafío del Espejo—**

Thais de Sextante comenzaba a ubicarse en su rol y en la posición que tenía. Ante la ausencia de Sage, Hakurei podía pasar más tiempo concientizándola de ese hecho; además de asegurarse si todo estaba realmente bien.

"Tienes que saberlo todo; no te pido que recites versos antiguos de memoria como mi hermano, pero si que conozcas todo lo que puedas de la logística y las bases de datos importantes en los pasadizos y demás."

En la medida en que la convenció junto con Damasus de que la estrella la había elegido a ella porque era capaz, comenzó a pensar como adulta. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo también volvió a solidificar la reverencia que le debía al Patriarca, quitándole la confianza de los primeros días.

Las costumbres pesaban más de lo que parecía.

—Entiende todo con rapidez, pero recobró esa distancia que la vida le enseñó a latigazos — comentaba el anciano a su compañero, luego de haberla entrenado durante toda una jornada —. Es difícil quebrar un mundo tan estructurado para ella. Pero hay que cambiar eso, debe ser conciente de que a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo somos todos iguales. Su instinto debe funcionar en esa dirección.

Altar le contó entonces que, cuando eran niños, en Mu había una manera de agilizar la teletransportación y la telequinesis natural: se requería un desarrollo estricto de la intuición; desarmar con la mente y sin el cosmo la materia en átomos, descifrarla y controlarla.

Debe ser la lectora de estrellas por excelencia; ver un mapa estelar y descifrar distancias con la vista. Sabe pelear, pero tiene que combinar— se acomodó el cabello —. Para eso debe descifrar una incógnita y resolverla más rápido de lo que enciende su cosmo — se señaló — . Nosotros seremos lo que debe resolver, y sólo podrá lograrlo entendiendo la esencia misma de lo que somos; sin títulos, historia, ni pasado. Dos seres iguales contra otro.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—No es un capricho, querido mío. Continúo con el deber de instruirla; esta vez evocaré un factor más en la ecuación: El tiempo está desdibujando la familiaridad que Sextante debe mantener como heredera. Esto la determinará a tener una nueva visión, y saldrá beneficiada con el aprendizaje de todos modos. Además, será una vía de acción para ese tonto, si es que quiere hacer algo.

Damasus escuchó con toda atención. Era relevante en muchos sentidos hacer que ambos se acercaran... sea del modo que fuere.

Cuando el Patriarca regresó de su último viaje y Hakurei le propuso la idea, Sage se puso nervioso y su comportamiento pasó de solemne a hosco en cuestión de horas. Había vuelto peor de lo que se había ido, atribulado con el asunto. Sin embargo, su gemelo le impidió cualquier escape a la situación.

—Es ridículo.

—Debes entrenarla como yo, es tu heredera también. ¡Deja de escaparte! Afronta las cosas de una vez para continuar. Aún tienes un Santuario que dirigir — colocó su mano en el hombro — . Esto tiene que terminar.

Sage no tuvo más alternativa que asentir.

—0—

Esa mañana Thais intuyó que esa jornada sería significativa para su vida.

Se levantó de la cama blanca con calma. Esa habitación, otrora temporal, se había convertido en suya a pedido del mismo Hakurei, pues quería tenerla más cerca y que tuviera a su alcance lo necesario para formarse. Aunque la dejaba bajar cada vez tenía menos posibilidades, y sus amigas estaban preocupadas por su ausencia.

 _No nos hagas sentir que te olvidas de nosotras. Te extrañamos, saca la nariz de los libros por favor..._

Un espejo la reflejó al tener ese recuerdo. Las extrañaba también, pero ella tenía esas prioridades y no sabía cómo decirles sin que la creyeran presumida. ¿Quién tenía el privilegio de vivir allí sin ser dama o Saintia, después de todo?

Despejó sus pensamientos en el desayuno; se ató el cabello en un gran rodete firme, precalentó los músculos, se vistió y calzó la máscara. Estaba inquieta, pues Altar había insistido que fuera liviana y sin la armadura.

"¿Me hará conocer el Yomotsu? No sé si estoy preparada para eso"

Al subir los senderos fue hilando posibilidades. Sabía que el gemelo del Patriarca también había sido candidato a Cáncer, así que no era una teoría descabellada.

 _Es aburrido ser un Santo Dorado. Soy mas feliz siendo de plata y reparando cloths.  
_  
Sextante entendía que Hakurei no lo decía tan seriamente — de hecho, pocas veces hablaba seriamente, pero era honesto. Aun así, el imaginarlo entre los muertos la inquietaba ¿Cómo verían el mundo personas tan longevas que pasaron guerras, perdieron tantas cosas y tantas personas, para seguir viviendo?

En el camino encontró a Damasus vestido de un modo casi espartano. Sin perfumes, ni adornos ni velos. Llevaba el cabello ondulado atado a la nuca y se veía extraño pareciendo tan... masculino. Estaba apoyado contra un pilar con la espalda recta, la mirada baja y las piernas cruzadas.

—Será algo difícil — le dedicó una sonrisa —. No dudo de tí, pero me da un poco de miedo que te sientas incómoda... — Caminó hacia ella con largas y elegantes zancadas de hombre — De todos modos, si quieres detener todo esto en algún punto búscame ¿De acuerdo? — le acarició una mano y luego le beso la frente, alejándose como había llegado.

Thais supo que no sería otro ejercicio más. Delante del sendero dos siluetas del mismo tamaño se acercaron lentamente. Dio un paso atrás cuando supo que estaba frente a los gemelos muvianos. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por máscaras de madera sin forma, con hoyuelos que apenas podía adivinar eran los ojos. Tenían el mismo peinado, una trenza larga que no dejaba un pelo fuera de lugar.

"Ropas de entrenamiento antiguas. Tienen la misma estructura..."

Hakurei había sido claro: tenía que distinguirlos por simple ingenio humano. Apenas se movió, saltaron contra ella para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Se movieron en una armonía perfecta, y el siguiente golpe convenció de algo también a Sage: Thais era buen metal, pero debía ser templada para llevar adelante todo su potencial. Su alma se calmó con este pensamiento y se centró en el movimiento sincronizado.

La pelirroja, por su lado, comenzó a pelear enserio. Salió de su asombro a tiempo para esquivar la primera patada. Hakurei sonrió tras la máscara, reprimiendo una carcajada de satisfacción cuando Sextante comenzó a devolver los golpes a ambos con bloqueos, puños y patadas que los obligaba a esquivar. A pesar de que lo hacían al unísono, los paraba con brazos y piernas; plantada en sus pies y evitando retroceder aunque estuviera en desventaja. Sin darse cuenta, tomó a los dos como si fueran un sólo guerrero.

Les había perdido el miedo.

"Debe haber algo..."

Los gemelos peleaban sin siquiera respiros irregulares; hasta el modo en que se movían las trenzas por la gravedad era exactamente el mismo. Por concentrarse de mas, una patada a su pecho la tambaleó, quedándose sin aire por un largo segundo. Sintió la sangre en su boca pero la tragó, manteniendo el orgullo. Ambos hombres quedaron con la pierna levantada en una figura extraña y tenebrosa, esperando que se moviera.

"Tengo que pensar en cómo acercarme a ellos."

Movió apenas un pie y contraatacaron, bajando los talones en simultáneo. Ella lo esquivó y, cuando miro el suelo, vio que los pies lo habían roto.

Esa podría haber sido su cabeza.

"Solo tengo dos golpes más que me pueden dar a esa velocidad. Si van progresivamente, la siguiente vez de ésta no tendre chance y me dejarán inconciente. Supongo que allí terminará la prueba y habré fallado."

Aprovechando el cálculo de la velocidad y su propia fuerza, se lanzó hacia ellos en algo poco inteligente. Ambos gemelos se sorprendieron por la osadía, pero ella no los atacó: los rodeó lo mas rápido que pudo, saltó en el aire en las milésimas de segundo que tuvo y les vio la espalda. El rabillo del ojo le alertó de algo y, cuando lo encontró, supo que podía descubrirlo de una sola manera.

Estiró ambos brazos y una de las manos levantó dos dedos.

— _ **¡HILOS ESTELARES!**_

Patrones de luz salieron de sus dedos que apuntaron hacia su blanco. Los gemelos lo esquivaron, pero el hilo los rozó. Al caer al suelo, señaló con seguridad al de la derecha.

Sage, su cabello es cuatro milímetros más corto que el de Hakurei — dijo segura — ; al verlos de espaldas pude notar la diferencia. Usé mi Hilo como regla de medición.

El Patriarca se quedó paralizado. Por un momento guardó silencio, mirándola como a un verdadero enemigo. Segundos después, el estado de alerta pasó y volvió su sentido de la realidad. El golpe de Thais había sido tan certero que Sage se sintió instintivamente amenazado por su presencia.

Los gemelos habían perdido frente al Santo Femenino de Sextante.

—Es la primera vez en muchas décadas que me siento feliz por una derrota — Hakurei se quitó la máscara y dio una carcajada limpia; luego Sage, más serio, hizo lo propio. Allí ella pudo ver lo diferentes que eran en su simetría — . Detesto no hablar... pero no lo hicimos tan mal.

Sextante salió de su burbuja de triunfo y se reverenció.

Lo has hecho maravillosamente Thais. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y creo que el Patriarca también. Esta ha sido una pequeña muestra de tu astucia.

—Gracias.

La voz de la joven parecía cortante, pero estaba nerviosa. La mirada directa de Sage sobre ella dio todas las respuestas que Altar necesitó en esos meses.

—Descansa, te lo has ganado. A menos que Cáncer sea un cretino exigente, yo te daré el resto del dia. Dedicate a estudiar y a relajarte. Hoy has aprendido más de lo que puedes dimensionar.

—Si Sextante quiere estudiar en mi estudio, no tengo inconveniente. — susurró entonces el Patriarca, con una tonalidad desusadamente dulce. Hakurei lo miró de reojo y sonrió apenas. Ya no había dudas.

Supo que su hermano quería tenerla más presente en su vida que el día anterior. 

—00—


	8. La misión y el Destino

**VIII. La misión y el destino**

— **La sin rostro—**

Un par de semanas después, aquel logro pareció perder sentido cuando Thais finalmente recibió la noticia de que sus compañeros de Plata habían finalizado la misión, recordando el desenlace inevitable: Debía dar una respuesta.

En vez de seguir estudiando alquimia y matemática, buscó grandes manuscritos esbozados en griego antiguo y comenzó a mirar los registros más antiguos del Santuario; el reporte de cada soldado existente desde que se había comenzado a escribir en papel. Horas pasaron hasta que el sol se puso fuera de la biblioteca del Patriarca y encontró algo apenas legible, apenas interpretable. Pero era real.

Había sucedido algo entre algún antiguo Santo Dorado y un Santo Femenino, con una confesión afirmativa por ambas partes en el momento del juicio. No hubo sentencias.

Se tocó el rostro de pronto, como si acabase de descubrir que tenía una máscara en las mejillas. Mas su contemplación fue breve cuando escuchó unos pasos y la pesada puerta se abrió de pronto.

—Sextante, ¿qué haces aquí aún?

Ya no había nada que hacer. Cerró el libraco sobre sus piernas y se puso de pie.

—Patriarca, lamento haberme quedado hasta tan tarde. Quiero hacerle una pregunta. 

Sage había aprendido a no parecer idiota cuando Thais estaba cerca, pero aún le costaba dominarse. Intentaba volver tarde y cuando estaba a solas con ella, fingía buscar un libro o alguna otra cosa que debía llevar a algún lado muy importante y urgente.

—... ¿sí?

—Debo disculparme por no estudiar las lecciones que me indicó, pero esta mañana me informaron que la misión a la que fui asignada finalmente llegó a su fin con éxito.

Sage se tensó debajo de su túnica, pues había olvidado del asunto. Todo cayó de nuevo en el peso de sus ojos, pero quedó quieto.

Entre los registros del pasado encontré algo que me ayudó a entender mejor las cosas. Hubo un caso de Ley de Máscaras entre dos soldados de diferente jerarquía; se los perdonó, o al menos no se dijo más nada. En otras palabras, usted podría obviar todo el asunto. Es quien gobierna y vela por estas leyes. Tiene una opción más.

El hombre se dio cuenta entonces que aquellas noches en vela de la muchacha habían sido para resolver el tema. Se sentía halagado y algo culpable. Sí, definitivamente eso tenía que terminar.

—Te lo dije antes y lo repetiré: No soy una excepción. Las leyes de Atenea son iguales para todos. Al final, soy un guerrero de la diosa también.

Esa vez fue él quien dio un paso más. Como si hubiera pensado mucho tiempo aquellas palabras.

Cuando mis estrellas empiecen a medrar, tienes total libertad para disponer de mi vida si lo deseas. Desde el momento en que te ví he dejado mi existencia en tus manos.

Thais quedó obnubilada y Sage sospechó de que había cometido un error. Cuando intentó hablar de nuevo, la joven lo interrumpió.

—Entonces no necesito esto.

Tomó el borde de su máscara y se la quitó, dejándola con delicadeza en el escritorio. El dorado de los candelabros brilló en el gris intenso de sus ojos grandes, y las cientos de pecas resaltaron en su rostro blanco. Sus cejas arqueadas con vergüenza y sus pestañas rojizas terminaban de entrever un retrato renacentista.

El muviano la miró largamente. Era bella, bella en sus peculiaridades y asimetrías. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al verla allí, tan real. Entonces buscó con todo su ánimo las piezas de su empatía para responder a la altura.

—Sextante...

—Como le dije, tiene la potestad para una opción más. Yo ya elegí y esta es mi respuesta. No debe encomendar su vida a una mujer sin rostro. Ahora sabe quién soy.

El alma del viejo Cáncer se llenó de ternura.

—Acabas de darme algo más valioso que la vida de este anciano, y no sé siquiera cómo reaccionar — contestó. Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que era claro lo que le ocurría — . Me has tomado por sorpresa, pero has cumplido.

Se calló.

Ahora me toca a mí— se dio vuelta, profundamente conmovido —. Buenas noches.

La pelirroja quedó sola. Se sintió poderosa de nuevo entre las penumbras y eso la hizo sonreír.

Sage estaba enamorado de ella; y ella estaba dispuesta a corresponderle.

—0—

— **El beso—**

El Patriarca se ausentó del Santuario durante siete días exactos. Observó las estrellas y habló con sus amigos dispersos por la Vía Láctea en busca de consejo. Esto era una oportunidad única en la vida: no había creído en cosa semejante a enamorarse hasta que Hakurei conoció a Damasus y vio caer al orgulloso, despreocupado y burlón Altar de rodillas frente a Géminis. Y ahora... él mismo estaba experimentando algo igualmente inmenso, sublime y perfecto.

Algo que sus viejos compañeros jamás tendrían, como tomar un discípulo o ver a una nueva generación emerger y brillar al calor de una guerra. Entonces pensó en Avenir, y en cómo los había impulsado a su gemelo y a él mismo a seguir adelante. Seguramente se habría puesto feliz de verlo tan confuso, tartamudo y torpe.

"Dirías que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Y tendrías razón." 

Hasta ese día, vivir había sido una carga y un deber; una cruzada que acometía con más resignación y rabia que energía. Thais cambió eso de un modo tan absoluto que estaba completamente aterrado.

Mas existía ese gran problema: el servidor de Atenea no podía atarse a otra mujer.

Ayunó y meditó para templar su alma. Bajó de Star Hill más lúcido que nunca, incluso su rostro parecía descansado a pesar de que había bajado varios kilos y tenía el andar quebradizo de los débiles. Su hermano lo recibió sin hacer una pregunta, sin decir una palabra. No lo veía triste pero estaba resuelto, lo que daba a su rostro una expresión mortalmente seria.

—¿Estás preocupado?

El muviano se hallaba desnudo en los baños reservados solo para el Patriarca. Su pecho, cruzado de cicatrices mucho menos profundas que las que llevaba en el alma, estaba cubierto por el larguísimo cabello blanco, desmigajado sobre las ondulantes superficies líquidas. Se notaba macilento, pero el brillo de sus ojos desafiaba por completo la imagen de un anciano decrépito. En ellos, la vida pugnaba con denuedo para emerger y bañar todo aquello que lucía dañado por el fatigoso proceso de pensar.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—No lo hagas. No voy a renunciar a ella. — Volteó para mirar a su hermano, y su estrella guardiana fue más notoria que nunca.

Estaba vivo; él, que siempre caminó entre los muertos, abrazado a ellos con una desesperación que frustraba cualquier tentativa de anclar su alma en el presente.

Pero no lo haré público. No quiero que el cuchicheo se pose alrededor de su presencia. Es Sextante, tu compañera y la mía. Esto será secreto, hermano.

—Sabes que tus secretos están conmigo hasta la tumba — sonrió aliviado, feliz y ansioso por el resultado —. Solo te devolveré el favor. Cuando ocurrió lo de Damasus estuviste dos noches escuchándome hablar sin parar. Aunque... admitámoslo, es una aventura emocionante — sonrió más —. Disfrutemosla.

—0—

La pelirroja también se había preparado para aceptar cualquier conclusión. No solamente porque era el Patriarca, sino porque sopesaba las consecuencias de todo aquello.

"Sera terrible si el orden que tanto les costó construir se derrumba porque estoy ahí. No puedo permitirlo."

Para ese entonces, la cercanía de Sextante a figuras como Altar o el Sumo Sacerdote ya daban que hablar; sobre todo cuando fue _vox populi_ que ella era la sucesora al Trono del Santuario. Intentaba minimizar el asunto, pero no todas estaban contentas de su posición de privilegio. Y eso que no sabían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el fondo, más allá del poder.

Decidió afrontar aquello no como Sextante, sino como una muchacha normal. Pidió a las doncellas que atendían a los habitantes de la zona que la peinaran al estilo griego de la época, un rodete con algunas mechas bien armadas. Le ofrecieron un vestido fresco y sencillo, un cinturón y unas sandalias para poder llevar mejor el calor de aquel crudo verano. Finalmente, se quitó la máscara, dispuesta a esperarlo.

Por su parte, Hakurei eligió el atuendo para su hermano. No los ropajes oscuros de diario, sino el traje blanco que usaba para sus anuncios más importantes. Le impidió llevar el casco, escondiéndolo para decir que lo había enviado a pulir a Rodorio, en vista de que no lo necesitó dentro de Star Hill.

—Ve.

El Patriarca no sabía muy bien a dónde. En la posibilidad de realizar ese encuentro, sintió el estómago cerrarse. "Es amor" susurró Hakurei, antes de despedirse "Es un sentimiento majestuoso como la presencia de nuestra diosa, no lo desperdicies." 

Tras deambular un rato por los pasillos, la vio. Y debió animarse a avanzar, porque su deseo de contemplarla a contraluz del sol lo dejó impactado. Se hizo sentir con pasos suaves y el rostro pleno de serenidad.

—Buenos días, Thais.

La informalidad del saludo no fue tan chocante como la suave y dulce tonalidad de su voz.

—Buenos días, Sage. Debo confesar que me siento muy rara estar vestida como una civil. Pero accedí porque la situación lo amerita, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Lo miro con atención desde su altura; el Patriarca era enorme como Altar.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Barrió de un plumazo las distancias, incluso en el lenguaje.

—Me siento más cómodo en mi piel — respondió, complacido por ese detalle — . Pensé que me tomaría más tiempo decidir qué hacer. Creo que no debemos posponer mucho más el momento, Thais.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia una sala para audiencias privadas. Su espalda y el ruido de las telas arrastrándose en el suelo hizo que la pelirroja cayera en peso de lo que estaba pasando. El cuerpo la impulsó a dar la vuelta e irse; pero contrajo todos los músculos como si la tiraran bueyes, caminando hacia adelante. Pronto lo alcanzó y caminaron a la par.

La visita a Star Hill y el trabajo sobre sus estrellas confirmó lo que ya sospechaba hacía un tiempo: las cosas van por su correcto sendero, Sextante. Justo según el deseo de mi corazón y el designio de la diosa.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sage le habló en código. La primera vez que excluyeron al resto del mundo de sus preocupaciones.

No les tomó mucho más tiempo alcanzar las puertas de roble que custodiaban la habitación. Era de techo alto, no muy amplia y con largas colgaduras de brocado azul rey. Los bordados semejaban pequeñas aves en vuelo. El mobiliario también resultó ser sencillo: madera de cerezo; canapés, sillones y unas cuantas sillas. Parecía un sitio de reunión para un grupo reducido, personas que no tienen tiempo qué perder en conferencias largas y protocolares.

—Estaba preocupada por tí.

—Thais...

El rostro de Sage dejó de ser duro. Ella fue capaz de notar lo enamorado que estaba, lo flexible que podía ser esa alma que pensó inalcanzable. Incluso su cosmo, siempre solemne, se agitó como agua de río, tumultuoso y en absoluto desorden.

—Se que son procesos de meditación, pero no dejes de comer — le dijo de pronto — . Estás algo pálido y no me gustaría que enfermes, porque...

Se detuvo, enarcando una ceja.

No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?

El muviano tenía una sonrisa apenas esbozada y con el mismo gesto negó despacio. La joven soltó una risa breve, cortando la tensión.

—Suenas como Hakurei, diciéndome que me pierdo tanto en mi cabeza que se me olvida todo lo demás — su gesto se volvió mucho más jovial, lo que le quitó décadas de los hombros — . Fue un viaje largo, pero valió la pena. Ahora estamos acá, así que me gustaría que habláramos sin mayores metáforas.

Había dejado de ser solemne. Era simplemente un campesino con una tarea demasiado grande.

—Muy bien, sin metáforas — bajó la vista y dio un paso hacia él, tomándose el vestido entre los pequeños pliegues; torció la boca de un modo adorable, sus ojos grises como dos perlas sin pulir —. No conozco más del mundo que la vida aquí, y he alcanzado la meta por la cual me eligió Sextante. El señor Hakurei me instruyó sobre su importancia. Estoy asimilándolo... puedo asimilar todo eso.

Abrió los brazos.

Pero esto... de esto no tengo idea. Creo que nadie está preparado — Sage asintió — . Entendiendo las circunstancias, es más complejo todavía. Te fuiste a Star Hill a pensar, y yo también. No diré lo que sientes por mi porque no tengo ese derecho, pero algo me esta pasando contigo.

Se puso roja, pero no se detuvo.

Si es amor o no, no tengo idea. Mas cada vez que te vuelvo a ver es mas intenso. Jamás me fije en un hombre, pero te veo sonreír y me tiemblan las rodillas.

El Patriarca se sorprendió por aquella confesión. Se sintió tan halagado que tardó unos segundos en buscar palabras en su sabia cabeza. Finalmente, se rindió a lo sencillo.

—Siendo honesto, también me tiemblan las rodillas cuando estoy frente a tí — los ojos estaban atentos a cualquier variación en la expresión de la muchacha — . Thais, no quiero que mis sentimientos te hagan sentir obligada a corresponderlos. Tengo conciencia de que soy un hombre mayor y tengo una posición de sumo poder en el Santuario. He viajado por todo el mundo y he entrado en contacto con los reyes y zares: Sé lo que esa gente hace en nombre de su poder, y cómo los demás se sienten impelidos de un modo inconciente a responder a sus deseos para no decepcionarlos o enfurecerlos.

Suspiró hondamente.

Así que, por favor, si sientes algo por mí, no lo fuerces. Y si no es amor, respétalo. Sabré entenderlo.

—No le temo a tu corona, Patriarca — respondió, desafiante— .Te respeto por quién eres, no por lo que eres capaz de hacer.

El hombre le sonrió de un modo extraño: todavía consideraba sus palabras algo dulces para una niña.

—No he puesto en duda tus habilidades ni tu temple; pero el poder no es solo someter, Thais. Lo aprenderás a medida que pasen los años. A veces, el poder es seducción y puede ser que esté dándome algo que tú crees que viene en mi, y en el fondo son ilusiones. Solo te digo que si en un momento quieres renunciar a todo esto por el motivo que sea, no te detendré.

La miró con más dulzura.

Te respeto y quiero que seas mi igual. Atenea es testigo de mi juramento hoy: Jamás actuaré en tu perjuicio.

Thais sonrió tímida. Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó los pliegues del vestido suave. Ya no se sentía disfrazada, sino digna.

—Si es una ilusión, solo el tiempo dirá.

El hombre estiró su mano, llevado por un impulso con un gesto preciso. Sus dedos largos y elegantes alcanzaron la mejilla de la muchacha y la acariciaron larga, cuidadosa y respetuosamente. En sus ojos habitaba la misma fascinación de quien contempla una estatua perfecta y una sonrisa boba dominó su boca.

—Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto, de sentirte más cerca... — musitó. Sin darse cuenta, la joven se mordió la comisura del labio. Los chispazos de pasión en las pupilas ajenas la pusieron roja, porque la caricia le transmitía todo ese deseo por ella.

—Siento que me voy a derretir — murmuró entonces — , es una sensación fascinante y ridícula.

Levantó sus manos para apoyarlas en el pecho ajeno. Lo miró de nuevo y sonrió cuando notó que el viejo corazón se aceleró. Estiró sus pies hacia arriba y, de puntillas, alcanzó el rostro para rozar los labios.

El cosmo del viejo Cáncer onduló por todo el ambiente y movió las cortinas, súbitamente estimulado. La boca de Thais reposó como una mariposa, y le tomó menos de una fracción de segundo sopesar el mundo y tomar al decisión. Mientras Thais lo poseía de aquel modo inocente, él atinó a buscar las manos pequeñas y entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—Mi bella flor, querida mía — susurró, casi en una súplica — ; socorre a esta pobre alma que no quiere vagar más en soledad.

—Nunca más estarás sólo. — respondió. Se pegó mas a él y suspiró cuando los brazos la envolvieron, sintiendo la dimensión de aquel cuerpo. Sage sentía, a su vez, la menuda silueta de su amada, y fue consciente de que podría aplastarla con solo pensarlo. Sin embargo...

Ella lo estaba tomando.

—Thais... no tan rápido... — la soltó, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

El Patriarca era poderoso y estaba enamorado, sí. Pero era de dos siglos atrás. El cortejo era diferente; y definitivamente no como ese entonces.

—Es cierto — dijo acomodándose el cabello, con los labios húmedos — , lo siento.

Le tomó las manos y se las besó con afecto. Otro gesto que sería una marca por toda la vida de ambos.

—No quiero que sientas que te rechazo — le dijo con rapidez — , porque los dioses saben qué quiero, pero no es correcto que sea de este modo. Quiero que estés segura — besó la frente a Thais, regresandole el gesto —. Dime chapado a la antigua, pero quiero que sea perfecto.

—Tienes razón. Sería una pena arruinar las cortinas... Además, es incómodo si hay que acostarse y todo eso...

La risa de Sage fue tan sorpresiva, inesperada y juvenil, que fue imposible no contagiarse.

—00—

— **La marca—**

Los meses siguientes a aquella noche encontraron a un Santuario con más actividad que nunca. Llamadas por un lazo cósmico invisible, media esfera celeste despertó en las lecturas de Star Hill, activando a docenas de Cloths dispuestas a recibir a sus nuevos hijos e hijas. Eso implicó mucho más trabajo tanto para el Patriarca como para su Altar; y las filas en la Orden de Atenea se engrosaron en poco tiempo.

Contrario a lo que podía esperarse, todo lo que había sucedido aumentó la energía de trabajo en general. Todos tenían tareas en todos sus estratos, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía, y más allá. Cada Dorado tenía un cúmulo de discípulos; y en la medida que fueron convirtiéndose en Santos de Plata, se les designó nuevos alumnos de Bronce. En poco tiempo, el Santuario se volvió un recinto tan fluido y activo como Rodorio y los pueblos linderos, en un intenso intercambio comercial y civil. La Ciudad de las Constelaciones tuvo que construir más cabañas, las zonas de entrenamiento tuvieron que agregar capitanes, y la misma Arena del Coliseo había sido ampliada.

El Recinto militar ahora se convertía en una entidad llena de gente que debía ser reorganizada y controlada con más ímpetu que nunca. Y todo se mantenía en mediana calma gracias a las directivas de su Regente.

En consecuencia, las misiones aumentaron para todos. Los deberes de los más cercanos al trono también se incrementaron, por lo que las idas y venidas de Sextante y Altar debieron llegar a su fin. El Anciano de Jamir regresó a su lugar de origen con asistentes para comenzar a traer las Cloths que sobrepasaron sus cálculos. Sus viajes eran frecuentes pero su estadía breve, por lo que Damasus se dividía entre entrenar a sus alumnos y estar la mayor parte posible con Hakurei. Por otro lado, Sextante debió instalarse definitivamente en las alcobas de huéspedes, porque además de formarse y entrenar, debía suplir la asistencia del muviano.

Aún y con cientos de deberes más encima, cada tarea se realizaba con un entusiasmo poca veces visto en esos lugares. Del mismo modo, las cosas quedaron claras desde el principio.

—Confío en la discreción de cada uno de ustedes, porque jamás les he mentido ni está en mis planes hacerlo. Es por ello que los convoqué aquí— Sage estaba sentado en el sillón de aquella sala de reuniones privada, cargada de tantos recuerdos. A su alrededor, todos los Santos Dorados existentes vestidos de civil y Altar lo observaban, en una noche silenciosa de otoño— . Necesito... no, les pido, un favor.

—Los secretos del Santuario perecerán con nosotros, Maestro.— dijo Ilias. El hombre asintió agradecido.

—Todos tendremos mucho trabajo a partir de ahora. Cada uno de ustedes deberá entrenar discípulos y controlar sus zonas de influencia. El intercambio con otros lugares pronto se hará sentir, y por ello más gente de la que estamos acostumbrados.

—Disculpe... ¿eso tiene algo de malo?— preguntó Zaphiri, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero hay que aumentar la discreción, porque habrá ojos y oídos por todos lados. Y no todos tienen la capacidad de saber preservarse. Debemos aprovechar lo bueno de este nuevo bullicio, pero sin salirnos del eje. Es por eso que, si ni Altar ni yo estamos presentes, procuren en auxiliar a Sextante lo más que puedan— los miró —. Sé que Géminis me está mirando con cara de obviedad, pero se los pido a todos. Tiene una posición muy grande y es muy joven; no dudo en su capacidad, pero sí en que necesitará respaldo en caso de que surja algún conflicto que no pueda resolver sola.

—Descuide, estaremos cerca de ella ante cualquier eventualidad. — respondió Lugonis, recibiendo una aceptación general.

—Les agradezco.

—Es un problema.

—¿Qué cosa, Ilias?

Ambos Santos quedaron solos a los pies de la Última Casa, tras despedirse de Zaphiri y Damasus. Lugonis se acomodó el cabello, mientras el otro miraba hacia el frente.

—La atención que le prodiga el Maestro a esa jovencita— lo miró— . No cuestiono que Sextante está donde merece, pero eso podría ser un impedimento de gobernabilidad. Su presencia tiene pendiente al Patriarca desde que está aquí.

—Pues yo no lo vi distraído, sino todo lo contrario. Está más activo que nunca, como en nuestra infancia — sonrió de repente— ¿Estás insinuando que acaso...?

—Es obvio, por eso digo que es un problema.

—Si es cierto, disiento contigo— Leo lo miró de repente —. Amigo mío, somos guerreros de una diosa que pone como prioridad el cuidado hacia el mundo. Nosotros representamos esa cualidad humana que siempre defendió ante los dioses — miró hacia adelante, abriendo los brazos—. Todo esto es un gran acto de amor. Y si lo que dices es verdad, el maestro Sage encontró un motivo en el universo aún más poderoso que su venganza contra Thanatos e Hypnos.

Sonrió aún más, cargado de ternura.

Ahora pelea por un mundo que le permita a su amada tener una vida en paz. No los veo como personas descentradas e ignorantes de las desventajas del caso; sino más bien como seres que entienden el provecho de motivarse aún más— lo miró con algo de picardía— . Además, si me preguntas, hacen una muy bonita combinación.

—00—

La discreción de la pareja no tenía aristas. Nadie sospechaba absolutamente nada, siquiera las doncellas que estaban allí a diario. Hasta Ilias de Leo confesó que de no ser por aquella reunión secreta, no habría notado cambio alguno.

No debía simularse mucho con toda la labor por delante. Apenas había algunos márgenes de ciertas noches o amaneceres en los cuales ambos podían cruzarse, hablar un poco, y seguir con el día. La interacción más intensa que habían podido tener fue en la sala de lectura de la biblioteca, allí donde Thais estudiaba incansablemente. A veces Sage llegaba y, sin desconcentrarla, se sentaba a su lado para besarle punta de sus rizados cabellos en signo de íntimo cariño. Ella sólo sonreía sin mirarlo y él continuaba su día satisfecho con la respuesta a su cortejo.

Esa suave interacción cotidiana cambió drásticamente cuando Sextante tuvo su cuarta misión en el Exterior, a casi un año de convertirse en Santo Femenino. Siempre había sido parte del cuerpo investigador pero ahora entraría en campo, junto con Megara de Perseo y su amiga Linile de Vulpécula, para rastrear a un posible aliado de las fuerzas de Hades. El dato había sido confirmado tantas veces que todos se sabían el plan de memoria.

No hubo tropiezos ni fallas. Llegaron al este de Turquia, se mezclaron con la población, obtuvieron nuevos datos de los lugareños, y finalmente hallaron al culpable en una iglesia cristiana: un falso líder que obraba de sacerdote y ofrecía el sacrificio de niños a cambio de un pacto por inmortalidad. Además de sus macabros crímenes, era un hoyo más que se abría para que los Espectros de Hades comenzaran a infectar el mundo antes de tiempo. Algunas ambiciones humanas contribuían a aquel caos. O lo deseaban.

La orden era clara: borrar la causa del mal y salvar vidas inocentes. Lo que jamás habían previsto las mujeres es que no solamente debían matar a aquel falso profeta, sino a todos los que seguían su culto; madres que entregaban a sus hijos, hermanas a sus hermanos, abuelas a sus nietos.

"Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, medio pueblo está bajo los efectos de esta inmundicia; sus mentes están corrompidas por el Espectro que pactó con este imbécil" susurro Megara en una de las noches en un escondite, furiosa e impotente ". No bastará con cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente. No hay hechizo que romper; están convencidos de esta atrocidad."

"Es verdad, no se puede hablar con ellos. Están entregados a la causa, fanatizados." acotó Linile, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? ¿Hablar con algún Dorado para pedir ayuda?" Sextante la miraba, intrigada.

"Si hacemos eso, esta peste se extenderá y será más difícil de controlar. Perderemos valiosas semanas" se calló un momento ". Debemos sacar a todos los niños de este poblado lo más rápido que se pueda con la gente que aún está cuerda. El resto... "

El resto se convirtió es una masacre.

Sólo en sus pesadillas Thais de Sextante volvería a ver tanta sangre y desesperación como aquella noche sin luna, en la que aprovecharon para atacar el contaminado recinto. El líder del culto invocó a todas las fuerzas oscuras que lo protegían y casi una centena de pueblerinos las atacaron, buscando reducirlas. Y allí donde los cosmo deberían haber espantado al humano normal con sentido común, sólo enfureció a esas mentes, quienes reconocieron en ellas la amenaza hacia el Amo al que servía su guía.

Todas las enseñanzas sobre el "enemigo", Hades y sus sirvientes quedaron sepultadas bajo el regadero de cadáveres a sus pies. Esas personas no eran seres malvados, sino almas corrompidas que no tendrían más salvación ni cura que aquella; pues la diosa aún no estaba en la Tierra, y habría sido la única capaz de limpiar tal impureza.

"Dioses... ¡¿Por qué?!"

La pelirroja se vio rodeada de civiles ultimados por sus manos llena de sangre. Atinó a arrancarse la máscara, gritando a los cielos la injusticia de aquella justicia.

Cuando regresaron al Santuario, sus caras representaban la derrota. Sucias por el viaje, sus compañeras las recibieron asustadas, pero Perseo calmó a las Capitanas y a los guardias que enseguida llegaron por el escándalo.

—Hemos tenido éxito, pero los planes no salieron como debían.

—¿Fue el culto de Turquía verdad? ¿Salvaron a los niños? ¿Qué pasó con sus padres?— preguntaban los curiosos, pisándose la ansiedad.

—Déjennos hacer el reporte y descansar.

Sin más palabras que esas, Linile y Megara tuvieron que llevar del brazo a Thais, que estaba desahuciada. Debajo de la máscara, el gris opacado por el terror carecía absolutamente de todo brillo.

—No te preocupes, te llevaremos con el maestro Damasus. — le dijo Linile, quién parecía más acostumbrada a situaciones como esas.

—Fue la decisión que tomé y me hago absolutamente responsable — dijo enseguida Perseo, caminando hacia las Doce Casas —. Lo dejaré todo por escrito para que le llegue a Altar. Ustedes han cumplido su parte.

—... ¿ _Cumplir_? ¿Matar gente como perros es cumplir?— musitó la pelirroja, callando a las otras dos.

— Es la parte cruel de ser soldado, Sextante— le cortó Megara más seriamente —. A veces tenemos que hacer estas cosas. En la guerra este es el único camino; y hoy hicimos algo para evitar que llegue a más inocentes.

—Hay más gente en el Hades gracias a nosotras... ¿qué parte del deber es ésta?— las miró enojada a las dos.

—La realidad— Linile contestó, categórica —. Esto es ser parte de un Ejército.

Géminis acudió al llamado y acogió a Sextante en cuanto pudo. No dijo una sola palabra al ver el estado de la muchacha. No estaba herida, pero sí profundamente shockeada. Mandó a las doncellas a que la asearan, le dieran algo de comer y la dejaran descansar, casi como si fuera una niña. Un día y una noche pasó encerrada en su cuarto, luchando contra su cansancio; mirando fijamente la Cloth de Sextante, que también resonaba en la tristeza de su dueña.

No supo nada de lo que sucedió afuera hasta que un gentil toque de la puerta la volvió al mundo.

—... ¿Thais?

Sage entró con prudencia, vestido con su manto sacerdotal negro, sus adornos y su casco en mano, que dejó en la cómoda apenas cerró la puerta. Ella estaba de espaldas, mirando el ventanal que daba a los Campos Elíseos de la Citadela de Atenea, un poco más arriba en las laderas. El viento movía apenas la melena rizada y parte de sus atuendos de civil.

Vio de reojo la Cloth en un rincón y la máscara algo gastada sobre ella, y suspiró. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los colores combinaban con la joven.

Leí el informe de Megara— comenzó, con prudencia —. Lograron desarmar una célula muy importante de ese culto. La erradicaron por completo, estoy asombrado.

—Junto con la mitad del pueblo.— cortó la joven.

—Salvaron a casi 200 niños...

—¿¡A qué precio, Sage!?— Sextante volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, absolutamente enfadada. Al ver la expresión del hombre, entre preocupado y triste, calmó su temple.

—A un precio altísimo, lo sé.— respondió, con paciencia infinita. Dio unos pasos más y se colocó a su lado, mirando hacia el paisaje.

—Yo... lo siento — la joven se tomó el rostro —. Pensé que estaba preparada para batir al enemigo, pero esto...

—Nadie está preparado para ultimar una vida; aún así, lo hacemos para proteger a otros.

El Patriarca llevó las manos tras la espalda y exhaló aire. Apenas la muchacha delineó como se sonrojaba levemente.

Cuando tenía tu edad, antes de la Guerra Santa que me tocó atravesar con Hakurei, los soldados de Hades ya estaban en la tierra diezmando pueblos enteros, llenando todo con maldiciones para hacer brotar a más de los suyos. Los muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas ante una "segunda oportunidad". Aún no éramos los suficientes para hacer una barrera eficiente, así que la diosa encarnada en esa época nos mandaba en grupos de cacería, como nos llamaban— Thais lo miró de pronto.

Los Santos Dorados debíamos seleccionar a los que creíamos convenientes en nuestra búsqueda, y debíamos volver con nuestras espaldas cargadas de muertos. Pensarás que alguien como yo no tuvo problema alguno en cumplir tal encomienda, pero fue la primera vez que quité una vida.

Se observó una mano, abriendo y cerrándola. Estiró entonces sus dedos hasta los pecosos que, lánguidos, se dejaron tomar.

Recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer. El muchacho al que debí matar estaba en un estado de locura, amenazando a una mujer embarazada. Intenté lo que pude para apartarlo, pero estaba tan decidido a dañarla que tome ventaja. Cuando lo hice, arranqué su alma y mi cosmo se la tragó, empujándola al agujero del Yomotsu tan rápido que no dimensioné lo que había hecho — sonrió con amargura— . Las lágrimas de agradecimiento de la mujer a mis pies me hicieron entrar en razón. Pero los alaridos de odio del espíritu de ese hombre me persiguieron por mucho tiempo después.

Se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos.

Irónico que el custodio del portal de la Muerte sufra por eso, ¿cierto? El Aries de ese entonces, Gateguard, tenía una especial aprehensión sobre nuestro deber; y llegó a burlarse de mi dolor y mis lágrimas en el momento que cuestioné las órdenes de Itia, el Patriarca de ese entonces. Fue la primera vez también que Hakurei terminó en el calabozo porque no soportó aquella falta, y básicamente se tiró encima de nuestro compañero para molerlo a golpes. Lo dejó bastante malherido— sonrió despacio —; Gateguard no esperaba que pegara tan duro a pesar de ser de una categoría inferior. Se tenían bastante resentimiento. El resultado fue que el Regente obró a favor de Aries, castigando a Hakurei por defenderme; además de darme un sermón sobre mi deber como soldado.

—Es horrible e injusto, Sage.

—Era otra época, querida mía — la miró con ternura —. Te conté esto para que veas que no debes avergonzarte. Nadie nació sabiendo qué hacer. Hasta el más valiente llenó su corazón de angustia la primera vez. Es como los callos en las manos tras de años de entrenar; te endureces, y comprendes que lo haces sólo en defensa de los demás. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de un asesino, Thais— se calló —. Y es mi manera aburrida de decir que no debes encerrarte y culpabilizarte por algo perfectamente esperable en un alma noble. Algunos son más duros que otros; pero como tú, yo flaquee muchas veces siendo un Santo Dorado.

Le tomó ambas manos, besándole los nudillos con sumo afecto.

No importa que tan vieja seas o cuántas guerras atravieses. Siempre puedes acercarte a quien consideres de confianza para hablar. Háblalo, por favor, antes de que el dolor se convierta en rabia. Cuando se solidifica esa oscuridad en tu corazón no hay retorno. Creeme.

Sextante miró las manos tomando las suyas y aceptó. Cuando el Patriarca la soltó para retirarse, ella estiró sus dedos hasta jalar una parte del manto que detuvo el paso ajeno.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Pero... — se ruborizó de golpe —. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que te quedes conmigo hoy? Temo a las pesadillas que me están aguardando, y no quiero dormir sola.

El hombre se olvidó hasta de respirar.

—¿Quieres... ?

—Sé que por lo que lucho vale la pena estar aquí — dijo en un impulso, arrimándose —. Y tenerte cerca me hace sentir conciente de eso. Quédate.

Sage de Cáncer hizo algo más que quedarse. El Santo de la Cuarta Casa, que custodiaba el límite de los territorios de las almas en la muerte, entregó a su amada el acto más lleno de vida que podía concebir un alma humana: Fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Envueltos de mil maneras, se profesaron el cariño por todo ese tiempo que se habían conocido.

Y en el lecho que compartieron esa noche, fijaron una marca que duraría eternamente.

—000000—


	9. El destierro a Delfos

**IX. El Destierro a Delfos**

 **—La señal—**

Los ojos cenizos de Thais de Sextante descubrieron un mundo diferente al abrirse a la mañana siguiente. Nada fuera de ella había sucedido; simplemente su interior se había transformado en algo completamente nuevo, como una mariposa al romper la crisálida.

Ahora era una mujer.

—Despertaste. Buenos días.

Él se veía diferente también. No era su cabello desparramado en sus hombros, o que apenas estuviera vestido con el cobertor; sino sus ojos, iluminados y cristalinos en su turquesa, como los de su gemelo cuando hablaba orgulloso de las Cloths que revivían bajo sus manos.

Por un momento, pareció aquel joven que había sufrido por quitar la vida alguna vez.

—... Sage...

—No te preocupes, aún no ha salido el sol. Acostumbro a levantar muy temprano. Puedes dormir un poco más — sonrió algo apenado, acomodando los cabellos ensortijados de la joven con mucho cuidado. Pero esta negó y se sentó levemente, algo dolorida — ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí... — Thais sonrió ruborizada, cubriéndose con la sábana. El hombre la miró con infinita ternura y besó uno de los pecosos hombros descubiertos — ¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora?

—Desde que era niño. Me gusta la quietud del amanecer; aunque se adelantó un poco hoy.

—Yo...

—No tienes nada que decir, Thais — besó su frente con delicadeza y rozó sus labios, para buscar los ojos de nuevo — . Vendrán muchas emociones y debes procesarlas con calma. Bueno, debemos. Fue algo... intenso. — se rió avergonzado, haciéndola sonreír también.

—Creí que sería algo diferente y bochornoso, dada mi inexperiencia. — contestó con timidez, pero Sage la miró algo con picardía, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si me preguntas, al final los muchachos tenían razón: ciertamente aprendes rápido cualquier cosa.

—¡Oi!

Se atrevió a darle un leve golpe en el brazo, para otorgarle la excusa perfecta de arrimarse y contestarle la falsa agresión. Si bien aquella cercanía se extendió un poco más entre las sábanas, el sol terminó de salir y las tareas debían seguir. Con absoluta pulcritud, tomaron por primera vez un breve desayuno juntos y cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres.

Nada pareció salirse de la rutina que se había generado en esos años en el Santuario, salvo por la diferencia de que algunas noches comenzaron a ser compartidas en las alcobas de cada quien. Pequeña indiscreción que los más cercanos no pudieron dejar pasar.

—También podrías dejarla estudiar... o dejarla sola en algún momento del día — Hakurei lo miró de repente sobre el borde de su cuenco, terminando la sopa de un sorbo. A su lado, el Patriarca estaba sentado en las escalinatas con la misma desfachatez; sus ropas ceremoniales abiertas de par en par para estar más cómodo, dejando entrever los pantalones y las botas que tenía debajo.

Terminó de masticar el pan en su boca y procedió a jalarle de la coleta con brutalidad, en tanto se ruborizaba con violencia.

—Debería meterte en el Pozo. Me hablas como si fuera un degenerado.

—¡Jajaja! No dije que fuera algo malo; muy por el contrario. Puedes hacerte el formal con todos estos — señalo hacia adelante, el paisaje que colina abajo era el Santuario — ; pero conmigo no, hermano. Y no te culpo, es encantador lo bien que se ven juntos. No conozco su rostro, pero sé perfectamente cómo te mira y sonríe cada vez que le hablas. Al principio genera cierto... entusiasmo. Pero ya se acostumbrarán. — se rió de repente, haciendo fruncir el ceño a su interlocutor.

—No estoy irrumpiendo nada de sus tareas... A diferencia de lo que tú sí haces con Géminis.

—Disculpa, no voy a impedir que él quiera verme. Y no es que puedas hacer mucho al respecto. Así y todo, es un muchacho bien portado y sabe cuando puede acceder o cuando limitarse a acompañarme— lo miró — . Realmente nos ves como si fuéramos conejos, no puedo creerlo. Me ofendería y estaría en mi derecho, como hermano mayor.

—Soy viejo pero no sordo, Altar, ¡Se portan como conejos! — la sonrisa del otro fue maliciosa de repente.

—¡Vaya, Cáncer! Nos pones mucha atención... ¿tienes curiosidad? Podrí-

—Lárgate a trabajar. YA.

Hakurei se puso de pie de un salto y salió disparado entre risas. Sage suspiró y revoleó los ojos, recogiendo los cuencos y los restos de comida que habían dejado en aquel escondido lugar. Miró hacia atrás la figura vaporosa de Altar que se perdió en la lejanía, y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios de pronto.

Desde que Damasus había puesto sus ojos en Hakurei, las cosas habían cambiado. La llegada de Thais lo hizo más evidente: momentos como esos, almorzando sentados en cualquier lado y hablando entre sí en su idioma natal de cosas absolutamente triviales. Sí, ambos estaban comportándose como aquellos jóvenes entusiastas del pasado, cargados de esperanza en la humanidad; en un mundo que aún les pertenecía, lleno de sus amigos y de un presente genuinamente propio.

El dolor, el paso de épocas y la vejez los hizo aislarse y protegerse de las generaciones que vinieron después... del planeta que vino después. Sin embargo, ese amor que había florecido en ambos gracias a esas dos criaturas no solamente los hizo volver al ahora, sino que les dio la fuerza para apropiarse una vez más del tiempo, lejos de la eterna contemplación hacia el pasado.

Como antes, ahora miraban hacia adelante.

—00—

El paso del tiempo dejó de ser una preocupación, y por eso mismo aceleró su paso. Thais de Sextante ya no recordaba siquiera cómo había empezado todo, ni como se había desencadenado su vida hasta llegar a ese punto.

—Disculpe, joven señora, aquí está su desayuno.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Déjalo en la mesada.

Como todas las mañanas, se contempló en el amplio espejo redondo cerca de su cama, tras una noche de poco sueño y mucha labor. Ahora que ya no necesitaba libros para aprender, el año siguiente en aquellas salas había requerido de asistentes: residentes del Santuario que no habían tenido un futuro promisorio como guerreros ni soldados. Con una vigilancia muy estricta, realizaban los pedidos, mensajes y encargos que alguna vez Sextante tuvo que hacer sola, y ella se encargaba en cambio del manejo de información secreta o sensible. Aquella ayuda la permitía vivir un poco más y cumplir sus funciones como Santo Femenino.

—¿Desea la joven que preparemos el baño ahora?

—Luego de comer, gracias.

Se sentía muy incómoda cuando las doncellas se portaban como siervas con ella. Si bien era la costumbre, le parecía injusto y prefería hacer todo por su cuenta. Había ocasiones en las que no podía escapar al protocolo; pero cuando Sage no estaba rondando para regañarla por aquel tropiezo en modales, prefería peinarse y vestirse sola.

Lo único que había aceptado había sido la asistencia en tareas menores, a sugerencia de Lugonis de Piscis, quien la había visto con mal dormir debido al exceso de trabajo. La moción fue apoyada entusiastamente por Damasus. De ese modo, Thais aprendió a educar y dirigir desde una temprana edad.

"No es fácil pensar en organizar la vida de otros, ya que esperan que seas su guía incondicional." comentó una vez, en una cena con el Patriarca. Este levantó la copa de vino y bebió, celebrando divertido ese descubrimiento.

"Eres buena, sin embargo. No he sabido nada malo de tí, considerando que tengo muchos oídos y ojos por aquí y me entero de lo que hablan hasta los pueblerinos" le respondió ". Sabes que soy devoto de tus virtudes en la intimidad, pero no en estas circunstancias." Sage no hablaba como un enamorado, sino como alguien perfectamente conciente de su alrededor. La realidad era que en el Santuario se tenía una muy buena estima de Thais. A pesar de desconfiar de su edad o su juventud, pronto sus subordinados descubrieron que tenía el temple de alguien que ejercía la autoridad de manera noble.

Sextante entendió que, además de todo, ser tutor era una responsabilidad enorme que excedía cualquier idea del deber.

—No se si estoy preparada para liderar gente... — se dijo al reflejo, despejando su rostro del sueño y saliendo de sus recuerdos. Hizo un rodete alto en su pelo cada vez más abundante, del que nació una trenza larga y algo pesada que cayó sobre el hombro.

El murmullo de la actividad fuera de su habitación la espabiló, y fue a la pequeña mesa a tomar rápidamente su comida matutina, ordenando en su cabeza todo lo que tendría que hacer. Luego se colocó la máscara para salir y buscar a las doncellas.

—¡Mi señor, no puede ingresar!

—¡Dije que es urgente!

—¡P—pero... !

Cuando la joven volteó curiosa ante ese griterío, escuchó un taconeo que reconoció enseguida. Giró de su camino a los baños y tomó los bordes del vestido color arena, acercándose a la discusión. Cruzando los intrincados pasillos hacia la salida, los pares de ojos igual de grises e intensos la encontraron en un silencio.

—¡Damasus!

—¡Tú, yo, hablar, ahora!

—¿Qué... ?

La doncella chilló asustada por la actitud del muchacho que lucía como tal, vistiendo con su ropa de civil. A pesar de su pañuelo cerrando el cabello como un torniquete, aretes y pulseras, no tenía nada de femenino en esa ocasión: apenas tenía kohl en sus ojos y los colores que cruzaban sus caderas eran apagados y austeros.

—¡S-señor Santo...!— insistió la sierva, sin saber qué hacer. Se congeló cuando Damasus frunció el ceño y la enfrentó.

—Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie. — le dijo, con una determinación tal que Thais se preguntó si en verdad Géminis era así. Y es que ese hombre tenía tantas facetas que jamás las terminaría de descubrir.

Sin mediar más palabra, tomó la muñeca de Sextante y la arrastró consigo. Cuando ésta logró liberarse le frenó el paso en medio de un pasillo.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?! No debes tratarla de ese modo, ella sólo...

—Le pediré disculpas después — la cortó, ansioso, mirando hacia todos lados — . Necesito hablar contigo en el lugar más privado que conozcas. Es importante.

—... ¿Acaso apareció tu hermano?— la cara de Damasus se deshizo en una mueca.

—¿Crees que tendría este apuro por algo mío? ¡No, mujer! ¡Es sobre tí! — suspiró, al ver que Thais no parecía continuar camino — . Está bien, empecé mal; me urge decírtelo y necesitaba arrancarte de esta rutina un segundo. No prestas real atención a nadie que no sea Sage.

—¡N-no es cierto!— la pelirroja tartamudeó, y Géminis se permitió una risotada.

—Ah, calla, si no los conoceré a estas alturas... han pasado años de todo esto — con un dedo rodeó el aire y golpeó la mejilla de la máscara— ; además que de nos debemos la familiaridad suficiente. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a algún lugar? No tengo mucho tiempo hasta que Haku se entere.

—¿El maestro Altar no sabe que... ?

Damasus tornó los ojos hacia arriba. La tomó de la muñeca y fueron al estudio en donde ella trabajaba; lo suficientemente alejado de la actividad como para guardar un gran secreto.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? — Sextante se cruzó de brazos, mientras Géminis pispeaba la puerta de madera, cerrándola con cuidado. Volteó hacia el escritorio principal y levantó una de las telas que vestía, sacando un pequeño saco de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Qué haces con _eso_ fuera de tu Casa?

—Cuando tu concuñado dice 'asunto importante' significa 'grave'. Y es precisamente por esto que me di cuenta — señaló la bolsa, mirándola una vez más — . Siéntate por favor.

Al ver las cartas del Tarot, la joven supo que iba en serio. Tomó uno de los sillones y se sentó de un lado de la mesa, a la par que Damasus se quedó de pie frente a ella. En medio desplegó todas las cartas en sus arcanos mayores, apuntándola en un abanico desplegado. Luego las volvió a juntar, las mezcló con rapidez y las dispuso en forma de cruz, desde él hacia ella.

La adivinación, con excepción de las lecturas de Star Hill, estaba proscrita desde el principio de los tiempos. Como siempre, Damasus de Géminis había encontrado la forma de combinar ambos mundos, y siempre que lo restringiese a sus dominios internos en el Templo nada podían decirle. Era la primera vez en su vida que sacaba el mazo fuera, a espaldas de todo el mundo.

Era claramente urgente.

—Por favor, dime algo. Estoy muy nerviosa. — le confesó Thais luego de unos minutos. Damasus la miró con menos severidad y asintió, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la madera, irguiendo la espalda.

—Sabes que está prohibido, pero lo hago de cuando en vez; me da seguridad para ver cómo fluyen las cosas — comenzó, acomodándose el cabello — _e ratí caló at ratí caló_ , 'la sangre calé es sangre calé'; a veces va más allá de mí mismo. Y es muy extraño que se equivoque. Por supuesto, antes de venir lo corrobore mil veces.

Le señaló unas figuras en un suceso de tres.

Esta eres tú — señaló la carta de la Sacerdotisa — una mujer decidida que está ganando poder. Este es Sage y el lazo que los une — marcó al Papa y a los Enamorados, al lado de la Justicia — ; es un lazo consagrado, o al menos bien visto por lo terreno y lo espiritual, con la bendición de nuestra diosa. Siempre salen igual desde el día que me di cuenta en qué andaban — sonrió despacio, pero luego cambió de expresión— . Lo que me preocupó fue esto.

La imagen idílica se rompió al ver a la Muerte; pero aquella no era la más extraña, sino las que le sucedieron.

Recuerda que la Parca son cambios, transformaciones. Y al lado están la luna y el sol; no como símbolos ni metáforas. Son, literalmente, la Luna y el Sol — la miró fijamente a los ojos — Apolo y Artemisa. — la joven está desconcertada.

—... ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?

—Ese es el problema — marcó la última carta, el Diablo — . Provocan una ruptura en tu destino: la liberación de un camino que estaba previamente marcado, pero que ellos interrumpen en su voluntad divina. Si lo leemos en el sentido común de nuestro presente, algo está enlazándote con Delfos.

—¿Delfos? ¿Dónde están los Oráculos? — Géminis tomó otra silla y se sentó cruzándose de piernas, sin dejar de mirar a los arcanos desplegados.

—Así es; desde allí se dan los lineamientos del Porvenir, generación tras generación. Sage los ha visitado al principio, y luego cada uno de los Dorados debe ir por lo menos una vez en la vida. Les tengo un respeto infinito, así que en sus fechas voy a darles ofrendas de agradecimiento. Más allá de mi predilección personal son los hermanos mayores de Atenea, aunque sus encarnaciones son muy esporádicas en el tiempo — la miró — .Conozco más el Templo que los demás, quiero decir.

—Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo?

Damasus generó un largo silencio.

—Deberás averiguarlo tú. Ellas me cuentan hasta aquí. Tal vez no quieras saber, realmente — miró hacia un lado — . Lo que estoy suponiendo no augura nada que me agrade.

—Dímelo entonces, Damasus.

El Santo Dorado la contempló como si fuera la última vez en su vida; una mezcla entre cariño, enojo, pena y lástima. Respiró profundamente y exhaló.

—El Santuario jamás fue tu hogar. Ni siquiera el llamado de Sextante; son estadíos de paso, herramientas para prepararte. Y nosotros, todos nosotros... sólo un escalón más para tu destino final.

Thais se tiró de lleno en la silla, desahuciada. Impactada y desahuciada.

—... No quiero creerte, Damasus — susurró, pero luego elevó la voz — ¡No quiero! ¡Ustedes...!

—¡Yo tampoco! Te adoro desde el primer día que te vi; por eso, mi cariño y mi deber me dan la fuerzas de decirte estas palabras tan difíciles, para que las proceses con tiempo. Es una responsabilidad grandísima la que vas a tener — suspiró — . Si eliges ignorarlo o no hablarlo con nadie más, será tu decisión y la respetaré.

Un silencio más se extendió entre ambos, cargado de emociones infinitas. Finalmente Sextante levantó su rostro plateado hacia el hombre.

—¿Qué harías tú?

Géminis le sonrió con ternura.

—Disfrutaría cada hora de cada día hasta que llegue el momento de marchar— sus ojos brillaron con melancolía — . Ya lo hago.

Cuando Thais iba a preguntarle el por qué el gitano se puso de pie, besó su mano con dulzura en modo de despedida y le dio la espalda, retirándose como había llegado.

La pelirroja permaneció en aquel lugar durante tanto tiempo que ni el hambre le avisó las horas que habían pasado. Su dimensión de la realidad se redujo en aquel sillón mirando a la nada. Como una reacción para despertarse a sí misma, se quitó la máscara con el ceño fruncido, arrugando todas sus pecas. Se tomó el tabique con los dedos y repasó sus ojos, notando su cansancio. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que debía llorar, pero...

Estaba _contenta_.

Se sorprendió, ¿Por qué le pasaba algo semejante después de esa noticia? ¿Estaba negada? ¿Había enloquecido? No.

Su corazón latió con la intuición perdida en aquel océano que quiso llevársela en la niñez. Fue la misma sensación: Certeza. Las lágrimas que cayeron entonces fueron porque su camino tuvo una luz definitiva. Damasus, o las deidades que iluminaban su predicción, no estaban mintiendo.

"Ese sí es mi Destino"

Y para cumplirlo, debía dejar todo atrás.

—0—

 **—El designio—**

La rutina intentó seguir su rumbo lo más normal que se pudo. Ante semejantes revelaciones, se sentía el fin de las cosas a la vuelta de cada esquina, con la puesta de cada sol. Pero nada ocurrió con el pasar de las semanas. Después de todo, los interlocutores de aquella profecía sabían que en el fondo no dependía de ninguno de ellos.

Hubo entonces una especie de relajamiento mental, en el cual tanto Géminis cómo Sextante continuaron con sus vidas de la misma manera. No hubo ya miradas temerosas o cómplices, sino misiones y deberes. Hasta podían intercambiar una sonrisa quizás resignada, quizás expectante.

Los viejos gemelos muvianos tampoco sospecharon nada en los comportamientos de cada quien. Inclusive, la gran mayoría en el Santuario no parecía sospechar de absolutamente nada nuevo.

A excepción de las mujeres.

Ellas renunciaban a su femineidad para entregarse a la guerra; pero no a las lecturas que en esa época se consideraban "naturales" entre sí. Por eso, Santos Femeninos, capitanas y las civiles que algunas vez habían compartido entrenamiento con Sextante, comenzaron a sospechar de que algo estaba pasando con la pelirroja.

—No deja de sonreír ni de ser amable a pesar de su cansancio cada vez mayor. Sin embargo, está teniendo una actitud errática, como si sus pensamientos la perdieran más rápido que sus palabras.

—¿La estarán obligando a hacer algo allá arriba?

—No lo sé; espero que no sea nada grave.

Samara levantó su rostro y observó de reojo discreta la conversación entre las dos candidatas, mientras terminaba de barrer el salón. Pronto giró su cabeza cuando su jefa volvió a aparecer con dos bolsas de madera de considerable tamaño, poniéndolas con dificultad en el mostrador.

—Listo, jóvenes. Esto es todo lo que pidió la señora Olivia, espero que alcance para esta semana.

Una de las aludidas acercó su rostro metálico al contenido y asintió. La otra sacó de un pequeño estuche de piel unos cuantos dracmas de plata, dejándolos en la mesa. Ante una leve inclinación ambas tomaron las pesadas bolsas con liviandad y se retiraron, pasando al lado de la otra muchacha que las saludó de igual modo.

—... Quizás no esté preparada para su designio.

Fue lo último que la morocha escuchó antes de que salieran de la tienda. Dejó de barrer y sostuvo la escoba con una mano, cerrándola con tensión hasta perderlas de vista. Los pasos de la señora hacia ella la distrajeron.

—¿Te ponen nerviosas? Tienen una actitud corporal tan feroz que dan un poco de resquemor. No verles el rostro sólo empeora la sensación.

—Estoy acostumbrada, usted sabe que vengo de Constelaciones.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Samara, has perdido todo... eso — señaló hacia afuera y la chica torció la boca sin decir nada — . Te veo enfadada, sin embargo. ¿Te molestaba de lo que hablaban?

—De quién — le dijo seria, mirando la puerta — . Hablan de Thais de Sextante, el Santo Femenino que está en las labores del Patriarcado. Y es mi amiga.

—Ah, mi niña— la señora rió y sus mejillas redondas de pusieron rojas al estirarse—. Si es el caso, es todo envidia — hizo un gesto de desdén — . Ninguna mujer puede ver a otra más alto sin encontrarle un defecto. No les des atención.

—Supongo... — respondió resignada, mirando el polvillo frente a la escoba. La dueña de la tienda se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro para volver al mostrador.

—Tu amiga seguramente está allí porque es capaz. El Señor Patriarca es un hombre muy inteligente, sabe a quién elegir para ayudarlo a gobernar. No te desanimes y vuelve a tus labores.

—Sí, claro.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho que la pelirroja no iba a Rodorio con alguna excusa liviana para visitarla; meses, quizás. Lo que sumaba al agravante que sus otras amigas, Santos Femeninos o Capitanas, tampoco la habían vuelto a ver. Y aquellos rumores no eran los únicos; cada vez más los que venían del Santuario hablaban de ella.

Algo no andaba bien.

—0—

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Absolutamente.

El Patriarca parecía absolutamente inexpresivo, con el rictus eterno que le acentuaban las sombras de su casco dorado. El rostro plateado que lo observaba reflexionó un segundo y asintió, aceptando la idea.

Las voces de ambos rebotaron de lleno en el gran salón donde estaba el Trono del Comandante en Jefe. Apenas estaba la guardia imperial del otro lado de la puerta de entrada y en las salidas laterales, custodiando las presencias dentro. Lo demás era una apacible soledad.

El soberano se puso de pie de su asiento, al momento en que la joven se levantó luego de inclinarse ante su presencia, como era la costumbre. Aunque nadie los viera todos los observaban. Era la premisa que mantenían de máxima.

Al bajar los escalones, Thais se encontró ya con los ojos de Sage y no los del Patriarca. Tras una breve sonrisa, extendió su mano y la muchacha la tomó.

—No demoremos, debemos regresar antes del atardecer.

—Cómo usted diga.

Hubo una sutil presión de los dedos ajenos, y la joven entendió el afecto que le transmitía con ese pequeño gesto. De la misma manera casi imperceptible, sintió un pequeño tironeo para acercarse más al pecho ajeno.

—Sostén el aire un minuto en los pulmones.— le susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Qu-?

Un subidón de presión la calló de golpe, seguido de vértigo y adrenalina. Cuando retomó dominio sobre sí misma un viento helado sopló sus cabellos. Se soltó de la mano impresionada, y allí pudo ver que ya no estaban en el salón.

¡Oi! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Si te decía que iba a hacer tu mente no iba a querer — Sage le dijo con un tono de disculpa, quitándose el casco. Su cabello largo se meció también por el viento a esa altura, al igual que las telas de su ropaje — . El efecto de la teletransportación no lo digiere cualquiera — sonrió con algo de culpabilidad — ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... ¡eso fue trampa! — se quejó, pero al verlo reír con algo de travesura su tensión desapareció — Ya, deja de burlarte, ¿dónde estamos?

—Star Hill.

Thais notó que estaban en un lugar desconectado del mundo. A su alrededor había abismos tapados por nubes que quedaban por debajo. A su frente, escaleras antiguas como el tiempo que conducían hacia arriba, donde se hallaba una construcción que terminaba en forma de observatorio astronómico. El sitio tenía un par de niveles y cuartos, pero todos apuntaban hacia las estrellas.

—Star Hill... — repitió, anonadada. Se quitó la máscara, pues allí no había nadie más — . Y pensar que creía que este lugar era una leyenda; o que inclusive se encontraba en alguna dimensión de los dioses — miró a Sage — ¿No es una ilusión, cierto?

—Damasus te tiene mal acostumbrada a confundir la realidad — continuó con el tono íntimo que sostenía con ella — . Este es lugar es real. Estamos en la Tierra, pero lejos. — tras escucharlo, ella buscó sus ojos.

—¿Sigue estando bien que yo esté aquí? Es decir, es un lugar sacro sólo para los Patriarcas...

—Cierto — contestó Sage — . Estaría cometiendo una falta, de no ser porque la diosa me dio la señal de que debías venir.

Sextante lo observó intrigada.

—Ya lo sabías.

—Hace un tiempo, sí; pero quería que estuvieras preparada para el uso de la instrumentación que verás ahí arriba. Por eso especifiqué un poco más tus estudios. No es fácil llegar sabiendo todo lo que has aprendido sobre este lugar.

Thais volteó hacia el horizonte con el sol radiante sobre su cabello, pensativa. Y sus pensamientos le hicieron volver a temer algo que había evitado pensar desde que lo supo.

—Entonces, estoy aquí por un propósito al que fui llamada— dijo con prudencia — ¿Acaso... ?

—Lo desconozco. Solamente obedecí lo que me fue comandado; te confieso que también me da curiosidad.

—En otras palabras, me trajiste aquí para saber de qué se trata. — le dijo, mirándolo con atención. Sage se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: "no culpes al mensajero".

No, claro que no podía culparlo. Pero todos los resquemores ocultos se convirtieron en un nudo en su pecho. Damasus vino a su mente con un gesto acusador, como si la estuviera viendo en ese momento; hasta podía sospechar que no era un producto de su mente. Pero...

Querida, te pusiste pálida de golpe, ¿estás mareada?

—No... no.

—Vamos, entremos.

Subieron tomados del brazo las breves escaleras, para adentrarse al primer salón; un refugio para descansar, con camastros y utensilios para comer en desuso. Más allá que eso, no había nada que ver excepto estantes perdidos en la pared. Al salir del recinto entraron a un segundo, similar, y un tercero, que funcionaban a modo de depósito de objetos y mapas cartográficos obsoletos.

—Debe haber mucha documentación sensible aquí.

—Está escondida del mundo y de los dioses, puedes imaginarte — Sage comentó mirando hacia adelante, sosteniéndola delicadamente, como paseando por algún lugar —. Si después tenemos tiempo podemos volver. Confío en tu silencio para estos secretos, pero conozco de sobra tu curiosidad.

Thais se encogió de hombros con un mohín infantil, haciéndolo sonreír.

Finalmente llegaron a la cámara más grande de todas, precidedia por una puerta enorme de madera y piedra. Hallaron un telescopio de tamaño colosal rodeado de mesas, sillas y estantes con libros que habían perdido la edad. Al lado parecía haber una habitación para descansar, pues aquellas estadías eran bastante largas.

El aura de majestad era tan envolvente que dejaba sin palabras. Una pequeña neblina de polvo y el aroma a hojas viejas daban cierta calidez y regocijo, envolviéndose en un silencio poco común.

—Es maravilloso.

—Lo es. Aquí hay una paz que no existe en ningún lado.

Avanzaron por la habitación, pisando una vieja alfombra que daba lugar a sillones cubiertos por diversos objetos. En sí el lugar tenía la forma de un estudio enorme, con varios escritorios tapados de mapas estelares, pinceles, tinteros de diferentes tonos y cálculos escritos en pizarras improvisadas en la pared (y hasta en la misma pared). Algoritmos, trazos matemáticos y medidas de constelaciones. Todo lo que había estudiado en los libros del Santuario estaba representado ahí; siglos de conocimiento, del puño y letra de cada Patriarca, generación tras generación.

Había un orden en aquel aparente caos, sin embargo; los estantes más lejanos tenían una serie infinita de anotadores y pergaminos de diferentes épocas.

—Todo lo que está tirado por aquí es mi desorden — dijo el muviano mientras veía a la muchacha pasear, tocando y mirando con atención lo que pasaba — . Cada Patriarca guarda el conocimiento del anterior, previo a estudiarlo. Cuando asumí el mando tuve que aprender todo lo que había dejado a medias el maestro Itia para mejorarlo.

—Algo soberbio de tu parte... — le contestó, mirándolo con desafío. El hombre sonrió con sorna.

—No puedo evitarlo cuando estamos solos — remarcó lo último con un dejo de malicia que la hizo ruborizar con violencia — . Nuestra intimidad me hace sentir un hombre mejor que los demás.

—Calla ya, Sage — Thais le contestó —. Eres un adulador.

—Soy honesto. También soy conciente que por más tentadoras que sean las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza al observarte ahora mismo, no debemos distraernos.

Caminó delante de ella, organizando algunos papeles y haciendo lugar. Se sentó donde estaba aquel gigantesco telescopio, ajustando, aceitando y limpiando engranajes y lentes por algunos minutos, hasta que se convenció que estaba calibrado correctamente. Sobre una mesa dejó tinta fresca y papeles nuevos sobre un cuaderno.

—No creo estar preparada para este nivel de lectura — dijo mirando de nuevo a su alrededor y viéndolo trabajar, algo nerviosa— . Siento que me faltan años para entender.

—Te ayudaré, descuida — dijo sacando su ojo del visor — . Ven, siéntate y míralo por tí misma. Tienes cálculos que hacer.

Sextante asintió algo insegura, pero aceptó. No era sólo por su falta de formación, sino porque no quería que nada le confirmara lo que Géminis le había dicho. Ya que si era un mensaje de la diosa, si ella debía ir hasta allí a hacerlo por sí misma... era porque el Destino que le deparaba era demasiado pesado.

Esa odiosa certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto la sacaba de sus casillas cada vez.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sage? — Antes de comenzar a observar la bóveda celeste, Thais se irguió desde el asiento del telescopio; en tanto el muviano se sentaba a su lado en un sillón, con anotadores en mano.

—Lo que desees, querida mía. — respondió, revisando sus propias libretas.

—Sé que es personal, pero... ¿Cómo habla la diosa contigo para que puedas interpretarla desde el firmamento?— ante esa curiosidad, la miró y sonrió.

—Conocí a Hope. Es decir, a su encarnación anterior; convivimos juntos en la misma era — respondió con algo de melancolía — . Ella me dijo que, ante su inminente partida, atendiera a lo que viera en el plano onírico; allí me daría su guía. Y cumplió — suspiró — . Me ha ayudado mucho y he aprendido a entenderla.

—... ¿Y te habló de mí?

—Es más abstracto. Habla de sus hijos como estrellas guardianas. Me habló de Sextante, de cómo vendrías y que tu camino estaría sembrado de incertidumbres, pero que al final siempre saldrías victoriosa para comenzar a ascender. No había nombres ni formas, solamente debía velar por tí. Fue después que conocí tu rostro.— Thais aceptó, conectando cosas entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.

—¿Crees que ha sido ella la que permitió todo lo que nos ocurrió?

—Me gusta pensar eso. De otro modo no habría sido posible. Es decir, es parte de tu sendero; y de manera vanidosa, estoy feliz de que haya sido el elegido para tí— se sonrojó levemente, provocando una sonrisa ajena— . Aunque te confieso que me costó asimilarlo, pensé que estaba entendiéndolo mal. De igual modo, comprendí que debía traerte aquí. No tenía sentido según las leyes, pero... ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarla?

Era cierto... ¿Quiénes eran ellos para cuestionarla?

¿Quién era _ella_ para cuestionarla?

Vaya... nunca hablé de los mensajes de Hope, siquiera con Hakurei.

—Siguiendo tu razonamiento, debías decírmelo aquí en Star Hill — Thais sonrió de nuevo — . Descuida, no te haré hablar más de esto. Gracias.

Su ojo gris se apoyó en el visor de la lente, y su mente se trasladó al espacio exterior. Era una vista fuera de cualquier tipo de imaginación. Por un momento logró abstraerse, mirando todas las coloridas sendas de galaxias visibles de todo tamaño y color; formando constelaciones de cerca, y posibilidades infinitas de lejos.

—Es fascinante — comentó Sage luego de un respetuoso silencio, satisfecho por las expresiones en el rostro pecoso — . Recuerda en lo que debes concentrarte.

—Sí, claro.

Casi a tientas, tomó la pluma y la tinta y comenzó a esbozar datos a toda velocidad; coordenadas, puntos vigías y algoritmos en forma de espiral, que chocaban unos con otros. Los dedos pecosos comenzaron a mancharse de tinta, entre hoja y hoja. Concentrada, mantenía un ojo en el cielo y otro en la tierra, anotando todo lo que podía leer.

Estaba como poseída, su cabeza susurrando información como una cascada a la que no podía perder pisada, sin importar el calambre entre sus dedos. Perdió la noción del tiempo, mas a su lado estaba su atenta compañía que la vigilaba en silencio.

Al terminar tuvo que refregarse la cuenca del ojo, pues se le había dormido la piel.

—Hay ocasiones en las que me has sorprendido, y en otras, asustado. Hoy es lo segundo — dijo el Patriarca, enternecido — . La velocidad en la que haces los cálculos sin mirar son cosas que no veía desde mi superior. — la muchacha observó como había casi tres decenas de hojas llenas de escrituras y números, sin haberse percatado de cuándo lo había hecho.

—N-no es para tanto... todo debe estar mal.

—Algunos detalles, pero los corregí mientras trabajabas; no iba a interrumpirte — miró los papeles — . Pasemos esto en el mapa estelar.

Tomar los datos era sólo el principio de una larga jornada, y ahora entendía por qué. Había que hacer varias lecturas, muchísimas cuentas, y comprobar por varias fuentes hasta que el resultado tuviera coherencia suficiente como para ser interpretado hacía algún sentido. En general, muchas veces había que repasar todo una y otra vez hasta hallar ubicaciones exactas. Por eso costaba tanto encontrar a las reencarnaciones del Ejército propio y de los enemigos: Escondidos en miles de enigmas numéricos, eran lejanos a la capacidad de raciocinio humana. Ergo, había sido excepcional que el actual Patriarca encontrase tantos en tan poco tiempo.

La pelirroja se sentó en una cómoda, mirando a Sage como tomaba los resultados preliminares y los comparaba en un mapa complejísimo y antiguo que cubrían media pared. Con instrumentos varios y reliquias que Thais jamás había visto, tomaba la medición a ojo; marcaba un punto y volvía anotar. Luego, trazaba y corregía milímetros para volver a trazar con hilos dorados. El mapa comenzó a tener sentido para la muchacha, y reconoció la bóveda celeste; a otras constelaciones, a ella misma y a todos los que estaban en su época.

Sage se dirigió entonces a un extenso archivero, buscando fichas que resultaron ser una la carta astral y una carta natal. Sextante se dio cuenta de que eran el seguimiento que el hombre había tomado de su estrella, haciéndola sonreír. Comparó la rueda que mantenía la lectura y midió la ubicación de las Casas a una velocidad que apenas pudo ver. Finalmente, notó como cada Casa tenía su patrono, que simbolizaba al dios griego correspondiente. Ella sabía que así se detectaba a los elegidos de ambos bandos cuando las guerras se aproximaban. A su lógica, las 88 constelaciones debían estar en el seno de Virgo, donde era representada Atenea.

—No puede ser.

La voz de Sage la sacó de su feliz ensimismamiento para notar su cara de preocupación. Repasó, murmurando los cálculos. Expuso un mapa sobre otro y los alineó. La misma coherencia. Lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

—... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo... — quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero no se atrevió. Sextante se puso de pie, alarmada por su corazonada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No — le dijo cortante, dándole la espalda — . Puedo hacer esto. Y no pude haberme equivocado de este modo.

—No entiendo, ¿en qu- ?

Sage la paralizó. Hacía mucho que no le daba esa mirada de severidad; mas pronto su enojo fue con él mismo, y sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza infinita. Suspiró, y al superponer un mapa sobre otro, le mostró cómo se transparentaban los patronos de aquella Sextante.

—Atenea no es quien te vela. Tienes algo de ella, pero, en verdad...

Señaló, y los signos marcaron sus cardinales sobre la Casas que regían Apolo y Artemisa.

No perteneces aquí, Thais — terminó de decir, desahuciado y bajando los brazos, dejando todos los papeles en la mesa — . No eres del Santuario. Sólo debías tener a Sextante para acceder al poder divino de...

—... ¿De?

—La Cloth fue sólo un medio. Tu hogar verdadero es Delfos, donde residen los Oráculos.

Damasus... ¡Maldito una y mil veces, Géminis!

—No... ¡no! ¡Este es mi hogar! — se sonrojó de rabia y congoja, apretando sus puños con fuerza —¡Yo _soy_ Sextante! ¡Y tú eres...!

—Basta niña, calla. — Sage cerró los ojos y giró su rostro, apoyándose en una de las mesas. Su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, sintiéndose más decrépito que nunca. La mujer se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio, mojando cada peca de sus mejillas.

—No me callarás.— dio zancadas hacia él y, sin pensarlo, tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, buscando sus ojos. No le importó que la viera llorar, vulnerable, a punto de quebrarse pero con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndose con la cordura que le quedaba.

Allí, tan cerca, el Patriarca comprendió que su pequeña flor había sospechado algo de aquella suerte. Sus ojos estaban tristes, sí, pero no anonadados ante semejante noticia. Cuando lo comprendió todo le tomó las manos, besándolas con cariño.

—Mi bella Thais... ocultaste esta certeza por tanto tiempo — susurró, apenas separados con un suspiro — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quise escuchar a mi mente, no quise ver a mis sueños cada vez más patentes — murmuró en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Omitió que todo eso había comenzado con Damasus, pero debía protegerlo — . Todo lo que me has dicho, el que yo esté aquí... no quería que pasara. Sigo sin querer aceptarlo, porque se me parte el alma al escuchar tu corazón quebrarse frente a esta dicotomía en la que nos ponen. Me tienta maldecir mi suerte, pero sé que es lo correcto. Y no es justo.

—No es justo —la apoyó, con un tono desganado. Acarició su rostro como la primera vez, contemplándola — . Y para mi desgracia, no me equivoco en Star Hill.

—Jamás te equivocas, Sage.

—Por el contrario, he errado mucho querida mía. Podría dar cuenta cualquier pecado o castigo que deba recibir por el pasado de mi larga vida— frunció el ceño, convencido de sus palabras— . Pero nunca me arrepentiré de ti.

Aquel beso triste fue el inicio de una larga despedida, que continuó de regreso al Santuario.

—0—

 **—La despedida—**

Allí donde habían sucedido días soleados en medio de batallas y misiones, comenzó a surgir una penumbra invisible que colocó un lastre en la espalda de los habitantes de Atenas. De modo inconciente, todos sintieron la pesadez de las noticias que terminarían con los que serían recordados como los años felices del Santuario.

—¡Lugonis!

Zaphiri corrió hacia él apenas lo vio rondando Escorpio. El Santo de la Última Casa venía pensativo, vestido con sus ropas civiles.

—Acabo de verlo, está recuperándose con los médicos de Rodorio — le contestó ante la preocupación que pudo leer en sus ojos — . En unos días estará caminando de nuevo, no te preocupes.

—¡No puedo creer que hayan podido herir al señor Ilias!

—Bueno, es humano. Aunque se considere parte de la Naturaleza, la carne es la carne — se encogió de hombros, acomodándose el cabello con los guantes negros que que envolvían sus manos — . Aunque, si me preguntas, fue una sobreexigencia. Eran demasiados enemigos; a veces su orgullo le juega en contra. Pero es fuerte, se pondrá bien pronto.

—¿Será que puedo visitarlo?

—Si has terminado tus labores, sí, se pondrá contento de verte. — sonrió apenas. El muchacho asintió y siguió camino, escaleras abajo.

Lugonis escuchó un trueno lejano entre las montañas, y levantó la vista al cielo. Era una tormenta muy grande, pues habían pasado varias jornadas desde que el sol no se veía. Para colmo, en esas alturas se sentía más el viento gélido.

'Una bóveda triste que despide una época de oro'

Recordó las palabras de Géminis, y pensó enseguida en él. Regresaría en aquellos días al Recinto luego de un mes siguiendo la pista definitiva de su gemelo; lo cual, según había entendido, no iba a terminar en nada bueno. Ya no había esperanzas de recuperar una familia, sino de terminar de destrozarla.

Tenía esa misma sensación expandida entre todos ellos. No se atrevía a preguntar; el Patriarca estaba hermético y su hermano se hallaba en Jamir, terminando de adoctrinar a sus pupilos. Todos staban callados y distantes. El Santuario parecía sumirse en un silencio que anticipaba un duelo de lo inevitable, algo peor que una muerte.

"¿Acaso de estos cielos hablaron tus cartas, Damasus?"

Ya podría preguntarle. O al menos eso esperaba.

Continuó su camino ascendente, perdiéndose en la bruma.

—0—

—¿Delfos?

—Así es; pronto partiré a la tierra de los Oráculos para continuar con mi misión, según la palabra de los dioses.

La voz sonaba con más firmeza en aquella silenciosa y vieja sala. Como una pintura en _chiaroscuro_ , las siluetas se dibujaban por contraste en las mismas sombras, gracias a los candelabros de aceite que quitaban parcialmente la penumbra.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— una joven levantó la mano, desconcertada a través del metal — ¿Acaso es una tarea a largo plazo, o...?

—Es todo lo que les voy a decir, aprendices. Debo obedecer, como todos. No dejo de ser un soldado, un Santo Femenino. El que haya estado aquí no me hace ninguna excepción; siquiera el Patriarca puede evadir esta orden — se detuvo un momento, para cobrar coraje en cada palabra sin quebrarse — . Y los reuní en nuestra sala de trabajo para agradecerles personalmente toda la confianza que han depositado en mí.

Thais agradeció más que nunca tener su rostro escondido tras su máscara. La congoja era demasiada; pero al menos podía templar su voz. Sus ayudantes, casi rozando la decena, estaban sentados a su alrededor, sorprendidos y disgustados por la partida de quien consideraban una buena superior.

—Su presencia hará mucha falta en el Santuario. — dijo uno de repente, cortando el silencio.

— Ya nada será igual.— suspiró otra. A su lado, una compañera trataba de contener las lágrimas. Sextante asintió, y pensó unos momentos.

—Les agradezco sus palabras. Han aprendido bien y serán excelentes administradores. Auxilien a los Capitanes y Capitanas del Recinto, y dejen todo ordenado para que el Patriarca no pierda tiempo en buscar nada. Si la desgracia de la Guerra les alcanza antes de volverlos a ver, luchen hasta el final. Sé que lo harán bien.

Las demostraciones de afecto estaban mal vistas entre jerarquías; pero eso no logró evitar que todos se pusieran de pie y se inclinaran ante ella como si fuera el propio Comandante en Jefe.

—Gracias por su sabiduría, Thais de Sextante. Jamás la olvidaremos.

Era lo que correspondía.

Los vio partir de la sala, tras muchas jornadas de trabajo; un tiempo en que no se detuvieron nunca. Los dejó ir, erguida y orgullosa, hasta que los guardias los escoltaron camino abajo. Apenas se cerró la puerta, se desplomó en su silla y se quitó la máscara secando sus lágrimas.

Aquello dolía más que todos los castigos que había recibido nunca.

"Tengo que ir a Rodorio y a la Ciudad de las Constelaciones. Escribir cartas; sé que lo comprenderán si se las entrega Damasus. Avisarle a los Santos Dorados y... debería preguntarle primero a Sage."

Estaba actuando con albedrío propio, mas era el Patriarca quien debía anunciar la noticia a la Élite. No lo haría hasta el final; tampoco quería que estuviera presente mientras ella pisaba sobre las partes rotas de un corazón que se desmoronaba con el correr de los días.

Era una situación irreal. Habían podido amar como pocos en esa vida; inclusive en algún momento tuvieron la vergonzosa intención de dejarlo todo para irse juntos y nunca volver. Pero duró poco, ya que en fondo sus corazones eran altruistas, entregados a una sola cosa:

Atenea, el mundo y el deber estaban primero.

—Señora, disculpe.

Un soldado la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo suficientemente rápido como para colocarse la máscara por instinto.

—Dime.

—El señor Patriarca la espera en su estudio.

Seguro ya se habría enterado. No esperaba un regaño ni mucho menos; pero le dolía que supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo justo bajo sus narices. Aceptó y acompañó al guardia que la escoltó hasta la entrada. Tocó la puerta y se retiró a su puesto, dejándola sola.

Al entrar, parecía un día cualquiera antes de Star Hill. Sage estaba hundido entre papeles y libros, trabajando sin descanso. Cuando la joven caminó hacia él quitándose la máscara, envolvió el papel que había firmado y le derritió un sello lacrado, guardándolo en un tubo dorado.

—Enviaré una carta a Delfos para que las regentes sepan lo que ha pasado; aunque realmente creo que ya están esperándote. No lo sé — cerró la tapa con fuerza — . Quiero saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

—Es lo correcto — contestó suavemente Thais, sentándose frente de él. Sentía la tensión y el enojo en el cosmo del viejo Cáncer, así que tomó las manos que sostenían el tubo de metal para relajarlas — . Vas a romperlo.

—Es la primer carta que logro escribir con la educación que se merecen; rompí muchas antes — confesó, pasándose una mano por el rostro, cansado — . Estoy muy atribulado como para pensar como corresponde.

—Sé que quieres mantener el protocolo, pero estamos muy afectados — tomó el tubo y lo dejó sobre la mesa — . Déjalo por un rato, ¿si?

Sage finalmente la miró a los ojos y suspiró, acariciándole el rostro.

—Te llamé porque quería dártelo; es lo último que debo hacer como tu superior. Luego Hakurei debe recibir tu Cloth junto a tu dimisión para finalmente partir. Y antes debo comunicarlo a los Santos Dorados.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Hakurei tiene que volver, y Damasus. Seguro que en el camino hallarán la manera de encontrarse. Además, Ilias debe recuperarse...

Sage sonrió, negando divertido.

—Encontramos excusas por doquier.

—Me iré a Delfos, querido mío— dijo Thais, besando la mano que sostenía su rostro —. Marcharé cuando sea el momento. Los dioses que me esperan no pueden enfadarse... y la diosa que me acunó toda la vida no va a prohibirnos ninguna despedida.

—Al final, eres más correcta que yo mismo— sonrió con candidez —. No dejas de hacerme sentir orgulloso.

—No desesperes, ni guardes rencor. Tú mismo me has dicho aquello, para no repetir el error de Itia de Libra. Todo esto tiene un motivo, y nuestro amor existe por algo. Me hizo infinitamente más fuerte de lo que jamás sería siendo sólo Sextante; y a tí te volvió al presente, porque te recordó que este también es tu tiempo. Yo estoy aquí.

Sonrió, aún triste; esperanzada con la idea de que no solamente su lejanía había sido señalada en el tarot del gitano, sino que, además, ese lazo no podría destruirse.

Tenemos demasiados propósitos para continuar. El mío es claro: si quieren que sea un oráculo y no un soldado, lo seré.

—Y serás la mejor— acotó—. Temo pensar que no estarás allí para formar parte de las auxiliares ni de las oráculos menores. Cómo brilla tu estrella, quizás seas más que eso. Y entonces...

—Entonces te ayudaré desde allá— interrumpió con un tono más esperanzador—. Crecí en el Santuario y sé lo que necesita.

El Patriarca tomó el rostro pecoso entre sus dedos grandes, besándola con ternura a través de la mesa.

—Deja de darme motivos para seguir enamorándome y sufrir más, niña.

—Te dejo motivos para que el tiempo corra más velozmente — le sonrió apenas — . Has pasado más de dos vidas gracias a la fe que depositas en quienes amas. Confía en mí.

—Por supuesto que confío en tí. Aunque la misma Muerte nos separe.

—Por lo pronto no aceptaremos bailar con Ella aún, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—0—

Un día, Damasus regresó. Las nubes se habían dispersado del cielo pero bajaron para quedarse en sus ojos, pues llevaban a una determinación que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Leo se recuperó para volver a sus labores y estuvo en condiciones de atender el llamado del Patriarca, al igual que Escorpio. Del mismo modo, Hakurei regresó de Jamir con la noticia de que ya había gente trabajando para él. Como llegaron al mismo tiempo, era claro que Altar y Géminis se habían encontrado en el camino. Mas aquello ya no era simpático de escuchar. Ni siquiera el hecho que desde aquella jornada de Star Hill, Sage no se había despegado de Thais, apenas dejándola ir para despedirse de sus amigas en Rodorio, y escribir las cartas para las ausentes que no llegaría a ver.

Nada era luminoso, ni amoroso. Porque nada era suficiente.

—Te lo dije aquella vez, y lo diré enfrente de todos hoy: cuando bajes la mirada, aquí estaremos esperándote.

El gitano ya no sonreía como antes, ni sus joyas tintineaban bajo el sol. Siquiera danzaba cerca de Ilias para molestarlo o se sonrojaba cuando Hakurei le besaba el cabello al pasar. Algo de él se había quedado en su viaje; y dentro no mucho más se llevaría el resto.

—Se los agradezco.

—Estás más armada de lo que creía para algo así. Eso ya habla por tí.

La pelirroja sonrió y se inclinó levemente, agradecida por el comentario de Zaphiri.

—Todos ustedes han sido excelentes maestros. Son como hermanos mayores, mi familia; aquí fui instruida, protegida y amada. No puedo pedir nada más.

—Cuando hables con aquellos dioses, diles que algún día queremos volver a verte — Lugonis finalmente habló, demasiado acongojado como para decir mucho — . Puede que aquel sea tu camino, pero nosotros somos parte de él.

Los ojos grises de la joven brillaron, conteniendo las lágrimas. Detrás de ella estaba Sage, mirando hacia el vacío como un espectro.

—Dí algo, viejo herrero — Damasus de repente llamó la atención de quien estaba a su lado— . Pasará un buen tiempo hasta entonces.

—Nunca se le he dejado fácil a Atenea, ni a mi Patriarca. Muchos menos a mis compañeros o a mi hermano; siquiera a Hades y a sus dioses gemelos. Estos no serán la excepción — Altar la miró con seriedad— . Estoy todo lo enfadado que puedo estar en esta situación, y hasta podría enfadarme más aún en nombre de Sage. Pero no soy necio. Sé que es esto lo que te toca y no irrumpiré en nada que signifique perjudicarte — se acercó — . Pero quiero que sepas que apenas des una mínima señal yo, que puedo moverme más libremente, iré a verte cuando lo precises. Los Primogénitos no me atemorizan.

Géminis asintió aprobando sus palabras, y le habló a continuación a la joven —También te veré una vez más antes de ir por mi hermano. — Hakurei desvió la mirada.

—¿Lo has hallado? — Sextante se olvidó de la reunión por un momento; ante la cara de todos, supo que era la única que no estaba informada. Sobre todo cuando el moreno miró a Sage y este asintió. Damasus entonces sonrió con lástima.

—¿Recuerdas que años atrás, al ganar tu Cloth, me preguntaste qué pasaría si no descubría algo bueno de mi gemelo? El Patriarca trabajó mucho para hallarlo, pues lo mantenían oculto en las lecturas cósmicas. Pero ahora sé donde está y dónde vive; y que ha recibido su parte maldita, convirtiéndose en un Espectro.

—Oh... lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. Ya he lamentado a Darío lo suficiente — puso los brazos en jarro, suspirando — . Mis esperanzas se esfumaron en mi último viaje. Sólo me queda prepararme y hacer lo que debo. Pero, como dije, te prometo que te veré una vez más antes de eso. Hasta entonces, no te librarás de este gitano tan fácilmente.

Thais no lo soportó más. Rompió la tensión y corrió hacia Géminis, abrazándolo como una niña. Toda aquella fortaleza que quiso mantener cayó como un cascarón viejo.

Damasus la sostuvo fuerte y miró a Hakurei para no llorar, girando el rostro; ante ese pedido de auxilio invisible, Altar se acercó para apoyarlo y tratar de consolar a la muchacha. Zaphiri torció la boca y terció el pequeño círculo, avergonzado por sus propios sentimientos. Luego fue Lugonis desde su eterna distancia; e Ilias quedó con los ojos cerrados, para ver que le susurraba el viento. Sage no se movió, ni hizo nada tampoco. Era el momento de aquellos, sus otrora discípulos.

—Si el Patriarca me lo permite, me gustaría ser el escolta hasta aquel sitio sagrado.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio, inclusive la joven.

—¿Leo? — el anciano lo observó curioso, y este asintió.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, maestro Sage, pero ninguno de los presentes tiene el temple para presentarse ante las viejas oráculos regentes. Estamos llevando alguien de los nuestros a cumplir su designio, y debemos estar a la altura para ser embajadores del Santuario. En ustedes no habrá calma alguna al verla ingresar al Templo de Apolo.

Se calló, mirándola.

No me malentiendas, Sextante. También siento afecto por tí, pero la Naturaleza me dijo que soy el adecuado para hacerlo.

Damasus iba a abrir la boca en modo de protesta, pero Hakurei le tocó el brazo. Miró a su gemelo quien, pensativo, aceptó.

—Serás el responsable de llevarla a salvo, Ilias de Leo. Este movimiento no pasará desapercibido para quienes nos enfrentan, y a partir de hoy nos seguirán más de cerca. Que un Santo de Atenea esté enlazado con los oráculos puede llegar a definir el inicio de la Guerra Santa.

Thais frunció el ceño, dejando su dolor atrás. Halló en la mirada afilada del Santo Dorado lo que necesitaba para armarse de nuevo: certeza.

—Tendremos buen camino— le contestó Ilias—. Sextante no me necesita para defenderse, pero cierto es que tampoco estaremos tranquilos. Al menos quiero asegurarme de que se cumpla con lo que usted ha anunciado.

—Así será, Leo— dijo Altar, ante el silencio de su hermano —. Regresen a sus puestos. La partida será al amanecer. Tú y yo debemos ir a la Sala de Armaduras, Thais.

—Está bien— los miró una vez más emocionada y se inclinó levemente — . Gracias por todo.

—Que Atenea ilumine tu senda hasta el final, compañera.

Lugonis fue quien habló por todos y cada Dorado se alejó, a excepción de Damasus. Por el contrario, el hombre estaba determinado a tal punto que se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Géminis? — el gitano miró al Patriarca ante la pregunta.

—La señora tiene una promesa que cumplir; han pasado años de eso, pero los _calé_ no olvidan.

—¿Promesa?

—Tiene razón — irrumpió la pelirroja, haciéndole un gesto — . Cubriré mi falta.

Cuando Hakurei entendió lo que iba a pasar, tuvo el instinto de voltearse y darle la espalda; pero su hermano se lo impidió con un gesto. El Herrero Celestial no estaba muy seguro, pero no volvió a negarse. Solamente contempló cómo la muchacha tomaba su máscara plateada y descubría su rostro por primera vez frente a hombres que no eran su amado.

La sonrisa de Damasus fue lo más ancha que pudo abarcar su rostro, y coloreó apenas las mejillas oscuras.

—Anticipaba una niña adorable, mas te has hecho toda una mujer; como esas heroínas celtas, salvajes y plagadas de estrellas — se inclinó ante ella — . Muchas gracias por tu belleza, Thais de Sextante. Puedo comenzar a esperar en paz.

—Gracias a ustedes por lo que han hecho por mí todos estos años — miró a Hakurei y este aún estaba algo sonrojado — . Debí otorgar mi confianza antes... y me arrepiento, jamás anticipé esta suerte.

—Es lo que debe ser — contestó Altar, inclinándose también — . Tenemos que irnos, pequeña — Ella aceptó y la tristeza inundó sus ojos, mas Géminis reflejó la alegría de antaño en su semblante.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. — el moreno sopló un beso hacia ella y, con un chispeo de su cosmo dorado, se desmaterializó.

—0—

La dimisión de la Armadura era algo que sólo se realizaba por muerte prematura o deserción... que terminaba también en muerte. Que una Cloth se quedara sin su dueño en vida y en buenos términos, era algo que rozaba lo inaudito.

Aquella pelirroja era algo inaudito por sí mismo.

Los viejos gemelos fueron los únicos testigos de aquella silenciosa y triste entrega en el Salón de Armaduras, que estaban ansiosas por conocer a sus nuevos portadores. En aquel caso particular, sin embargo, Sextante la seguiría el resto de su vida; puesto que aunque no podía llevarla a tierras de otros dioses, cualquier eventualidad o peligro mortal haría que la cloth volase hacia ella para protegerla, hasta los confines de cualquier universo.

Después de todo, también estaba viva; y Altar podía sentir como lloraba por el tan breve tiempo compartido.

—Lo siento, Sextante. Seguiré luchando desde donde me toque para volver a estar juntas. No te olvidaré. — susurró Thais contra la caja, dándole palmaditas. Se la entregó a Hakurei y este, cuan duelo, la colocó con solemnidad en uno de los niveles junto a sus hermanas de bronce.

Tras un fuerte abrazo por parte del Herrero, la pareja quedó en soledad.

—No te irás sola — dijo luego Sage, tras contemplarla — . Siempre estaremos aquí.

—Nunca estuve sola, ni lo estaré nunca — la pelirroja sonrió y tomó la mano ajena con delicadeza — . Como todas estas noches, que el amanecer nos encuentre juntos de nuevo.

—Hasta el fin de los tiempos. — concluyó el Patriarca, acariciándole el rostro con infinito amor.

Los instantes desde aquel fueron breves; y la partida en el alba, silenciosa y discreta. Sage de Cáncer contempló desde el ventanal más grande de su habitación cómo, entre las primeras luces en los ojos del sol, los senderos a Delfos se abrieron para dos seres que cabalgaron hacia el Norte, en busca de caminos más escarpados. Sin más lágrimas, palabras ni despedidas.

Desde aquel día, los ojos cansados de tanto vivir se posarían a diario hacia esa dirección, con una esperanza que solamente sostiene el alma que supo amar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder.

Entre las estrellas, los nuevos Santos Dorados comenzaron a aparecer para que, poco después, la nueva de encarnación de la diosa se vislumbrase en Star Hill bajo la vigilia de un Soberano que guardó su corazón lejos del pecho, y se volcó de lleno para lo que había nacido: La Guerra Santa estaba a punto de iniciar su ciclo. Ahora, los dioses los miraban una vez más.

Y comenzaría una nueva tempestad.

+++++++FIN++++++++


End file.
